The Sweetest Melody
by Starrdust Shine
Summary: A mysterious mare leaves a basket on Fluttershy's door step. Within the basket is a young foal. Fluttershy decides to take care of the foal and raise her as her own. But what adventures and dangers a like are in store for the filly? Reviews always welcome! Chapter 18 reposted! (Hasbro owns their stuff blah blah blah, yall know the drill) Chapter 17 reposted
1. The Hooded Figure and the Basket

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for voting! I also just wanted to apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. Im doin this on a kindle fire so its a pain. I did the best i could while proof reading i promise! Well anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a chilly fall night as a dark hooded figure carring a basket, flew into the peaceful town of Ponyville. The hooded pony flew until she found the small but cozy and welcoming cottage she had been looking for and then began to desend down towards it.

As she was flying down, she felt the basket move a little in her teeth in which she had been holding it. Soon after came the sounds of an awakening foal. Using her magic she lifted the basket from her mouth and let it float in front of her. In the basket was her daughter, who was barley a day old. The filly looked up at her mother with light pink eyes that were full light, even despite the darkness. Her mane and tail- which were at the moment covered by a pink blanket she was tightly wrapped in- her mother knew were a bright gold color. Her coat was pure white like freshly fallen snow.

Looking down at her daughter, the cloaked mare couldnt help but think that she was the most beautiful and precious filly in all of Equestria. The mare's eyes were so full of over whelming love and incredible saddness. Love for her little foal and sadness for what she was about to do. Tears began to form in her eyes.

As her mother was looking at her, the young filly began to babble quitely until she stuck a hoof in her mouth and began sucking on it. "Her babbles sound as though shes singing the sweetest melody, if that is even possible for a foal..." thought her mother. The tears she had been trying to hold in finally found a way out of her eyes and begin following down the sides of her hidden face.

Just then the cloaked mother's hoofs touched the earth just a moment later. Still using her magic, she set her daughter's basket on the door step of the little cottage. "Oh my sweet Melody," whispered the mother as she nuzzled her daughter, her tears now flowing like rivers... "Oh my darling, my sweet Melody. Im so sorry!" She whispered, "I dont want to do this! I want to raise and keep you under my wings forever but i-i just can't! Its not safe! And maybe this is way you-you might even b-be happier. Oh someday i hope you will forgive! I love you Melody, so much! I love you more than love itself!"

After her last word she withdrew her head from the basket and her daughter, her love, her life! And knocked harshly on the door, then turned around and took a running leap into the sky. Once airborn, she snapped out her wings and flew away as fast she could. The whole time she cried and cried. When she knew she was far enough not to be heard by anypony she cried to the night, "oh my Melody! My sweet Melody! Im so sorry! Im so, so sorry! Melody, **IM** **SSSSOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"**

Being a light sleeper, the light yellow pegasus was instantly awake at the loud banging. _"Oh my,_ i _wonder who it is..."_ she thought as she got out of her bed and walked cautiously towards the door. "W-who is it?" Fluttershy asked, barley audible. She thought for a second of who it might be. It wasnt Angel, she knew that because he was staying the night with another bunny-friend of his. _"What_ if_ its_ a _hurt baby animal?"_ She thought worriedly. With that thought she opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"oh my!" She gasped as she saw the basket. She opened the door the rest of the way, letting the light from inside her cottage pool out onto the basket. She then rushed to the basket, thinking that it was some poor orphaned animal somepony had left for her to care for.

She was almost right.

When she reached the basket's side, she gasped again. Instead of it being a little animal, it was a pure white unicorn foal looking up at her with light pink eyes. "Oh dear!" She whispered. Fluttershy looked around to see if somepony was there but the unmoving shadows gave no sign of anypony there.

A chill went down the pegasus's back just then, reminding her of how cold it was. "Lets get you inside little one, we wouldn't want you catching a cold now, would we?" Cooed Fluttershy as she bent over to pick up the basket. She carried the basket to her kitchen and set it on top of the table. Fluttering her wings, Fluttershy rose high enough to pick the foal up with her front hoofs and then flew with the baby up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she set the little one on her bed.

"ok sweetie," said Fluttershy in a soothing voice, "now that we're inside that blanket of yours must be awfully hot."

The pegasus grabbed a corner of the pink blanket and began to gentlely unwrapp the little foal. Once the little -as Fluttershy discovered- filly was completely uncovered, the light yellow pegasus was shocked to find that the little unicorn was actually a little Alicorn instead. "Oh my... just who are you little one?"

Fluttershy was also quite dazzled by the filly's pure white coat and bright gold mane and tail. Her eyes were a light pink, almost the same color as my mane and tail! Fluttershy realized with a start.

"oh! Maybe there was a note i missed somewhere. What do you think, little filly?" Fluttershy asked. And in reply, the young alicorn babbled sleepily back. The young foal's voice surpised Fluttershy, she hadnt heard any foal that sounded like it was singing when he or she foal-talked. "You are special, aren't you?" Murmured Fluttershy. The alicorn filly yawned cutely and then wiggled around to get comfortable in the bed.

Fluttershy smiled at the young alicorn and then made a small nest of pillows around her incase she were to roll around the bed. Watching the foal until Fluttershy was sure she was asleep, she went back down stairs to her kitchen to see if she could find something, anything to hint at who this young pony was. She moved the small cushion that lay at the bottom of the basket she had found the alicorn in not 20 minutes ago. In the bottom of the basket was a piece of paper that had Fluttershy's name on it. Small dried tear stains dotted the paper. Fluttershy reached in and picked it up. Taking a deep breath she opened it and began to read...

Dear Fluttershy,

Please take care of my little Melody. She means everything to me and more. Im sorry to have put this responsibility on your hoofs but i know you would be the best mare to raise her. Please raise her to know compassion and how to love like you do. Im sure your wondering why i wouldnt raise her... Fluttershy, its because there is a great and terrible danger. Her birth is not known yet. This is why i took her to you in Ponyville. Please take care of her and raise her with a mother's love.

Protect Melody,

Love is magic

"Love is magic...? Could it be..?" Wondered Fluttershy. She walked slowly away from the kitchen and then slowly up the stairs. Once she finally made it to her room and her eyes rested on Melody. The little filly that she had just found on her door step was indeed the daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Yes, Fluttershy could see it now, Shining Armor's snow white coat and Cadance did have golden streaks in her hair.

"What is this terrible danger? Whats happening thats so-so terrible that wouldn't raise daughter?" Wondered Fluttershy, getting more scared by the moment. She walked over to Melody, who was still sound asleep. "Melody..." Fluttershy whispered, her fear slowly fading as she looked at the alicorn's sleeping form. "I will take care of you and love like i know your mother would, my new daughter" the light yellow pegasus promised in whisper.

She laid down the bed beside her... daughter. "Its definitely going to take some time to get used to having a daughter," thought Fluttershy as she put her head down close to the warm body of Melody.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, Fluttershy remembered the pink blanket Melody had been wrapped in. Not wanting to wake the sleeping filly, she fluttered her wings and floated quitely off the bed to where the blanket was. Somehow it had fallen off the bed and it now lay on the floor. Fluttershy didnt know how she didnt notice before but the blanket had Cadance's cutie mark on it. She smiled sadly and picked up the blanket in her teeth and put it over the snow white alicorn, who-even in her sleep- recognized the feel of the blanket and snuggled into it.

"I will make sure you know you are always loved, Melody."

* * *

you guys like it so far? Hope so! Anyway next chapter should be up in a day or 2 so keep a look out! (Any advice u would like to give to me would be great! Lets just not be too harsh alright?)


	2. The Next Sunrise

Hey guys! Told ya i would have an update soon! And the summary is wrong to some degree i own Melody and anyother OC i may or may not make in this story. Anywho enjoy! (Shout out to Joex-the -Alicorn! Im doing this off my kindle fire so im sorry if there is spelling and grammar mistakes. And theres a special way i have to upload the stories off the kindle so i cant do bold or italics. Tried to do it but didnt work :( trust me i feel your pain)

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes to find a golden sunrise shining through her window. Blinking the sleepiness from her eyes as she stretched and thanked Celestia for another beautiful sunrise. Then she remembered everything at once when she heard a foals yawn come from beside her in a nest of pillows.

"oh, good morning Melody," cooed Fluttershy. The little filly yawned again and kept her eyes closed. "I think ill make her bottle," thought Fluttershy as she got off the bed and left the room, "i must call Twilight and all me other frinds too! They have to know about this danger even if we can't do anything about it just now..."

While thoughts of things to do swam around her head, she went to one of her kitchen cabinets and opened it. Inside of it was more bottles then one mare should have. "Mmmh..." the pegasus murmured, "which bottle will she like best? Oh this ones nice!" Fluttershy almost picked a bottle with blue patterns but decided against it, "maybe this one?" She found one with pink flowers and yellow butterflies, "no,no... mmh... oh! This one!" She then pulled out a a bottle she had forgotten about. It had crystal heart designs, that when you held it up to the light the hearts had a blue tint. The bottle reminded Fluttershy of both Cadance and Shining Armor. "Yes, its perfect."

Fluttershy began to warm the water over the stove and while it was heating up, she went to check the alicorn, who-to Fluttershy's surpise- was still asleep. Fluttershy smiled and walked back down stairs to take the water off the stove before it got to hot. After carefully pouring the water into the bottle, she spooned the right amout of formula into the bottle. Then she put the lid back on and she shook up the bottle to make the water and formula combine to make the perfect food for her daughter.

She smiled at that. Of all the things Fluttershy thought she was going to do in life, she never thought being a mother one of them. It almost seemed forgein to her, but... it seemed natural at the time.

With the bottle in her hoof, she flew up to the bedroom. Right as she got there, Melody began to cry out. Her wails were rising and falling melodies. Fluttershy smiled and flew over to the side of the bed Melody was closes to. Standing on her hind hoofs Fluttershy leaned up against the side of the bed and leaned to where she could see Melody's face, which by now was stained by tears.

"Shh shh shh," cooed Fluttershy, catching her daughter's attention, "thats right, um.. mama is here, shh, thats right..."

As Fluttershy cooed to her, Melody's wails turned to sniffles and little hiccups. Her flowing tears slowed and soon came to a stop. "Thats a good girl," cooed the pegasus once more, "are you hungry, darling?" Asked Fluttershy as she showed her daughter the bottle. Melody held out her front hoofs and whined a little for the food. "Ok, ok here you go," Fluttershy put the bottle gently into Melody's mouth and she began suckling right away. Fluttershy smiled and arranged the bottle so it was resting on a pillow but still up right enough to were the Melody could still get all the milk out of it.

"oh you were hungry weren't you?" Murmured Fluttershy, "ok sweetie, ill be right back, alright?"

Fluttershy then went back downstairs once again to get her phone. She dialed the numbers and waited for the other end to answer. "Pick up... please," Fluttershy kept thinking until she heard,

"Hello? This is Twilight Sparkle speaking."

"Oh hello Twilight. Its me, Fluttershy," she replied quitely.

"Fluttershy! Hello! How are you?" asked Twilight excitedly.

"Fine thank you," said Fluttershy, "um.. Twilight-"

"What is it Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight, who sounded a little worried now.

"I-i need you to bring Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash to my cottage... i-if you don't mind, of course," she asked shyly.

"Of course Fluttershy, can i ask why?"

"um.. i would prefer to wait until everyone gets here... if you d-dont mind," she said nervously.

"Thats fine Fluttershy. I'll gather everybody up and be there in a half hour ok?"

"Ok, thank you Twilight," said Fluttershy greatfully.

"Anytime," said Twilight and Fluttershy could picture her smiling as she said it.

Fluttershy hung up the phone and went to get Melody from her-or better yet their- room so she could make herself breakfast. She entered the room and when she got there she heard Melody's singing babbles and the occasional giggled as well. Fluttershy smiled and picked up the white alicorn, who giggled loudly at the sensation of being picked up. "Come on, sweetheart," said Fluttershy, "lets go and make mama some breakfast."

Fluttershy flew slowly, letting Melody feel how nice it felt to fly. Fluttershy remembered her father telling her stories of when she was a foal and how he would take her flying. Of course he didnt take her to far from their home in Cloudsdale, because her mother would most likely end up in a fit. Her father said that when he would take Fluttershy flying and the whole time she giggled and laughed.

Just like Melody was doing right now.

"Thats right Melody," cooed Fluttershy, "once your wings are stronger you will be able to fly too." Melody looked at her new mother with her light pink eyes, until she closed them and her giggles turned into laughter as Fluttershy flew a little faster down the stairs. "Oh Melody," smiled Fluttershy as she continued towards the kitchen.

Putting Melody in the crook of her leg, to where she could easily support the foal's head and body. "Ok, now lets make mama some toast," Fluttershy said sweetly to Melody. Since Melody was in her right leg, the young filly began to play with Fluttershy's long mane. Fluttershy smiled, she didnt mind her playing with her hair, as long as the little alicorn didnt decide to pull on it...

_"POP"_ went the toaster, telling Fluttershy her breakfast was done. But before she even took out the toast, she had to find a place for little Melody while she ate. "Her basket!" Thought Flutter as her eyes rested on it. She then walked over to it and placed the cushion back inside it. Then Fluttershy flew up and gently placed Melody inside. "There you go little one," said Fluttershy with an approving nod.

After eating her toast, Fluttershy took Melody -who she decided to keep in the basket for now- up to her bathroom. Fluttershy brushed her ling pink mane and tail then went over to Melody and sat her up in the basket. She brushed the filly's hair into a style to were her gold bangs were brushed to the left side of her head, and the rest of her mane only reached to just below the base of her head, so there wasn't much Fluttershy could do to it. Once Fluttershy got to her tail though, she combed it out carefully, careful to take all the knots and tangles out. Fluttershy then began to braid the filly's tail, deciding it would be a good style for her.

_"KNOCK KNOCK!"_ Fluttershy heard from the bathroom just as she was finishing the braid. She tied it off in a white bow then she picked up the basket and flew down stairs to answer the door.

"I'm coming," Flutter shy said as she placed the basket beside the couch.

She opened the door to see all her friends when had been with her through thick and thin. She smiled and said, "P-please come in, girls."

"What is this all about, Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight and the others nodded, wanting to know the answer.

"Um... well late last night..." Fluttershy told them the whole story and as she was telling it, she brought Melody's basket over to her friends. They had all gasped at the Alicorn foal. Thats when Twilight asked, "Do you know whose foal it is? It could only be Luna, Celestia, or Cadance's foal."

"um.. watch Melody for a second, if you don't mind," asked Fluttershy. She went upstairs to where Melody's blanket was and then rushed back down stairs with it in her teeth. Instead of giving it to Twilight she ran into the kitchen and got the letter.

"These were with her when i found her," said Fluttershy as she handed them over to Twilight.

She looked at the blanket first and spotted the cutie mark. "T-thats Princess Cadance's cutie mark..." stuttered Twilight.

"What do ya think it means?" Asked Applejack.

Fluttershy gestured toward the letter, not saying anything.

"Dear Fluttershy..." Twilight read the letter out loud and as she was reading it her face looked more and more worried and concerned.

"This sounds quite serious, wouldn't you say Twilight?" Said Rarity.

Twilight nodded,"Yes Rarity, it-

"TWITCHY TWITCH! TWITCHY TWICHING TWITCH!" Yelled Pinkie Pie out of no where, scaring Melody in the process. Tears began to fall down her face down her face, until Fluttershy came and comforted her.

"What is it Pinkie?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie pie's ears flicked around, she kept sniffing, her tail was moving like a windmill, and her eyes had gone crossed. "I don't know what it means!" Exclaimed Pinkie, "But i can tell its seeerrriiiooouuuuusss!"

"Oh my..." whispered Fluttershy as she picked up Melody, feeling that she would be safer in her hoofs then the basket.

Then out of the blue, Spike burst through the door, "Twilight!" He panted, "A letter from the princess!"

"Let me see," said Twilight as she took the letter from him with her magic.

"Dear Twilight and friends," Twilight read aloud, "Princess Cadance and Shining Armor have disappeared. Nobody knows where they have gone. I am extermly worried for there well being. If you know or have heard anything, write me back immediately. Sincerly yours, Princess Celestia.

Everypony there except Fluttershy, began talking all at once. Fluttershy looked around and saw how upset Twilight was. "She just lost her brother..." thought Fluttershy. Just then Melody closed her eyes and let out a single note. Fluttershy looked at her, surpised. The filly's muscial note got slowly louder, and Fluttershy felt instantly calmed. The alicorn's horn began to glow slighty as her note reached a another octive.

_"Ooohhh, ooohhh, oooooohhhh,"_ sang the little filly. Soon everypony's attention was directed at the little pony in Fluttershy's hoofs.

After a few more minutes, Melody's song came to an end and she blinked opened her eyes and looked innocently around the room.

Rarity was the first to break the long silence afterward, "My, my, what a voice she has! And the magic she weaved into it left me feeling, well, like i had absolutely no worries in the world!"

"Yes i felt like that too," said Twilight, looking at Melody curiously.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "i didnt think foals could do that!"

"Well Dash, most of them lil' foals aren't an alicorn," pointed out Applejack.

Pinkie Pie just stared, dumbfounded and speachless.

"I knew you were special," murmured Fluttershy as she nuzzled Melody.

Everypony blinked at the two of them. Rarity smiled, understanding what Fluttershy had done. "Fluttershy!" Rarity said, her smile shining, "You love her, like shes your own daughter, dont you?"

"Oh yes, Rarity... I've adopted her," Fluttershy confirmed, still nuzzling Melody.

"Oh! Oh!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, her trance finally broken, "can i foal-sit? Oh please please please please PLEASE!" She begged.

"Oh i dont know about that Pink-" began Fluttershy until Twilight interrupted, "Girls? What are we going to tell the Princess?"

"N-nothing!" Fluttershy replied, "we can't let anypony know who her parents are! I'll say shes my daughter. Cadance wanted us to protect her, this is the only way..." She looked desperately up at Twilight, hoping that she would respect her sister in-law's wishes.

The lilac unicorn sighed deeply and then told Spike, "Spike, write this down. Dear Princess Celestia, I am sorry to report that the elements of harmony do not know anything of what has happend to my brother and sister in-law. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Done," said the purple baby dragon. He then took a deep breath and then breathed out a small burst of green flame, the letter turned into smoke and floated out the door.

"Whatever this danger is, when i see it, im gunna get kick some tail!" Declared Dash.

Applejack rolled her eyes at the cyan pegasus and looked at a distraught Twilight, "Twi? Are ya gunna be ok, sugarcube?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, i'll be fine after a while..." Twilight said, her eyes looking somewhere far in the distance.

Rarity clicked her tounge a few times and walked over to Twilight. "Twilight, darling, you didn't lie to the princess," stated Rarity in a confident tone.

"I-i didn't?" Mumnled the unicorn, dumbfounded.

"That's right!" Said Pinkie, bouncing to her friends side, "I remember! You said you didnt know what happened to your BBBFF and Princess Cadance! Thats true! We have absolutely no idea what happened!"

"Hey, your right Pinkie," said Twilight looking at the pink pony, "thank you."

Melody decided at that moment to giggle loudy and hold her hoofs out to Twilight. "I think she wants you to hold her Twilight," said Fluttershy, holding out the alicorn to Twilight.

"A-are you sure Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight uncertainly.

Fluttershy smiled and put the foal in her friend's hoofs. Twilight looked down at the filly she held and smiled slightly. Melody looked at her with her light pink eyes for a second before she closed them. As soon as her eyes closed, the filly's horn began to glow a light blue color, _same_ as Shining Armor's magic, thought Twilight.

Melody tilted her head to where the point of her horn was touching her aunts chest. Twilight gasped at the contact. Warm energy poored into her veins, every worry of Twilights seem to float away from her, leaving her refreshed and feeling brand new when Melody removed her horn.

Twilight sighed happily and then snuggled the filly's cheek to her own and whispered, "Thank you," before handing her back to Fluttershy.

"uh... is that normal? Even for an alicorn?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"i have no idea," replied Rarity, "baby unicorns sometimes have magical outbursts, but i have never seen anything like this."

"She's special," said Fluttershy in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ya got that right 'Shy!" Laughed Applejack, "well im sorry everypony back i gots ta get goin! Them trees aint gunna buck themselves!"

"Oh yes, i must being as well! I have a very important dress to make!" Said Rarity as she trotted out the door behind Applejack.

Pinkie Pie gasped suddenly and ran out the door.

Rainbow Dash walked over to Fluttershy who was still holding Melody. "Shes so cute!" Said Rainbow, tickling the alicorn under the chin with her hoof, "sorry 'shy, but i have to go clear the sky."

"Oh thats ok Dash, i think im going to put her down for a nap anyway," said Fluttershy.

"Alright, bye!" Called Dash as she flew out the door.

"Are you going to stay for a little while longer, Twilight? Spike?" Asked Fluttershy.

"im goin to watch Rarity make her dress!" Claimed Spike as he ran out the door to catch up with the white unicorn.

"What about you Twilight?"

"I think... I think ill go to the libary for now. I might write my mom and dad about Shining Armor..." Twilight mumbled as she walked out the door, seemingly deep in thought, and shut it behind her.

"Well Melody, its just you and me again," murmured Fluttershy, "lets go take a nap, its already been a long day for you and me."

* * *

Theres chapter 2! Took me all day to type it! Proof read but could have missed somethings... sorry. PEACE! (Next chapter may be up tomorrow or day after!)


	3. The Past 5 Years and A New Friend

hey guys! Warning so ur not confused! First part of this chapter begins by Fluttershy telling what has happened in the past 5 years. Then the chapter truly begins with melody! Oh and in this story the CMC have disabnded and will not be in this story (except for Sweetie Belle and Applebloom here and there) Enjoy!

* * *

Its been five years since I found Melody on my door step.

So much has happened in such a short time. For now, I will begin by telling you what has been going on with each of my friends (also involves their family) in this order: Cadance and Shining Armor, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Macintosh and myself, and last but not least my beautiful daughter, Meoldy.

No matter how hard anypony tried, nopony found Princess Mi Amor Cadanza or Head of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor. No funeral was held for either of them. No pony believed they had died. In grave danger, yes, but not dead.

After finding out about their son's disappearance, Twilight's parents had called Twilight home for a few months to help themselves and Twilight cope. There was much celebration when Twilight returned. Her friends were especially happy and surpised because she hadn't told them of her homecoming. When Twilight had left she had been a husk of her old self and now she was back to being the Twilight they all know and love. Everyonce in awhile, the lilac unicorn would break down from her memories of her BBBFF, but the love of her friends would help her through it. Today, Twilight Sparkle lives in the libary tree with Spike and Owlicious. Her magic is much stronger and so is her will.

Rarity lived happily throughout the years with Sweetie Belle and Opal. When Sweetie Belle was seven-years-old she got her cutie mark, which was a purple treble cleft. She also discovered that she could only used magic when she sang. Back to Rarity; Rarity began making dresses for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She loved the job, but had to quit when Luna tried to get her to move to Canterlot. She told Luna that she couldn't leave her home or her friends. Rarity wasn't sure yet, but she believed that Spike had a little crush on her.

Pinkie Pie didn't change one bit. She stilled love parties, pulling pranks, and having fun. Though after about three years, Pinkie Pie fell in love with a pegasus who had flew into ponyville. The pegasus, at first, didn't even know the pink pony excisted, no matter how hard she tried to be noticed by him. When Rainbow Dash heard about Pinkie's problem, she had a chat with the pegasus who had a black coat and his mane and tail were a silver color with a yellow streak. She reported back to Pinkie Pie that the pegasus's name was Lighting Striker and she was to meet him by the gazebo in 20 minutes. She had rushed there, excited to finaly meet the pony who had stolen her heart. When he had arrived, Pinkie was so happy and excited she couldn't speak. Pinkie had said that Lighting Strike talked nicely to her until she was able to talk again. "Hes such a gentlecolt!" She had told me dreamily. After a few months, Lighting Striker fell in love with Pinkie Pie and asked her to marry him. She said yes and they had the most amazing wedding anypony had been to in a long time. After their honey moon, Lighting Striker built them a beautiful home by Sugarcube Corner. Today, they lived together happily. Lighting Strike had gotten a job clearing the clouds along side Rainbow Dash- the 2 of them becoming very good friends over time- and Pinkie Pie continued to work with Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

Next, Rainbow Dash had finally made her dream of becoming a wonderbolt. But after a terrible crime involving Soarin', Rainbow Dash quit the team. A few months after quiting, she realized she was pregnant with that monster's baby. After the baby was born, she gave up the colt up for adoption, claiming she was too young to be a mother and she couldn't stand the foal's eyes because he had HIS eyes. The foal had been adopted by a sweet, newly wed pegasus couple who couldn't have a child of their own. None of us ever saw the colt again. All of her friends helped Rainbow to slowly recover from her experience. Today, Rainbow Dash lives a happier life. She works along side Pinkie's new husband, to clear the skies and makes storms when needed.

Applejack and her family flourished throughout the years. Applebloom, around the same time Sweetie Belle got hers, finally got her cutie mark. She had been talking to an applebloom and when she wasn't paying attention to the blossom, it slowly grew. When she had looked up at the blossom, she was surpised to find that the blossom was no longer a blossom but a full grown apple. She had ran home to Applejack and showed her and thats when Applejack had pointed at the appleblossom on her flank. Granny Smith was still around, but everypony could see that her years were numbered. Applejack was doing great. She even had a crush on a certain somepony but refused to tell who it is.**

Now to tell about Big Macintosh and myself. Melody was a week old when Applejack told Big Macintosh about Melody -the true story. At first, Applejack had told him the lie they had made up, but Big Mac knew his sister too well and asked her to tell him the true story. After she told him, he had left Sweet Apple Arces and came straight to my cottage. I was surpised to see him and he was surprised to see a sleeping Alicorn in the crook of my leg. He then told me what Applejack had told him. He pointed out the only flaw in their fake story about Meoldy, the father. He then told me that he had had a crush on me for quite some time but just didn't know how to tell me. For about a year we dated and eventually fell in love. Big Macintosh asked me to marry him on Melody's birthday and i said yes. We had a wonderful wedding and a fantastic honeymoon. Big Macintosh is a wonderful husband and the prefect father. He lives with Melody and me in my cottage by Everfree Forest. He still works along side the other Apple's at Sweet Apple Acres, he wouldn't have it anyother way.

Melody had grown up into a graceful young filly. Her wings were healthy and strong and her magic was quite impressive. But her voice was so amazing. When she talked it sounded like she was singing and when she was actuallly singing, it was the most awe inspiring thing anypony had heard in their life. And today was her first day of school...

Melody yawned, trying to keep her eyes closed that way, just maybe, she could fall back to sleep.

Too bad she new that wasn't going to happen.

For some reason, ever since she was little, she always woke up just as the sun was rising. Mama could never figure out why. Some days, she would even wake up before Celestia raises her pretty sun.

She didn't mind though. Since she was old enough, she would wonder outside and start singing with the birds around the cottage. She was very careful to stay away from the Everfree Forest though, her Mama and Papa said it was a very dangerous and scary place.

And she believed them with all her heart.

She decided then to jump out of bed and stretch. She thanked Princess Celestia for rising the sun, just like her Mama had taught her. She walked out of her bedroom and then stopped in front of her Mama and Papa's room, listening to see if they were awake. From her Papa's snoring, she decided they weren't awake yet and headed down the stairs and out the door.

Once out the door, she found Angel and his pretty bunny-friend. "Good morning, Angel," Melody smiled. The little white bunny sniffed and hopped away with the girl bunny. She giggled, Angel didn't come around the cottageto often anymore because of that little bunny. Melody remembered Mama being sad at first, but Papa told her he was happier this way and Mama was happy again.

Papa always knew what to say. Melody thought this was funny because he didn't usually say much.

Finally she made it to the tree she went to every monring. She sang a little note and then waited. A few seconds later, she heard her note repeated to her by the little birds that lived in the tree. She smiled, and sung a longer note. The birds eargly replied with their version of the note.

_"ooohh, sweet little birdies sitting in_ a _tree,"_ Melody sang sweetly, _"come, come, come and sing with me! Sing_ a _sweet melody for little Melody! Oooh, please little birdies sing_ a _sweet song for little Melody!"_

She had made up that song when she was about three-years-old. It had been the first day she had gone outside by herself. Each morning before Melody went outside, she could hear the birds outside. She could hear them sing to one another, she loved hearing them. Their music is what first made her venture outside. She wanted to sing with them so bad!

Finally, she went outside. Melody had appoarched the tree were the singing was loudest and tried to sing with them. At the sound of her voice, the birds stopped singing for a second, then they all flew out of the tree and away from her. Melody was destoryed, with tears falling from her eyes, she began to sing again the words of her special bird song forming as they left her mouth. When she had stopped singing, she opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by dozens of birds. They all had their heads titled to one side or another, looking at her with curious eyes. She sang a small tune, then waited to see what the little birds would do. To her surpise, they sung her tune back to her! Her tears stopped flowing and the birds and Melody sung to each other for a long time.

Ever since then, Melody went outside each morning when she woke up to sing with the birds. Just like she was doing today.

She was in the middle of giving the birds a complicated melody when she heard Papa calling her name, "Melody! Come inside!"

"Coming Papa!" She called back. Looking back at the birds, she said, "Bye-bye birdies! I'll be back later!"

Melody leaped up into the air and opened her wings. She smiled, she loved to fly! She flew as fast as she could back to the front side of the cottage. Only to crash into her Papa...

_"Oof!"_ Exclaimed Big Mac as his daughter crashed into him.

Melody landed on the ground with a 'thump'. "Oww!" She moaned, "Papa why were you standing there?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

The big work horse helped his daughter up and said, "Ah just wanted ta tell my Melody good luck on her first day of school. Is that so wrong?"

"Well," said Melody, wiping away her already drying tears, "I guess not, Papa."

"Good, now ya go on an' see yer Mother," Melody's papa told her, "I gots ta go help yer Aunt AJ apple buck so I won't be home until later."

"Ok papa!" Said Melody, giving her Papa a hug, "tell Auntie I said hi!"

"Will do Sugarcube," said Big Macintosh as he returned his daughter's hug.

Melody watch her Papa trot off to work for a few moments before going inside to see what her Mama wanted.

She walked into the kitchen to see two pieces of toast with apple jam spread on top of it on the kitchen table. And her Mama looked at her and asked, "This is your favorite, right Melody?"

Melody nodded and smiled. She loved her Mama's quiet -and maybe a little shy-, but still kind and caring voice.

After Melody was done eating her Mama told her to brush out her mane-which was to her shoulders now- and tail, brush her teeth, and then come back to her with two white ribbions.

Melody went and did all of the things her Mama had asked her to do. She ran back to her mom, the white ribbons floating in Melody's light blue magic. "Here you go Mama!" Said Melody happily.

"Thank you Melody," Fluttershy said quietly, but with a smile, "now turn around so i can braid your mane, please."

"Yes Mama," said Melody as she turned to where her Mama could easily braid her mane.

There was a few moments of peaceful silence between mother and daughter until Fluttershy said, "Now Melody, today is going to be your first day of sch-"

"I know, Mama" interrupted Melody, not in a rude way. Her Mama smiled at her and said, "Yes, i know you know sweetheart."

Melody looked her Mama as she finished tying her bow and started to braid her tail. She sighed, something wasn't right with Mama today. Melody couldn't place it, but something was wrong.

"Mama?" She asked.

"Yes Melody?"

"What's wrong?"

Mama paused in her braiding and looked up at Melody's face. "Oh sweetheart," murmured Fluttershy, wrapping her daughter in a hug, "you already going off to school!" Melody could feel her Mama's tears on her back.

She felt the saddness like it was her own. She couldn't stand it! So she did the only thing that felt right, she began to sing softly. Her horn glowing as she unintentionally weaved magic into the song. Melody could feel her mother's worries float away. When her Mama finally pulled her head away, though keeping her hoofs wrapped tightly around Melody's small body. "Thank you, Melody. I'm sorry, but i-i just don't want you to grow up..."

Melody smiled and buried her face in her mother's warm chest and whispered, "Its ok Mama. I have to grow up sometime, but i will always be your little filly..."

Mama hugged her even closer and whispered back, "Oh Melody..."

The two of them sat like that for a time until Fluttershy finally released Melody and finished braiding her gold tail. "Ok sweetie," began Fluttershy, "would you like me to walk you to school?"

"I know my way there Mama," said Melody carefully, "I think I want to walk there by myself, ok?"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama. Can you come and take me flying afterwards?"

"Oh! Of course, Melody," said her Mama with a smile, "you should be going now or your going to be late."

Melody wrapped her Mama in one last hug before walking out the door, throwing her good-byes and I love yous over her shoulder as she began to trot down the dirt path towards Ponyville.

After walking for little while, Melody decided it would be faster to fly. She took a running start and then leaped high into the air, snapping out her wings. "Up, down, up, down," she repeated to herself mentally. Soon she was humming a soft melody and doing barrel rolls and dainty flips in the air.

She was begining to tire when Ponyville came -thankfully- into view. The sight of the small town gave Melody a burst of energy and she flew faster. Soon she was over the middle of Ponyville, and turned toward the direction of the little school house. Melody landed just as the school house came into view and then trotted the rest of the way there.

Once she finally reached the door, she peeked in, unsure of what to do. The room was fairly empty, there was just a few fillies and one colt. The 3 fillies were huddled togther in seemingly deep conversation and the colt sat by himself in the back. Shyly, Melody entered the room. The three fillies head's snapped up in unison and the colt tilted his head at Melody. "Um... h-hello," she said shyly.

"Who are you?" Asked a yellow coated pegasus filly with a pink mane.

"Yeah? Like really?" Said a red coated earth filly with a fizzy mess of a green mane.

The other unicorn filly with a silver coat and black mane, just narrowed her eyes at Melody.

"I-I'm M-Melody," she replied, her ears pressing against her head. She could feel the emotions of of the fillies and they weren't at all nice... They were all jealous, but of who or what Melody didn't know.

"Well, Melody," the unicorn filly shot at her, "why did you even come here?"

"M-m-my Mama-"

The pegasus filly laughed harshly, "She can't even get the words out!"

The colt from the back of the room flew up to the front of the room and stood in front of Melody, "You all should leave her alone! She didn't do nothin to you and here you are being meanies and bullies!"

"And who are you?" Asked the earth filly cruelly.

The colt puffed out his chest and declared proudly, "I'm Cloud Dash! Now who are you?"

"I'm Silver Shadow," said the unicorn and then she gestured toward the earth filly and said, "Thats Fizzle. And thats-" Silver Shadow pointed at the pegasus, "Strawberry."

Her cyan coated savior with the white fluffly mane and green eyes said in a very scary voice, "Well Silver Shadow, Fizzle, and Strawberry. You. Leave. Melody. Alone."

The three bullies looked terrified and Melody could feel their fear. They nodded and made a dash for the door. Melody moved out of the way, but Cloud Dash stayed where he was and gave each of the fillies a glare as they passed.

Once they were gone, Cloud Dash looked over at Melody and asked gently, "I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you ok?"

"Um... I-I'm fine now. T-thank you, Cloud Dash." She barley managed to get out.

The cyan pegasus smiled at her, "It was nothing, I saw that they were being mean to you and I had to help."

She gave the colt a small smile and blushed a little. "Can I sing for you?"

"Um... Why would you want to sing?" Asked Cloud Dash, a confused look on his face.

Melody was suddenly self-consious, "Well... um.. I just thought-"

"Shoot, my Pa always told me my mouth was gunna get me in trouble," he said, a sheepish grin on his face, "Go ahead and sing, um, please?"

Melody smiled and stood to her full height and closed her eyes. She then let out a single note and it began to form into words without her permission, "A_ sweet little butterfly flew across the sky. Flew, flew, flew, away, away from every care. Why, oh, why, can't_ I _be_ a _butterfly and fly across the sky? Fly, fly, fly,_ _away, away from every care..."_

When her song ended, Melody opened her eyes to see Cloud Dash looking at her with a face that was full of awe... And he wasn't the only one. Ms. Cheerillee was standing just behind Cloud Dash and the rest of the class -or what Melody assumed was the rest of the class- was also staring at her with awestruck faces. Melody didn't know what to do, a deep blush was rising toward her cheeks.

"Well, I would assume you are Melody, yes?" Asked Ms. Cheerilee.

"Yes, Im Melody."

Ms. Cheerilee smiled and said, "Your singing would be a nice treat for show and tell. But for now, class must begin! Everypony pick a seat!"

The rest of the ponies filed into the room, casting curious glances as they passed.

"Melody," said Cloud Dash, grabbing her hoof, "come on! You can sit beside me!"

"Alright," Melody said, letting Cloud Dash lead her to where he had been sitting before.

He let go of her hoof and pointed towards the the desk beside the one he sitted at, "You can sit there."

Melody smiled at Cloud Dash and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Melody," said the young colt with a smile.

Melody blushed, and turned to pay attention to Ms. Cheerilee, who was saying something about happiness.

_(Few_ _hours_ _later)_

"Ok, my little ponies!" Ms. Cheerilee almost sang, "time for recess!"

"YAY!" Screamed the class as they jumped out of their seats and ran for the door.

"Come on, Melody!" Said Cloud Dash as he flew up into the air, "You can fly, can't you?"

Melody sniffed and then leaped up into the air and snapped open her wings and flew as fast as she could out the door yelling, "Of course I can fly! So catch me if you can!"

"Your on!" She heard the cyan pony call back.

Melody found a pretty looking cloud and made it her destination. She looked behind her and saw the Cloud Dash was slowly catching up.

"Come on, slow poke!" She called, "Last one to the cloud is rotten egg!"

"You got it!" He called back, puttin on a sudden burst of speed.

"Uh-oh..." thought Melody as she pumped her wings harder.

She was almost to the cloud when Cloud Dash came up beside her, "Guess your gunna lose!"

Thats when Melody got an idea.

Her horn began to glow with light blue magic and then she cast a spell and Cloud Dash came to a complete and sudden stop. Melody landed daintily on the cloud and then looked back at Cloud Dash innocently and said, "What did you stop for?"

"Oh you know... Just your magic! Thats cheating!" He accused, but had a good-hearted smile on his face.

"Not for an Alicorn it isn't!" Melody sang, releasing her hold on the young pegasus.

"Maybe it would be fair if you were up against Princess Celestia or Princess Luna or Princess Cadance!" Said Cloud Dash as he landed beside her on the cloud.

"Princess Cadance? Who is she?" Asked Melody, she had never heard of this Cadance before.

Cloud Dash gave a funny look and said, "You've never heard of Princess Cadance? What about her husband Shining Armor?"

"I've heard of him! Hes my Auntie Twilight's brother!" She said proudly.

Cloud Dash gasped, " Are you, like, his daughter or something?"

She laughed, "Of course not silly! My papa is Big Macintosh Apple! My Mama is Fluttershy Apple!"

"Thats a relief. Princess Mi Amor Cadanza and the Head of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, disappeared 5 years ago."

"What? How does a Princess and the Head of the Royal Guard just go missing?" Asked Melody, shocked.

"Nobody knows, from what my Ma tells me though, someponies are still out there trying to find them."

"Wow..." sighed Melody, "I hope they turn up sometime."

Cloud Dash nodded, "I hope so too. I heard that alot of ponies respected and loved them. Cadance's special talent was spreading love and happiness, her cutie mark was a crystal heart with some gold things underneath it. I'm not quite sure what Shining Armor's speical talent was, but his cutie mark was a shield with the magic symbol inside it."

"Thats amazing!"

"i know right," said Cloud Dash, smiling at the white alicorn.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Melody, "the class is starting to head inside!"

"Race ya!" Yelled Cloud Dash as he jumped off the cloud.

Melody laughed and jumped after him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cloud Dash as he came to a sudden stop again, "I said that wasn't fair!"

Melody laughed even harder as she past him. She let the cyan peagsus go after only a few moments and they continued to race for the door. They both landed at the same time and ran to the door, getting to the door just as the last pony was stepping inside.

"We barley made it!" whispered Cloud Dash as they walked back to their seats.

"I know!" Melody whispered back, a smile one her face.

Throughout the rest of the class, Melody and Cloud Dash whispered to one another and giggled at jokes and stories they shared. Once Ms. Cheerilee dismissed her class, Cloud Dash looked at Melody with a serious face and asked, "Melody?"

"Yes, Cloud Dash?"

"Do... do you want to be my friend?" Cloud Dash asked her timidly

Melody giggled and said, "I thought we already were!"

cloud Dash looked at her, a big smile spreading across his mouth, "Really?"

"Yeah, silly!" She gigled more, then pointed and said, "Look! Thats my Mama Fluttershy! Do you wanna meet her?"

"Um... Yeah. Sure, why not?"

Melody smiled and then called out, "Mama! Mama, I'm over here!"

Her Mama heard her calls and began to trot over stoppin in front of the 2 ponies.

"There you are Melody. I starting to get worried," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Mama, this is Cloud Dash! Hes my new friend!" Melody told her mom excitedly.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Apple." Said Cloud Dash shyly.

"Um... I'm sorry, bit what was your name again?" Fluttershy asked.

"C-cloud Dash."

"Oh my..." Fluttershy whispered, then send in a slightly louder voice, "Well it was very nice meeting you, um... Cloud Dash, but Melody and I must be going now."

Melody went ovrr to Cloud Dash and gave him a tight hug, "Bye, Cloud Dash! I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Cloud Dash just stood there for a moment, stunned. Finally, he returned Melody's hug and said, "Ok Melody, see you tomorrow!"

They backed away from each other and Melody leaped up into the sky with her Mama and flew away from her new friend, who just watched them go...

* * *

You guys like the chapter? Hope so! oh and Rainbow dash's son was born just 10 months after Fluttershy found Melody on her door step. And the ** is for this: should i have a AppleDash relationship or an oc? If who would like an oc then please leave ideas for one in a review.(like coat, mane and tail color. Also his -oc should be a guy- cutie mark and whether he is an earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn. And 2 of this pony's best traits. I will have to give the pony a few of my own touches that way it wont be plagerizing.) Thank you! :)


	4. A New Truth & A Horrible Nightmare

**Hey** guys! Im trying to get as many chapters up as i can because imma be on vk for a few weeks. So i might be able to get 2 or 3 more chapters up. Well heres chapter 4

* * *

Melody could feel that something was wrong with her Mama. She could always tell these things when she was really close to someone or the feelings were really strong. Why, she never knew but she liked it. It told her when to sing.

"Mama?" Asked Melody, "You've been acting... strange since you came and got me from school? And where are we going?"

Fluttershy looked over her shoulder at her daughter and sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry Melody. I didn't mean to worry you," she said softly, "we are going to your Auntie Rainbow Dash's."

"Yay! I love Auntie Rainbow Dash, Mama!" Melody declared as she flew a little faster and did a flip.

Fluttershy gave her a worried look, "Oh, Melody. Please be careful."

She stopped doing her flips and gave her Mama a guilty look, "Yes, Mama."

They flew for awhile in silence. Melody could feel her Mama getting even more worried and... something else she couldn't place. Fear? Or maybe anger? She didn't know. A few more minutes they flew and Melody could see that her Mama was getting tired. Melody knew her Mama wasn't the best flyer, so Melody began to sing a little. She weaved magic into it -not excatly knowing how she did it- and she could see and feel her Mama gaining more energy.

Fluttershy sighed again and said quietly, "Thank you Melody. I should be able to make it to your Auntie's just fine now."

Melody stopped the magic spell and the song. Melody was worried. She wanted to say something -anything!- to calm her Mama down. She didn't understand...

Finally, Rainbow Dash's cloud house came into view and Melody flew past her mother and flew towards the house at top speed, yelling, "AUNTIE RAINBOW DASH! MAMA AND I CAME TO VISIT YOU!"

The front door of the cloud house opened and a rainbow streak flew at Melody and grabbed her. "Hiya!" Said Rainbow Dash as she flew and did tricks and other flying feats with Melody in her hooves.

Melody couldn't even reply, she was to busy laughing and giggling.

"Oh dear... um... Rainbow Dash, Melody! Please be careful..." her Mama called softly.

Rainbow Dash sighed and flew to the door step of her floating home, where Fluttedshy was waiting with a worried look on her face.

"Oh come on, 'Shy!" Said Rainbow Dash grumpily.

"Yeah, Mama! We were just having a little fun..." Melody regretted the words as soon as they were out of her big mouth.

Fluttershy gave Melody the STARE. Melody shrunk down and said, "Oh Mama! I'm sorry Mama! I won't talk back again! I promise!"

Her Mama stopped the stare and said in a quiet, stern voice, "Good. Now, why don't you go and see your father at Sweet Apple Arces?"

"Aww, but Mama-"

"You better do as Fluttershy says, Melody," said Rainbow Dash, scratching her the back of her head.

"Ok... bye Auntie, bye Mama." Melody said and jumped off the cloud. She flew under her Auntie's home in the sky and came up and landed by the back door. Melody then walked silently to the front part of the house again and was able to over hear her Mother's and Auntie's conversation.

"SHE WHAT!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "A-are you sure it was him?"

"Oh yes, Rainbow, I'm positive," replied her mother.

Melody could feel a whole ocean of emotions comeimg from the two pegasus mares. From Rainbow Dash she could sense anger, hatered, and something else she couldn't place. Mama just seemed worried at the moment, and a few other lesser emotions were floating around her too.

"You can't let Melody be friends with him!" Rainbow Dash said, going into a rage.

"As soon as we left the school, Melody told me that three fillies started to pick on her. Your SON, helped her!" Said Fluttershy, sounding not like her Mama at all, "I refuse to tell Melody to stay away from her first true friend!"

"I-I guess your right, Fluttershy... " Rainbow Dash sounded utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry, Dash. I know this is hard for you," Fluttershy said gently.

"D-did you see him?" Asked Rainbow

"Yes, Melody had me meet him."

"Whats his name?" Rainbow Dash was whispering now, Melody had to strain to hear her.

"Cloud Dash."

Thats when Melody jumped from her hiding place, everything the two mares were saying finally making sense, "My new friend is your son?"

"Melody!" Said Fluttershy angerily, "I told you to go find your father!"

"I'm sorry Mama! But I was worried! You were acting funny ever since we lefted school! And now I know why!" She said. She ran over to her Auntie, who was now crying, and wrapped her in a large embrace. Melody could feel her saddness, her loss, her anger, her hatered, and most of all- her love for the son she never knew. All of these feeling stabbing Melody deep in her very being. For a filly that was only five-years-old, she could already feel how it feels to lose a son.

She began to sing to her distraught Auntie, she wanted her to be happy. To know that her son was happy with his new family. For her to know that she had ponies who loved her. Melody sang and sang for a long time, her horn glowing brightly. Soon Rainbow Dash's emotions calmed and her tears stopped flowing and Melody stopped sing.

"T-thank you Melody," Rainbow Dash said.

Melody looked her Auntie in the eyes and said, "I'm still going to be friends with Cloud Dash, Auntie. No matter what you, Mama, or even Papa says. I won't tell him that you are his actual mom, I promise."

All she could do was nod. A few minutes later she asked shakily, "Can you tell me more about him? Please?"

And so Melody told Rainbow Dash everything she knew about Cloud Dash. Realizing the second part of his name was actually named after Rainbow Dash's second name. Melody pointed- when she finally noticed- out that their personalities were kind of the same. Rainbow Dash cried the whole time. Always wanting to know more.

Fluttershy and Melody returned home late that night to find an awaiting dinner and an awaiting Papa. They ate and Mama had told Papa what had happened. Melody didn't even wait to listen to the whole thing. She ate her meal, then went straight up to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Melody woke up in the morning to see it was still dark and there were storm clouds outside her window. "Thats strange..." she murmured. She did her usual morning stretches, thank celestia for the day (at least she thought it was day...), and went to see if her Mama and Papa were up. When she got to their door she didn't hear anything from the other side amd decided to peek in. "Papa? Mama?" She asked as she opened the door all the way. They weren't there.

"...thats weird..." she thought and decided to go outside and look.

They weren't around the house either. Melody was starting to get scared, and decided to fly into ponyville to find Twilight and Spike. She flew high up into the sky, only to almost choke on the smoke that she thought was a storm cloud. She coughed and flew lower to were she could breath easier. "What in the hay is goin on?" Melody thought.

Finally she made into Ponyville... only to discover were the smoke was coming from. Every home and every shop was on fire. Melody gasped at the sight and began to choke on the horrible fumes. She landed on the ground so she could see and breath, and began to run towards the libary. "Its the the only place in town thats not on fire," thought Melody hopefully.

When she got there she burst through the door, calling Auntie Twilight's and Uncle Spike's names. Nobody answered. Books and papers scattered the floor and... blood.

Melody ran out of the libary, she was terrified. Thats when she heard it.

It was a loud and terrible and broken laugh. Melody turned around and saw a beast staring at her with blood red eyes. "Melody!" He bellowed loudly, "I will find you! And when I do... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Melody screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to run, to fly. She was stuck, there was nothing she could do...

The monster laughed cruelly and brought one of his fists high into the air and brought it down with amazing speed. Melody screamed and screamed as the fist came towards her...

"Melody! Melody!" Fluttershy called, shaking. Her poor Melody was having a horrible nightmare. She was thrashing around on her bed and crying, whimpering, sometimes even screaming.

Big Macintosh was beside her, trying to wake her up.

Melody opened her eyes and saw something big and red beside her. Red, the color blood! She screamed as loud as she could, tears falling from her eyes, and her horn begining to glow with a spell.

"NNNOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOUR GOIN TO KILL ME!" She screamed. Her horn glowed brighter and brighter and then there was a bright flash and everything changed.

She was no longer were she once was. She didn't know where she was but... it felt safer to her. Slowly she began to calm down. Once she was calm, she looked around to get an idea of her surroundings.

She had no idea where she was at.

She tried to call out, but thought better of it. "What if that monster comes?" She thought and was instantly terrified.

She stayed where she was, and waited for someone to find her.

She didn't have to wait long.

She had been sitting there for quite some time, unsure of what to do. Her eyesight was blurry and it took almost all her will to keep from falling asleep.

Soon her will broke and sleep over comes her.

She didn't know how long she was asleep but a thumping on her head woke her up. It was Angel.

"A-angel?" She asked.

The little bunny nodded and then ran off as fast as he could. Sleep claimed Melody again.

She was woken up again by her name. Somepony was calling it loudly. She wanted to tell them to stop but didn't have the energy to move her mouth. Melody thought she heard wings flapping far, far away. She heard hooves breaking twigs a little closer... but still far away. Somepony was whispering her name.

Some how she found the strength to open her eyes and turn her head. She saw a black pegasus with a gray mane with a yellow streak through it... "Uncle Lighting Strike..." the thought floaty faintly through her mind.

He was the one whispering her name. She blinked at him, than she let her eyes close, knowing she was safe...

Lighting Strike was flying over EverFree with Rainbow Dash, trying to find poor little Melody. He hoped with all his heart that the sweet little filly was ok. When he had left Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy had been a wreck, she looked absolutely crushed. He had to help. And that was when Angel had run and pointed to EverFree.

"Rainbow Dash!" He called.

"What is it Lighting?"

"You go over there-" he pointed east, "and I'll go this way-" he pointed west, "if i find her, look out for a Lighting bolt!"

"Gotcha! You look for a rainbow!"

He nodded and then flew toward the direction he had assigned himself. He carefully watched the ground as he flew, not wanting to miss the filly. He flew for sometime before he came across a clearing. Right in the middle of it the young filly. He flew down as fast as he could, forming a lighting bolt. Hopefully Rainbow Dash had saw it.

He landed a few feet away from Melody. She wasn't moving, didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Melody?" He said softly and began to trot to her side, "Melody! Come on Mels!"

Thats when she moved. She slowly turned her head and blinked at him. "Melody," he said, "Its ok now, your safe, Mels." He watched as her eyes slowly closed and she stopped moving. He pressed an ear to her chest to make sure her heart was still beating. He could hear the young filly's heart fluttering in uneven beats. "That can't be good..." he thought.

It was getting cold out and Lighting Strike didn't want to move Melody without Rainbow to help him. He laid down around her small body to give it the warmth it needed to survive. "Where are you Dash?" He thought, worried and annoyed. He had to get Mels out of her NOW.

"Lighting!" He heard his name being called from high above.

He saw the rainbow maned and sky colored pegasus against the darkening sky, "Rainbow Dash!" He called loudy.

It worried even more when the small filly pressed up against his warm stomach didn't even react at his loud call to her aunt.

He watched Rainbow dash dive down and land a few feet away. She ran to them at full speed, "How is she? Is she ok? I got here as fast as I could," she said in a breathless rush.

"I don't know if shes ok. Her heart beat is uneven and shes keeps getting colder. Both aren't good..." he said, trying to wrap his body closer around the filly.

"What are we gunna do?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"For now all we can do is keep her warm... come lay over here beside her," directed Lighting Strike.

Rainbow Dash laid down and wrapped herself around Melody too. "I hope they find us soon..." murmured RD.

"Me too..."

_(midnight)_

"Its been hours! Where are they!" Asked Rainbow Dash.

Lighting Strike didn't answer, he was listening to Melody's heart again. He was really starting to get scared now, her heart beat was even harder to hear and fluttering fast, but still uneven. 'If only we had some way to signal them...'

He looked at his friend and smiled. "What are looking at?" She asked.

"I have an idea!" He told her, "you go up and do a sonic rainboom and that will tell everyone else where we're at!"

"You are a genius!" She got and jumped into the sky and flew so high that Lighting Strike couldn't see her. Then he saw a rainbow come down then there was a huge explosion of a rainbow. The filly he was wrapped around didn't move or even twitch a little. "Just hold on Melody help will be here-" as Lighting was thinking that a bright light flashed in front of his eyes andthen Twilight and Big Macintosh were standing over him.

Big Macintosh saw how lifeless his daughter looked and a tear fell from his eye, "Shes not... dead is she?"

"No, Mac. Not yet but shes gunna be if we don't get her to a hospital NOW." Said Rainbow as she landed beside them.

"Ok," said Twilight as a light shone from her horn.

Then they were all the loby of the hospital.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Nurse Redheart.

"its Melody!" Said Twilight as she picked up the filly with magic.

Nurse Redheart nodded and got a stretcher and Twilight laid the filly gently on it.

Then Nurse Redheart rolled her away, screaming for the Doctor as she went.

There was a bright light and Twilight disappeared again. A few moments later there was another flash and then Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and Lighting Strike's beautiful wife Pinkie pie.

Now all they could do was wait...

* * *

did you like this chapter? Hope so! Leave in a review if theres any major mistakes... :/ i tried my best...


	5. Recovery and a Hidden Truth Unveiled

Hey guys! Last chapter the nightmare begins when she goes to sleep that night. It ends when she wakes up and sees 'red' and guess who has a red coat? Big mac. Since big mac was trying to wake her up, all she saw was 'red' and got freaked out and teleported to the forest. Then it goes to lighting strike who finds her. Hope that helped!

* * *

Melody slowly blinked opened her unwilling eyes. She looked around without moving her head. Once again, she didn't know where she was at. But she did recongize one pony...

"Mama," her voice wouldn't go louder than a whisper.

Fluttershy's head snapped up and saw her daughter looking at her. She rushed to her side, crying, "Melody! Oh my Melody! My sweet, sweet, Melody! I thought I lost you! You almost died!"

'I _almost died...?'_ Melody thought, trying to grasp the idea.

"Its ok, Mama," she had to whisper, "I'm ok now."

"You wouldn't wake up for three days!" Her mother cried.

_'Maybe_ I _did almost die...'_ she thought, and that thought scared her.

"Mommy," Melody whispered-she hadn't called her Mama Mommy since she was three- tears falling down her face, "I'm sorry for scaring you Mommy."

All Mama did was cried. After a little while Papa walked in, "Fluttershy! Melody!" He had said, looking both worried and relieved at the same time.

"Hi, papa," Melody whispered.

"Good mornin', sugarcube," he said, then looked at a still crying Fluttershy, "Ah'll go get Nurse Redhaert, watch yer Ma fer a sec?"

"Yes, Papa," she said and he walked away. She tried to comfort her mom with soft words and attempted to sing for her, but her voice wouldn't let her. A few mintues later, Papa returned with Nurse Redheart and she took Mama out of the room.

Papa smiled sadly and walked over to Melody's beside.

"Papa?" She whispered.

"Eeyup?"

"Whats wrong with Mama?"

"Yer Mama is very tired, sugarcube. Ya gave us quite a scare there, Melody," Papa said, a serious look on his face.

Melody's eyes became haunted as she remembered what caused her to... flash away.

"Papa, it was so scary..." Melody told her Papa all about the dream, and then how she woke up seeing only red and got scared, "all of the sudden I was in a forest, and i was really tired and my eyes were blurry. I fell asleep, I remember Angel tapping my head and then Uncle Lighting Strike whispering my name... well i guess he was saying it... My body quit working right papa. I looked at Uncle and then closed my eyes. I woke up here."

Melody hadn't noticed but all the rest of her aunts and uncles had came in and had heard her story. She looked all around and then her body shook as cough racked her small body.

A cup floated in front of her in magenta magic, and she grabbed it and drank thirstily. After she was done she whispered, "Thank Auntie Twilight."

"Of course," said Twilight with a small smile, then looked serious, "Melody, when you... flashed away, you did something that was called teleporting. It used most of your energy. It took everything the doctor had to- to keep you alive."

"Mama said i was asleep for three days," Melody recalled.

"Oh yes, darling!" Said Auntie Rarity, "we were soooOOoo worried about you dear!"

"Yeah, sugarcube," said a nodding Auntie AJ, "it was all we could do ta keep yer Ma from fallin apart."

"My sonic Rainboom is how we were able to get you here as fast as we did!" Declared her Auntie Rainbow Dash proudly. Everyone glared at her. Melody couldn't help a giggle. It came out broken and ragged, but a giggle none the less.

Pinkie Pie looked like she was about to explode. Melody had heard that Auntie Pinkie always got in trouble out the hospital for being to loud. "Its ok, Auntie Pinkie," melody told her.

"Omygosh! I'msototallyhappyyou'reok! I'msososounbelieveablyhappy! IcouldjustSCREAM!" screamed Pinkie Pie in a tumbled mess.

"Calm down, Pinkie," said Uncle Lighting Strike with a smile, putting one of his wings over her Auntie's back. She calmed down instantly and smiled.

The whole time, Auntie Twilight seemed to be in deep thought. Sje said out of the blue, "I'm going to go do some studying on a few things. I'm sorry Melody, but I really must go."

Melody nodded and smiled. She knew her aunt was a very busy mare.

After talking to everypony for a while, Nurse Redheart came in and said that Melody needed her rest and everypony was going to have to leave. Everypony said there good byes and left Melody alone with the Nurse.

"Take this pill, please."

Melody looked at the pill, unsure.

Redheart saw her hesitation and sighed. "Its a sleeping pill. You may have been asleep for three days, but you're still extermly weak."

She took the pill and then settled into her hospital bed. Before she fell asleep, she asked Nusre Redheart, "Where is my Mama?"

"Shes asleep a few doors down, don't worry" she said.

Melody nodded and gave into sleep once more...

She woke up screaming. The monster had grabbed her and almost sqaushed her in her dream with his bare fist.

Nurse Redheart had come and calmed her and Melody had gone back to sleep.

The next she woke it was morning. No nightmares had cursed her sleep this time. She even got up and took a warm shower in the bathroom that was connected to her room. She dried her hair, which in the past few days had grown slightly longer. She brushed it out then moved onto her tail. She walked out of the bathroom and saw on her tray was apple jam toast, her favorite. She saw her smiling Papa and gave him a hug. For some reason or another, she began to cry. She didn't know why, but thats what she did.

Her Papa had picked her up and held her tightly as she cried. Offering quiet support. Papa always knew what to say, even though sometimes it was nothing at all. "I love you, Papa."

"Ah love ya, too, sugarcube," he said holding her tighter.

Melody cried the whole morning away, Papa just sat there and held her. Finally when she stopped crying she told Papa her new nightmare had had.

He didn't know what to say, so instead he kissed her forehead and said, "Lets not worry bout the past for now sugarcube. How bout you eat yer toast?"

"Ok, Papa."

"Ah gotta go ta work now sugarcube, but ah'll be back later ok?"

She nodded, her mouth full of apple jam toast.

Not much happened throughout the day. Lighting Strike came by and gave her a cupcake that Pinkie Pie had made. But that had been the most exciting thing for a few hours until...

"Cloud Dash!"

"Melody!"

Cloud Dash flew up on her bed and hugged her tightly, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "The doctor says I'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thats great!" Cloud Dash said with a smile.

Melody smiled and then realized he had a kind of worried look on his face, "Whats wrong Cloud Dash?"

"What happened to you Melody?" He asked, his voice completely serious.

"Its a long story..." said Melody, unsure.

"I have time," he said, a small smile on his face.

She told him everything.

"Wow..." he said, amazed.

"It was so terrible.." she had a haunted look in her eyes.

"It'll be ok, Melody. You just have to remember that you have ponies who love you."

Melody blinked at him, amazed. She had just said that very same thing to Rainbow Dash, his true mother, a few days ago.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing," stuttered Melody.

He shrugged, "Whatever you say."

They talked and had a few laughs. Cloud Dash was about to leave when Rainbow Dash walked in the room, "Hey, Mels I-" she froze when she noticed her son.

"Oh hi Auntie Rainbow Dash."

She just stood there, frozen. She stared at the young colt in front of her. "Um...Melody, whats wrong with your aunt?"

"Nothing shes just... frozen in time! Yeah its a game we like to play!"

"Oh alright! Yeah I get it! It looks like shes frozen!" Said Cloud Dash, laughing.

Rainbow Dash's lip began to quiver, but Cloud Dash failed to notice, "I'll see you tomorrow, Melody!" He called as he walked around Rainbow Dash and out the door.

Rainbow Dash turned around and shut the door. Tears finally spilling down her face.

"Hes- hes just like me!" She weeped. It took Melody a minute to notice, but her Auntie was proud. Proud of her son, her son she never knew but deep down wished she could.

Since she was still too weak to fly, Melody jumped off her bed and went over to her aunt. She hugged her tightly and said nothing. She couldn't help but think of just eariler when her father had held her and was strong and soild. Right now she was Papa and Rainbow Dash was... Melody.

Soon Rainbow Dash calmed down and then left, saying something about the clouds.

Her next visiter took her breath away.

"MAMA!" she yelled and ran to her, pressing her face in her warm chest fur.

"Oh Melody..." said her Mama softly as she gathered her in a hug, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I had just been so worried and overwhelmed... I love you."

"Its ok, Mama," Melody said into her Mama's fur, "I love you too"

They both sat there for awhile, not moving, not speaking, not crying, just sitting there. Enjoying each others warmth.

Big legs then surrounded them both. Melody looked up and saw her Papa's warm, smiling face.

They sat like that, there family whole again. Soon nightfall was upon them and Nurse Redheart came by with her pill. Melody had begged her to let her Mama stay. Reluctantly the Nurse said yes and then papa said his goodbyes and went to stay at Sweet Apple Arces.

Melody took her pill and her Mama said, "If you have any nightmares, remember that your mama is right beside you and that she loves you. Ok?"

"Yes Mama." Melody said, then sleep over came her.

Her nightmare came. When she finally saw the beast, she didn't scream. She said over and over, "My Mama is right beside me. My Mama loves me. My Mama is right beside me. My Mama loves me." And then the dream just ended. She didn't even wake up.

She woke up that mprning well rested and her Mama stretching beside her.

"Mama!" She said excitedly, "It worked! The monster didn't hurt me!"

Fluttershy smiled and wrapped Melody in a hug, "Thats great, Melody!"

"I can't wait to go home Mama."

"Me too," her mama said.

That day they got ready to go home. Melody didn't have to take those pills anymore, that she was very thankful for. The doctor did give Fluttershy Melody pills just incase she was having a hard time sleeping.

Finally four o'clock came around, and so did Papa. "Papa!" Melody said, attempting to fly, but failing, "Where have you been?"

"Ah've been cleanin up the cottage," he said, a smile on his face, "come on, its time ta get ya home now, sugarcube."

"Yay!" Melody said, and with her Mama's help, got onto her Papa's back.

The started walking home, laughing and talking like nothing had happened. Which was probably best.

Their little cottage came in to sight some time later.

"Hey Melody," said Papa

"Yes Papa?"

"Why don't ya run ahead."

"Ok!" Melody jumped off her Papas back and run to the door. She open it and all of a sudden...

"SURPISE! WELOCOME HOME MELODY!"

"EEEEP!" Melody screamed and then laughed loudly. Everypony she knew was there; Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie (as soon as Melody saw her pink aunt she knew she was the one who had planned this), Lighting Strike, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Applebloom, Rainbow Dash, and beside Rainbow Dash was Cloud Dash.

"Hey!" Said Pinkie Pie excitedly, "I planned this party for you! I invited -almost- EVERYSINGLE PONY YOU KNOW!"

"Thanks Pinkie Pie!" Melody laughed, "Thank you everypony!"

"Your Welcome!" They all said.

Mama and Papa walked in behind Melody and her Mama said, "Welcome home, Melody."

Melody hugged her and then went to talk to Cloud Dash. Something just didn't seem right. He throwing cautious glances at Rainbow Dash, who was talking and laughing with Pinkie Pie and Lighting Strike.

"Hey," Melody said, "is everything ok?"

Cloud Dash looked at her and shrugged. He looked really troubled for a five-year-old colt.

"Y-you can tell me anything," Melody strutted.

Cloud Dash looked deep into her eyes and sighed, "Yesterday, after I got home, my Ma and Pa were talking to her," he gestured vaguely to Rainbow Dash, "and when I walked in, everypony, except for my Pa, was crying. I asked what was wrong and why my Ma and your aunt was crying. My Pa looked me straight in the eye and said I was adopted. I was her," he gestured to Rainbow Dash again, "son."

Tears were streaming down his face by now. He looked lost and unsure of himself.

"I'm so sorry Cloud Dash. It must-"

"And you knew the whole time..." he said quietly, his eyes full of betyral.

"Not until after that first day of school. That one day in the hospital I forgot until my Auntie walked in." Melody said, looking her friend in the eye.

"But... your not judging me?"

"Why would I judge you?" Melody asked, baffled.

Cloud Dash leaned close to Melody's ear and whispered, "The only reason why I'm here today is because your 'auntie' was raped by my father, Soarin of the Wonderbolts."

Melody gasped. She didn't know what to say or what to think. So she grabbed Cloud Dash and hugged him tightly. He was crying, but still embraced her.

"How c-can you s-still be so n-nice to m-me? I-I'm a m-monster's son..."

"No, your not a monster's son, Cloud Dash," Melody said, believing her words with all her heart, "Your Rainbow Dash's son. Shes the bravest and most daring pony anypony has been lucky enouh to know. Soarin isn't your father. He doesn't count. The ponies who truly love you are your parents, the ponies who really love you are your family."

Cloud Dash's tears came to a stop during Melody's speech and he pulled slightly away from her, looking into her light pink eyes with his green ones, "Do you really think so?"

She nodded and smiled. He smiled back. Then Melody got up and discovered everypony there had been listening. Fluttershy was crying, but had a proud smile on her face, Rarity's bottom lip was quivering, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were crying in eachothers hooves, Pinkie pie was smiling, tears falling down her face, Lighting Strike stood beside her, one of his wings over her back and his snout pressed lovingly against the side of her head, his eyes closed. Papa was doing much the same with Mama. Twilight had a sad smile on her face and Spike had run off somewhere. Cloud Dash had gotten up and walked over to his mom, his real mon and asked her, "Do you love me?"

Rainbow Dash looked at him, surpised. Then she slowly nodded, tears creeping out of her eyes, "Since the moment I saw you."

Cloud Dash had tears begining to fall from his eyes as well, "Then why did you give me away?"

"I-I thouht... I-I it would b-be best. F-for you and m-me. But I w-was wrong... Wil you ever forgive me?" Cried Rainbow Dash with all her heart.

Cloud Dash looked at her smiled throuh his tears, "maybe after you take me out to ice-cream."

Rainbow Dash gave mix between a laugh and a cry and scooped Cloud Dash off the floor and hugged him tightly.

If they hadn't been before, everypony was crying now. Even Papa and Lighting Strike shed a few tears.

After everypony had stopped crying, the party continued until late. Melody and Cloud Dash had fallen asleep on the couch and Rainbow Dash had to carry her son to his home.

Big Mac carried Melody off to bed and tucked her in...

* * *

Tada! if youre confused about anything in the chapters just leave a review and ill explain it. (Unless i want to keep it a mystery) :P well theres chapter 5! This author note is on the edge of insanity...


	6. Strange Voices and An Old Blanket

Hey guys! So... i just heard about this mary sue thingy. I read about it and found out that its not a very good thing... at all. So if i started doing that with Melody WARN ME RIGHT AWAY i plan to keep to her amazing sing voice and magic potential and her being able to sense feelings of those close to her or extermly strong ones. But that should be it... not too bad is it? It all has to do with getting her cutie mark (next chapter or so). Anywho, shout out to Starry Fluttershy, im so happy that you like this story! Her comment for some reason or another put huge smile on my face and gave me a confidence boast! Thank you so much! And to Applejackisthebestpony, i really love your support of my story! Reviews like yours and aaaaalllll the other bronies and pegasisyers im failing to mention (sorry bout that!) just make this story worth writing ya know? I just wanted to say thank you to all of you! And now without further ado- chapter 6! (One thing i wanted to meantion as well, to avoid confusion i shall be putting ' these things at the beginning and end of melody's dreams! And ive decided to put ' around thoughts too.)

* * *

'"YOU CANT RAN FOREVER!" Screamed the beast.

Melody had tried her new trick that had worked the other night, but this time it only made it so she could run away and hide.

She was terrified. She knew the monster would find her eventually, but she didn't know when.

"Melody..." a voice a whispered her name.

"Huh?" Melody whispered, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Come here, my love..." the whisper came again.

"Who are you?" Melody whispered, taking a small step forward.

Melody wasn't sure, but the mysterious voice had sounded like a mare.

"Come closer, daughter," whispered a more stallion sounding voice.

Melody took a tentative step forward. "Papa?" She whispered, but it didn't sound like her Papa.

"One step closer, and you'll be free of this nightmare," whispered the mare sounding voice, "when you wake, my love, find your blanket... it will protect you from these horrible nightmares..."

Meldoy took one step closer...'

She bolted up right in bed. She was panting heavily and she was drenched in nasty sweat.

"Ew," Meldy murmured, then looked up at the sky. She discovered it was still night time and that the moon was barley visible at the top of her window.

It had been a few weeks since she got out of the hospital. She was still having these terrible dreams, but tonight was the first night her Mama's advice didn't help her. The strange voices were new too. She didn't feel scared of them though, not like she was of the beast.

In those few weeks she had also began going back to school. She had even befriended another pony. Her name is Little Note. She says shes related to Octavia, but how Melody can't remember. She has a silver coat and blond mane and tail was a white streak through it and her eyes a light amber color. She told Melody that she loves to play the saxophone.

Cloud Dash had begged his parents to let him go live with his true mother. Finally, when they found out they were pregnant with their first foul, had allowed him to go and live with Rainbow Dash. Her Auntie had been estatic. She welcomed her soon with both hooves, wanting to make up for the lost years of not knowing him. Now that Melody knew him alot better, she began to notice that she was sensing his subtle emotions. They were faint to her, but still there.

She sighed, coming back to reality, what had the mare's voice said? Something about a blanket...? And a daughter? No, no. That doesn't make sense. 'Hmm,' Melody thought in the dark, 'I've seen a pink blanket in pictures Mama has showed me... maybe its that one?'

She jumped and flew quietly to her door. She opened it and flew towards the small closet where Mama stores all the blankets. She opened the door and it creaked quietly, Melody winced slightly at the sound. Though the sound of her Papa's snoring confirmed that her Mama and Papa were still asleep. She breathed out a silent sigh of relief. She looked through the blankets until she found one that looked like he one she was looking for. Using her magic to pick up the the other blankets that were in her way, she grabbed the blanket firmly in her teeth and pulled it out. She set the other blankets back in place and closed the door, it once again making the creaking sound causing her to cringe.

She flew back to her room, closing the door with her magic and landing softly on the floor. Melody dropped the blanket on the floor and unfolded it. She noticed in the corner of the blanket was a cyrstal heart with gold... things underneath it. The heart rang a bell in the very back of her mind, a memory in the back of her mind coming forth.

'"Princess Cadance? Who is she?" Melody remembered asking.

"You've never heard of Princess Cadance? What about Shining Armor?" Meldoy recalled Cloud Dash asking.

"I've heard of him! Hes my Auntie Twilight's brother!"

Cloud Dash had gasped, "Are you, like, his daughter or something?"

She had laughed, "Of course not, silly! My Papa is Big Macintosh Apple! My Mama is Fluttershy Apple!"

"Thats a relief. Princess Mi Amor Cadanza and Head of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, disappeared five years ago."

"What? How does a Princess and Head of the Royal Guard, just go missing?" Melody remembered being shocked at the new information.

"Nopony knows, from what my Ma tells me, someponies are still out there looking trying to find them."

"Wow..." Melody had sighed.

Cloud Dash had nodded, "Alot of ponies loved and respected them. Cadance's special talent was spreading love and happiness. Her cutie mark was a crstyal heart with some gold things underneath it-"'

Melody broke off the memory there. She knew she had heard about the crystal heart somewhere! But... why was Princess Cadance's cutie mark on her blanket? A yawn made its way out of her mouth and Melody scooped the blanet up and tucked herself back in with it. 'I'll ask Mama about the blanket tomorrow...' she thought sleepily.

Melody drifted off to sleep, and this time she only dreamed about a small clearing full of flowers and beautiful butterflies with heart patterns on their wings...

* * *

ik this chapter kind of sucked. This is my last chapter for 2 weeks! Sad face ik ik. And it was just a filler really. And can you guess who was in her dream? Im sure you can. But how did they get there? Only to be answered later... and i just wanted to thank DonutR25 for his pony idea. (You too Applejackisthebestpony but yours should come later... hopefully...) i decided to yours -DonutR25- as a Melody's first female friend. She'll get her cutie mark later. (Need help with Cloud Dash's cutie mark! I have no idea what his talent should be! Help me out please!)


	7. A Little Note and A Strange Feeling

hey guys! I am back! :D now before we jump into this chapter i just wanna say some stuff... ive seen how many have veiwed this story! And at the moment i began typing this it was 2214! But i only have 50 reviews... please guys show me some love! I love reading what u guys have to say about this story! Its wat keeps my writing it! Well now that is over with onto the next thing i wanna say. U guys know in chapter 3 how i did the little catching up thing wih the mane six and what not? Well i was thinking i could do a whole seprate story on it! Each chapter containing the ponies story. Sound good? It will (prolly) be called The Sweetest Melody: Catching Up. So be on the look out for that! Now then... i need one more pony idea for melodys friend. And if u have any little songs u wrote that u will be willing to let me use that would be awesome! (I would give u full credit for the song so dont worry about that!) Any other song that u hear and would like to suggest for the story would be great as well. Onto the story! (Finally right?)

* * *

"Melody?" Fluttershy said softly as she poked her head into her daughter's room, "Melody, sweetheart, you need to, um... wake up now, please."

But all melody did was murmur and turn around and pull her blanket over her head. Fluttershy sighed and walked over to her daughter's bedside.

"Melody, come on." Said Fluttershy. Thats when she noticed what blanket it was. She shook her head in disbelief. It was her foal blanket, the one Fluttershy had found her in. She hadn't used it since she was about three-years-old. Why did she have it now?

"Melody, why are using your blankie?" Fluttershy asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

The white alicorn filly yawned loudly and turned towards her Mama, her light pink eyes halfway hidden under her golden bangs. "I had a dream about it last night..." she mumbled sleepily, "It was another nightmare, I think. I was running-" she yawned again and continued talking, "-and I was hiding and a...I think a mares voice told me to get my blanket. I heard a stallion's voice too, I can't remember what said but he said something about a daughter."

'Theres only nine ponies who know about that blanket...' thought Fluttershy, 'Big Mac, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Princess Cadance, and myself.'

Fluttershy would have added Shining Armor, but she just wasn't sure.

'it had to have been Cadance and Shining Armor!' Fluttershy concluded, 'Cadance would have known about the blanket and Shining Armor would have called her daughter! It makes sense! ...but she can't know,' She finished the thought sadly.

Melody got out from under the blhnket and stretched out her wings and legs. While she did so she asked a qustion that shocked Fluttershy out her fur-

"Mama? Why does my blanket have Princess Cadance's cutie mark on it?"

"W-what? H-h-how do you know a-about Cadance?" Fluttershy asked, she had never told Melody about the princess . She had her friends and husband Pinkie Pie Swear.

"Cloud Dash told me about her and told me more about Twilights big brother."

'Of course...' Fluttershy sighed mentally amd said out loud, "Oh, um, I made it like that!"

"Really?"

"Of course," Fluttershy said, hoping she sounded convincing.

Melody looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "Your lying."

"N-no I'm not."

Melody jumped off her bed and snorted, "You know as well as I do that I can your read emotions Mama. I tell when your lying..."

Fluttershy swallowed, and faced her daughter, "Melody, sweetheart..."

Melody shuddered, not at her mother's words, but her emotions. She was incredibly sad and full of... regret? What could her mother be regretting?

"this isn't the right time to tell you, ok? Please trusted me Melody."

Melody stared at her Mama for a minute, looking her mother deep in the eyes. Slowly she nodded her head, eyes narrowing once more, "Ok, fine. But I don't like the secrets Mama."

Her Mama nodded and left room only saying that she needed to start heading to school.

Before Melody left she brushed her mane. She hadn't been braiding lately, she thought it looked wonderful down. She thought and did the same wih her tail. After she was all done she flew out her window and towards the school house. On the way there she saw a certain silver coated earth pony with a blonde mane and tail that had a single white streak through it. Melody smiled. It was her newest friend Little Note. She happily recalled the day she had become friends the smaller than average filly.

_(Flashback...)_

Melody was flying to school, just like anyother day. She was almost to the school house when she saw the three bullies Silver Shadow, Fizzle, and Strawberry. The were in a triangle around a smaller silver pony.

Melody could see Silver Shadow point a hoof and laugh. Her minions had done the same.

The white alicorn's face almost twisted in rage. Those fillies were so mean!

Overtime, Melody had grown some backbone and was able to stand up to the silver unicorn and her goons.

She began to spiral down to the filly's rescue. She landed wih a 'thump' in front of Silver Shadow, the unicorn and her friends jumped back in surpise and so did the other filly.

"Did I scare ya?" Asked Melody, a wicked smile on her face.

Silver Shadow regained her composure and snorted, "No, of course not."

Melody could her hear Fizzle and Strawberry agreeing with their leader behind her but paid them no mind. Silver Shadow was the only one worth 'speaking' to.

"If you don't mind me asking," began Melody, "just what were you bullies doing to this filly?"

Silver Shadow and her goons chuckled, and Strawberry said, "Oh, we were just having some, you know, _fun."_

"Yeah... _'fun__'"_ Silver Shadow smiled cruely.

Melody narrowed her eyes at the silver unicorn and turned to the cowering earth filly and asked gently, "Are you ok?"

She nodded jerkily, her blonde and white streaked mane bobbed.

Melody sighed. Even though she didn't know the filly, she could still sense her terror. Whatever Silver Shadow had done had scared her terribly. "Whats your name?"

"L-Little Note..."

Melody smiled. The name fit the small filly to a t. "Thats a great name!"

"You think so?" Little Note asked.

Melody nodded and she felt the filly's terror drop to were she could no longer sense it.

Little Note smiled and stood to her full height. The earth filly only reached to Melody's chin. Melody didn't care though. Just like her Mama taught her, everypony is special in his or her own way. Being short was Little Note's.

Out of no-where Melody was slammed into Little Note's tiny body.

They let out they're own 'oof's and 'ow!'s as they landed.

"Hey!" Melody shouted and pointed a hoof at Fizzle, who was laughing and sticking out her tongue, "You _JERK!"_

She launched herself at the red earth filly. Her pale green eyes widen in terror and her laughing stopped. Before Melody could get too close though, she was frozen mid-air. She slowly- and against her will- was turned toward Silver Shadow, whose horn was glowing with a royal purple colored magic. The silver unicorn smirked, her midnight colored eyes shining with triumph, "Haha! What? Magic got your tongue?"

Melody laughed back, her horn glowing with light blue magic. Silver Shadow mouh almost fell to the ground in shock. Melody dropped down to the ground as she broke the unicorns spell with ease.

"Silver Shadow, darling," Said Melody, copying her Aunty Rarity's voice, "You couldn't possibly believe you could over power an Alicorn, did you?"

With her magic, Melody closed Silver Shadow's mouth for her, along wih everypony else's.

She turned around and smiled at Little Note, "Do you go to Ms. Cheerilee's schoolhouse?"

"Today is going to be my first day, but as you can see, i was stopped by those three," Little Note said.

Melody nodded, and her horn glowing with a spell. Suddenly the three bullies were frozen still.

"Silver Shadow, this is an easy spell you should be able to break in-"

"Oh!" Exclaimed Little Note suddenly, "I know that spell! I studied it. After seeing Silver Shadow's magic, she should be able to break in 10 minutes! Giving her just enough time time to get to class. Which starts in 15 minutes!"

Melody looked at the small filly, shocked. Little Note looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. Melody shook off her shock and smiled back at Little Note, she was beginning to like this silver filly.

Melody jerked her head toward the schoolhouse and said, "Come on, Little Note. You can sit beside me and my friend Cloud Dash."

"Really?"

"Well yeah!" Said Melody, "Your my friend now, right?"

Little Note looked at her, unsure.

"It's ok, Lil'" Melody smiled, "I'm not ever gunna be mean to you like those three."

Little Note when she called her Lil'. A small smile planted itself on her lips and she said, "Ok... I've never had a friend before. Books and musical instruments have always been my friends. Especially the saxophone."

"Well, Lil'" Melody said, beginning to trot towards the schoolhouse, motioning for Little Note to follow, "you just got a friend."

Melody introduced her new friend to Cloud Dash who also took a liking to the small filly. Little Note turned out to be quite the genius in every subject. She said she could play almost every instrument thanks to her Aunt Octavia.

_(Present_ _time)_

"Hey, Lil'!" Melody called as she began to lazily desend down.

"Hi Melody!" She called back as she watch her friend slowly make her way back to earth.

Once Melody landed the two fillies began walking towards the school house together and began chatting about things that just popped out of their mouths.

Melody was laughing about something Little Note had said, when Cloud Dash zipped past over head.

"Whats his hurry?" Asked Little Note.

"I don't know. But come on lets go figure it out!" Melody kneeled down and let Little Note climb on her back. Since she was so tiny, Little Note didn't way too much and because of Melody's alicorn body, she was able to carry the silver filly on her back when she flew. Too bad it was only for short distances.

Melody followed her speedy friend slowly, not wanting to get too tired. Turns out, he had been speeding to the schoolhouse.

"Huh, thats weird," declared Lil', "Cloud Dash is always in a hurry, but never to get to school."

Melody nodded in agreement and landed on the ground and let Little Note off her back. The both trotted at a fast paced toward their cyan colored friend.

"Hey, Cloud Dash," Melody said as she reached were he was standing, "why were you in such a hurry to get to school?"

"To see if the rumors were true!"

Melody and Little Note exchange a confused, and then Little Note took a step forward, "What rumor?"

Cloud Dash rolled his eyes and said, "Silver Shadow got her cutie mark!"

_"WHAT!"_ Melody and Little Note exclaimed at the same time.

"I know right!" Said Cloud Dash, then he pointed, "there she is!"

Melody and Little Note both turned there heads and looked at the arrogant silver unicorn whose flank was no longer blank. It had a black ghost on it and the ghost face was frowning in a scary way.

"Her special talent must be scaring ponies," shuddered Lil'.

"Whats wrong Lil'?" Asked Melody, she could just barley feel Little Note's emotions but she could still feel her rising fear.

Little Note sigh and said, "You remember the day you stopped them from bullying me?"

Melody nodded.

"Well, Silver Shadow was using her magic on me. She was making me see spiders crawling on me. It was really scary even though I knew it was an iilusion."

Cloud Dash growled and then snorted, "Shes just a bully, " then he mumbled, "I can't stand that motherbucker..."

"Cloudy!" Exclaimed Melody.

"What?" Said Cloud Dash.

"You know what!" Melody said, narrowing her eyes, "we may not like her-"

_"Cough,_ understatement, _cough,"_ faked Cloud Dash. Little Note giggled.

"and she doesn't like us, but that doesn't mean we have to go down to her level!"

Little Note sighed, "Melody's right..."

Cloud Dash sighed and nodded.

Then Ms. Cheerilee's voice rang out as she called for the class to come inside that way she could begin teaching.

Around six hours later, school let out. Melody and Cloud Dash had said goodbye to Little Note as she went to the libary to talk to Twilight. The two friends had decided to hang out for a little while before heading to their seprate homes.

Melody and Cloud Dash had flew up to a cloud that hadn't been vanquished by the cloud control, to relax.

"I really want to get my cutie mark..." said Cloud Dash longingly.

"Me too," said Melody, laying her head down on her hooves, "but I'm not in any hurry, it'll come eventually."

"I guess..."

Melody chuckled and then sighed, recalling the mornings events. Cloud Dash looked her curiously, and when she didn't acknowledge him, he shrugged and layed down beside his friend.

Melody had her eyes half closed as she let the sun warm her fur. She couldn't help but notice how Cloud Dash's fur felt against hers. It felt nice and soft. His fluffy white mane moving lazily with the gentle breeze that was blowing. She snuggled into him and sighed, feeling content. She drifted off into a light sleep.

Melody hadn't noticed but when she snuggled closer to Cloud Dash, he had stiffened. Cloud Dash didn't know why he did though. Soon he relaxed into her side just like she did and he finally noticed that his cloest friend was sound asleep. A smile tugged at the corner off her mouth as she dreamed.

_'She looks so peaceful...'_ he thought as he gazed at the sleeping alicorn filly. He couldn't help but notice how her white coat seem to glow in the sunlight, or how her already bright gold mane seem to be the same shade as the sun. _'And... and so beautiful...'_ he thought as he smiled.

Then he frowned. Had he really just thought that about his best friend? The filly he had helped on the first day of school? He didn't like _LIKE_ her... did he? No he couldn't... but he just called her beautiful. He looked at her again, this time looking at her wings.

He noticed that when looked at very, very closely at tip of her feathers was a little line of gold -just like her mane- that was barely visible. Fansinated, he decided to look at her sharp horn. Compared to the other unicorn fillies in class, Melody's horn was longer and looked more developed.

_'It must be because shes an alicorn...'_ he thought, amazed by her.

He started looking at her closed eyes, wishing he could see the pretty light pink irises. He settled for looking at her eyelids and eyelashes. Her eyelashes seemed to have gotten just the tiny bit longer since they ment and a bit curlier too. Her eyelids were a light shade of gold, Cloud Dash had to look really hard to be able to tell the difference between the light gold and her pure white fur.

Her face was relaxed and she had a small, peaceful smile on her soft lips.

Cloud Dash sighed, not knowing what these feelings could mean. He careful extended one of his wings and put it on her side, and she subconsciously snuggled closer to him. He liked the feeling of her so close...

But why? He had to wonder. Why did he like her so close? Why did he think his cyan feathers seem to be perfect with her pure white- gold lined ones? Why all theses qustions!

He sighed again and laid his head down by Melody's. He could hear her soft, rhythmatic breathing. Her breathing soon lulled him into a light slumber as well...

* * *

Well there you have it! This chapter is **FINISHED!** :D another one should be up soon in the next 3 days. Though i will be starting on that other story i mentioned as well. Dont forget to be a sweetheart and review!

**_*Little_****** _Note,_**** _DonutR25_****


	8. The First Cutie Mark and Zap Apples

Hey guys! I have found Melody's final friend and what Cloud Dash's talent and cutie mark will be! So please no more ideas! And as for the songs and what not, im still looking for some. And as for what i said last time about reviews last chapter... ik i am very lucky to have 56 reviews and only have 8 chapters up. Thank you Applejackisthebestpony for pointing that out. I will not complain anymore! I love you guys and thats why im finally gunna stop this...

Lol did you think i meant the story? Heck no! On to the story!

* * *

Melody blinked opened her eyes and looked around, yawning. She was still on the cloud with Cloud Dash. It was much darker though. Storm clouds surrounded their small white cloud.

"Hey Melody..." said Cloud Dash sleepily as he removed his wing from her side. _'When did he put his wing over me?'_ She thought. She shook it off and said, "Hey, was Rainbow Dash planning ona storm today?"

Cloud Dash looked puzzled and said, "There wasn't supposed to be."

"I guess nature had a different idea..."

"We should probably go home," Cloud Dash said standing up, "Come on, I'll fly you to your house."

Melody nodded and stood up, preparing herself to fly. She looked over the cloud to get her bearings when she realized with a start-

"We're not in Ponyville!"

"What do you mean we're not in Ponyville?" Asked Cloud Dash as he leaned over the side of the cloud as well.

Melody's breathing came in short gasps and Cloud Dash looked at her with concern in his green eyes., "Melody? Whats wrong?"

"See a-all those trees?"

"Yeah they're everywhere."

"We're over EverFree F-Forest..."

Cloid Dash instantly understood why Melody was so afraid now. Everypony had heard the stories and myths that surrounded EverFree. And now, it looked likeed they were right over the deepest part of it.

Melody crawled back to the middle of the cloud and cowered there. Cloud Dash looked at her and sighed.

"Cloud Dash," she whispered, "I'm scared..."

Right after she said that there was a large clap of thunder and then rain began to pour down. As the rain hit the cloud they were on, chunks began to fall off.

"Oh no!" Melody wailed.

_'This isn't good...'_ thought Cloud Dash.

He looked at Melody who was now shivering because of the cold rain and unforgiving wind. He grabbed her hoof and said, "Come on Melody! This cloud isn't last much longer!"

"How are we supposed to fly in this storm!" She had to shout over the wind.

"Do you trust me?" Cloud Dash asked, his green eyes shining brightly in the dark of the storm.

Melody blinked, she had knew that Cloudy was always brimming with confidence, but this was a whole new level. She nodded, realizing she trusted her best friend with all her heart.

Cloud Dash leaned over and said, "Get on my back! I know your a fast flier but I'm faster!"

Melody nodded and got onto his wet back, welcoming his warm body heat. Cloud Dash lifted off the cloud and flew as fast he could towards the storm cloud. Another clap of thunder sounded and a bright flash of lighting blinded the two young ponies.

Cloud Dash was beating his wings fast and hard, barley noticing Melody's added weight. He was flying faster then he had ever flown before. He felt Melody's hooves wrap around his neck as she struggled to stay on. He flew faster still, the lighting and storm clouds getting even closer.

The cyan pegasus began to spiral, a wind vortex forming around him and Melody. Rain slapped Cloud Dash's face unforgivingly. He was so close to his goal now, he could almost taste it!

As soon as his hoof- which was stretched out in front of him- touched the storm cloud, it exploded outward. There was a huge **BOOM** as the whole storm was destoryed by a single touch. The wind vortex around Cloud Dash slowly dissipated as he slowed down and started hoovering, Melody jumped off his back and hoovered beside him. They both looked in amazment at the little white clouds that floated lazily far apart from one another where the huge storm had just been.

Melody looked at Cloud Dash and their eyes ment. She gave a shaky chuckle and so did Cloud Dash. Their shaky chuckles soon became giggles and then full out laughter.

"You did it Cloud Dash!" Melody exclaimed through her laughter.

Cloud Dash did a flip in the air, puffed out his chest and said cockily, "Of course I did!"

Melody rolled her light pink eyes, but smiled. She happened to see his flank as he did another trick and gasped.

"What is it?" Asked Cloud Dash a puzzled look on his face.

All Melody did was point at his flank and smile. Cloud Dash looked at his once blank flank, where now it had a white cloud with light blue swirls that represented wind. He stared in amazment and shock. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"I got my cutie mark!" He screamed suddenly and was suddenly in Melody's face, "And the reason why!"

"Why am I the reason? _How_ am I the reason?" Melody asked, her voice quiet.

Cloud Dash told her, his voice getting quiet too, "I saw how scared you were. All I could think about was keeping you safe... I flew faster and faster, making the air around us help me... I don't know how the clouds exploded though."

He kissed her suddenly. It lasted maybe a second before he pulled away, a bright blush spreading across both of their faces.

"Um," began Cloud Dash awkwardly, "The wind blew us from that way-" he pointed a hoof to the east- "so Ponyville must be that way."

Melody nodded and began to fly beside him as they started heading in the direction of Ponyville, neither of them talking about the kiss.

_(Few Days Later)_

Melody and Cloud Dash had made it home safely. Rainbow Dash had happened to be at Fluttershy's house trying to find Cloud Dash when they arrived. She was so proud of her son that she cried when she heard the story of how got it. Cloud Dash and Rainbow Dash had gone home to celebrate, while Melody, Fluttershy, and Big Macintosh settled around the fireplace and told stories and had a good time.

In those few days, Applejack had came to visit the family of three on evening.

"A trutle!" Guessed Fluttershy.

Big Macintosh shook his head and continued to hope around the living room. Melody laughed at her mother's guess and watched her papa.

"I know! I know!" Exclaimed Melody, Big Mac looked at his daughter expectantly.

"You're a rabbit!"

Big Mac smiled and pressed a hoof to his nose and said, "Eeyup!"

"Yay!" Melody yelled.

"Melody..." Fluttershy said quietly.

Melody smiled shyly and said, "Sorry, M-"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Hey! Anypony home!" Shouted a familiar drawl.

"Aunty Applejack!" Melody yelled back and flew rlto the door and opened it.

"Howdy, sugarcube!" Said Applejack as she wrapped Melody in a hug.

"Applejack!" Said Big Mac happily and Applejack released Melody to hug her brother.

"Hi, Applejack," said Fluttershy quietly, "What brings you here so late?"

Applejack looked over her shoulder and called, "Come on ya'll!"

After a few seconds of confused looks from the little family, two ponies came into view and Fluttershy had everypony come inside.

"Red Gala!" Smiled Big Mac, "Nah what brings yahere from Applosa? Zap Apple season doesn't start for another week!"

"Howdy Big Macintosh," said the pale pink, light lime green maned pony said, "Ya remember Zap Apple dont ya?" She asked pushing a unicorn filly around Melody's age forward. The filly had a soft sandy brown coat with a mane and tail the same color as the zap apple trees with rainbow streaks. She had empire apple red eyes and a diamond white spotjust below her horn. She also had some white freckles under her eyes.

"'Course Ah remember the filly that was zapped by the zap apple lighting!"

"What!" Exclaimed Melody.

Zap Apple blushed and said in a raspy voice that reminded Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Fluttershy of Rainbow Dash but it still had a slight drawl to it, "It happened the day ah was born, thats why my mane and tail are this way."

"Wow!" Said Melody.

Applejack nodded, "How 'bout ah tell ya'll the story?

"Ok!" Said Melody as she grabbed a large cushion with her magic and settled onto it and patted a spot beside her, looking at Zap Apple as she did so.

The sandy brown unicorn scampered over and settled beside her cousin.

Once everypony was settled, Applejack began the story, "It was just like anyother evenin', we were all sittin' down ta soup- Big Macintosh was there since him and your mother weren't together just yet Melody..."

"Everypony dig in!" Said Granny Smith.

Just as Applebloom was about to get dessert for everypony, the heard a knock at the front door.

"Nah who could that be?" Asked Applejack as she went to get the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Ya uncle Green Apple! Now open up ya filly!" Called a deep voiced stallion.

A huge smile spread across Applejack's face as she opened the door to her late father's youngest brother and Granny Smith's youngest son.

In the door way stood a tall, musclar stallion that had the same green coat as Granny Smith, he had a long light brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was two apples, a red one and a green one. With him was his pregnant wife, Starshine, a midnight blue unicorn who had a white mane with strands of light blue in it. Her cutie mark was a white shooting star.

"Well howdy ya'll!" Said Applejack as she hugged them both in turn.

"Who is it?" Asked Applebloom as she walked into the room with Big Mac and Granny Smith.

"Its yer uncle Green Apple, ya silly filly!" Said Green Apple as he grabbed the Applejack's younger sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't be forgetting me, dear," said Starshine in her sweet voice.

Green Apple smiled and set down a giggling Applebloom, "Everypony, ah'm sure yer wondering why we're here."

"Eeyup," nodded Big Macintosh.

"Darn tootin'," said Granny Smith, "who are ya and what are ya doin in my house?"

"Ma..." groaned Green Apple, "Don't ya remember yer youngest son?"

Granny Smith narrowed her eyes and stared at him for several seconds. She suddenly smiled and said in a happy voice, "Green Apple! When did ya get here?"

Green Apple sighed, but smiled, "Just a minute ago Ma. Ah brought Starshine with me."

"Who?"

"My wife?" He said sighing again.

"Oh! Starshine! How are ya sugarcube?" Granny Smith said as she placed a hoof on Starshine's swollen stomach.

"A little tired, actually, Granny."

"A pregnant mare like yerself needs her rest! And food!" Declared Granny Smith, "Big Mac, clean up yer room."

Big Macintosh's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to complain when Applejack stopped him, "Nah Big Mac!" She scolded, "Ya have the biggest bed!"

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said, holding his head low as he went to clean his room.

"So," began Applejack, "what brings ya'll here?"

"Well, Ah had been telling Starshine about the Zap Apple trees and how they use magic-" Green Apple was saying when Starshine started talking excitedly, "i just had to see it! Trees harnessing magic! Rainbow apples! I just have to see it, whether I'm pregnant or not!"

Green Apple smiled at his wife and said, "Ah just can't say no to her..."

Applejack smiled, "Nah where are my manners? Ya'll must be starving!"

"Ah was just 'bout ta get the apple pie too!" Said Applebloom happily as she skipped off to get the pie.

"That sounds amazing..." said Starshine dreamily as she followed her niece.

"Its good seeing ya Green Apple and yer pretty wife, but ah'm gunna get some shut-eye," said Granny Smith sleepily.

"Ok, Ma," said Green Apple as he hugged his Ma goodnight.

Applejack and Green Apple went into the kitchen and found Starshine and Applebloom eating right out off the pie tin.

"Applebloom!" Applejack scolded, having a hard time keeping her giggles down.

"Starshine..." groaned Green Apple.

Both ponies looked up guiltily and backed away from the pie.

"Sorry, darling. It just looked so good..." Starshine said.

Applebloom pointed a hoof at Starshine and said, "Aunt Star told me ah could!"

After the yellow filly said that there was a moment of silence hen everypony burst out laughing, even Big Mac who got back in time to witness the whole thing. Applebloom frowned, confused, "Whats so funny?"

Chuckling, Applejack put a hoof around her little sister, "Nothin' Applebloom. Now run along and get ready fer bed, ya have school tomorrow."

"But-"

"Applebloom," said Big Mac in his deep voice, giving her a look.

"Ok..." she gave everypony a hug and went upstairs.

"Come on, ya'll," said Applejack to her aunt and uncle, "Ah'll show ya where you two'll be sleepin'."

"Thank you Applejack," said Starshine with a smile.

applejack smiled and nodded and lead them upstairs to Big Macintosh's room.

"Here ya are. If ya'll need anythin' just holler ya hear?"

Green Apple nodded and all three of the ponies exchanged their goodnights and Green Apple and Starshine shut the door. Applejack made her back downstairs after tucking Applebloom in. She saw Big Mac light a fire in the fire place and settle down on the couch.

"Night, big brother," whispered Applejack as she hugged her brother goodnight.

"Night, Aj," said Big Mac quietly as he hugged her back.

Applejack then went upstairs and went to jer bedroom and placed her hat down on the head board and laid down and fell asleep.

_(Midnight)_

**_HHHHOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEELLLLL!_**

Granny Smith's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of the Timber Wolves. The first sign! She thought as she ran to the kitchen and grabbed to pans and ran outside and began to beat them together.

"THE TIMBER WOLVES ARE HOWLIN! THE ZAP APPLES ARE COMIN'! THE ZAP APPLES ARE COMIN!" she screamed as she run back and forth.

Big Macintosh stuck his head out the door and smiled. Applejack, Applebloom, Green Apple and Starshine stuck their heads out the windows and a few of them yelled, "YEEHAW!"

After celebrating and Granny Smith quit her yelling and banging, everypony went back to bed to rest up for the upcoming days.

later on the next day, everypony- except Applebloom who was at school- was out in the Zap Apple Orchard. Out of nowhere a srong wind began to blow with incredible force, dark clouds, blue sparks surrounding the naked tree branches of the zap apple trees.

"Amazing!" Gasped Starshine.

Dark bluish green leaves began to sprout from the branches of the Zap Apple trees. As soon as the wind and clouds had come they were gone.

"There goes the second sign!" called Applejack as she started placing barrels under the trees.

"Green Apple did you see that?" Asked Starshine excitedly.

"Sure did sugarcude. But the magic has only begun."

On third day of Zap Apple season, everypony was out in the Zap Apple Orchard. Everypony except Starshine and Granny Smith were out placing barrels under the magic trees. Starshine was relaxing in a warm patch of sunlight when she felt a cold breeze push her over.

_"oof!"_ ShShe exclaimed when she landed. She looked up at the sky and saw dark storm clouds. She struggled to get up and she heard Granny Smith yell, "THE THIRD SIGN!"

Crows began circling in apple shaped patterns and glowing teal flowers erupted from the trees and bloomed into star shapes with blue sparks.

They all parts of the sign suddenly dissappered except for the star shaped flowers, the flowers losing their glow.

Starshine got up and walked as fast as she could with her swollen tummy to Applejack and said in awe, "Can you believe this is actually happening? I can feel the magic when it comes!"

Applejack smiled and nodded, "Sure can sugarcube. This here has been happenin' since before Ponyville was founded."

Starshine's eyes widen in awe and she sighed, "Wow..."

Applejack laughed, "just wait for the fifth sign!"

"What happens then?" Asked Starshine.

"Nah I can't go ruining the surpise!"

Starshine sighed and nodded, going back to her resting place.

The next day Starshine had a hard getting out of her bed, but she said she had to see the forth sign. Green Apple couldn't say no to his wife, so he and Big Mac helped her out to the orchard. She watched the sunset and right when the sun dissappeared over the horzin, a meteor shower began. Starshine's horn glowed with white magic without her premission and she told Applejack and Big Macintosh something amazing, "I got my cutie mark while watching the sky one night. All of the sudden stars began shooting arcoss the sky and my horn began to glow as it is now. I looked down and there was my cutie mark."

"Meteor showers rarly happen!" Exclaimed Applejack.

"Yes," nodded Starshine, "My magic somehow harnessed the energy and I became quite powerful in my magic for awhile. Even now I can feel the magic flowing into me."

She closed her eyes as her horn glowed brighter, "Now I should have enough strength to birth my child."

"What?" Asked Big Mac.

"Ya see," began Green Apple, "The doctor told us that when she had the baby she may not be... strong enough."

"Ya mean... she would die?" Asked Applejack, a sad look in her eyes.

Starshine nodded, eyes still closed, horn glowing even brighter.

The teal zap apple blooms began sparking with blue electric magic and they turned into gray apples. The meteor shower ended and Starshine's horn stopped glowing and she sighed.

"I can feel the energy in me," she opened her pale blue eyes and smiled at her husband, "you won't have to raise our foal alone dear."

She had bright tears of joy in her eyes and so did Green Apple as he wrapped his wife in a hug.

"Lets get you home sugarcube," said Green Apple.

Starshine nodded and they walked back to the house.

That morning, Starshine insisted on being there at the final sign. She was starting ro have labor pains, but she kept quiet about it. She told applebloom to bring a several blankets for her and the little filly didn't qustion her aunt. Finally they made it to the orchard.

_**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**___ screamed Starshine, unable to keep her pain hidden any longer.

"Star' wwhats wrong!" Exclaimed Green Apple.

Starshine was panting and said in between gasps, "Baby- coming- since- this morning..."

"What!" Exclaimed everypony there.

Applejack took charge after another scream from Starshine, "Applebloom,"

"Y-yes AJ?"

"Set out those blankets! Big Macintosh,"

"Eeyup?"

"Go get Granny and some water."

Big Macintosh nodded and galloped off towards the farm house.

"Green Apple, help Starshine on those blankets!"

He nodded and went over to his wife, whoes breath was coming in gasps, "Come on sugarcube," he carried her over to the blankets Applebloom just finished setting out- she had even made a pillow.

Green Apple set her down as another shrill scream echoed throughout the orchard. They seem to sit there forever as they waited for Big Mac and Granny Smith to get there. They flinched each time Starshine screamed.

"I'M COMIN' YA'LL!" Shouted a familiar old voice.

Big Mac came into view pulling Granny and a large bucket of water on a piece of wood. Granny Smith jumped off the wood and ran as fast as she could to the panting Starshine. She ran a hoof over the unicorn's mane and said in a quiet, confident voice, "its ok, sugarcube, just relax."

Starshine nodded and slowed her breathing a little. "Thats it!" Said Granny.

She told Green Apple and Big Mac to go somewhere they wouldn't see Starshine so exposed. Big Mac had to practicality drag his uncle away.

Granny examined Starshine and declared that she was almost ready to give birth.

"Nah Applebloom," said Granny to the shaking filly, "Ya be ready with the blanket."

Applebloom nodded her head and got a blanket ready.

"Applejack, ya hold her hoof and keep her calm."

"Ok, Granny," she said and went and grabbed Starshine's hoof gently. She almost screamed with the midnight coated unicorn as she squeezed her hoof.

After a few more minutes and screams Granny declared, "The foal's ready sugercube! Push!"

Starshine sucked a huge breath and pushed as hard as she could. A moment later she let the breath out and panted.

"Its... too... hard!" She screamed.

"Yer doin' fine, Starshine. The foal is almost here! One more push!"

Starshine breathed in and pushed hard, screaming.

_"Waaahhhh! Aahh!"_

Starshine fell back onto her blanket pillow and panted, her eyes closed.

"Ya did it sugarcube. Its a unicorn filly!" Granny annouced, "Applebloom, go get your brother and uncle."

The filly took off without a word.

Suddenly the weather changed and a lighting storm formed. "The final sign!" Gasped Applejack.

The filly was still crying. She had a sandy brown coat and white mane and tail. Just under her horn was a diamond shaped white spot. She had empire apple red eyes with white freckles under them.

The zap apples had rainbows shooting from them. They grew longer and more square as blue sparks surrounded them for the last time.

Granny Smith and Applejack was watching the magic when out of nowhere a stray lighting bolt shot into the filly's horn.

**_"My_****** **_baby!"_****** Screamed Starshine as she opened her eyes just in time to she her daughters horn light up with blue lighting. Everypony watched as the wailing filly's mane and tail turned the same shade as the zap apple trees with strands of rainbow hair. The rainbow began red at the root and went down through the rest of the colors to the end of the strand. The lighting absorbed into her horn and before everypony knew it, Zap Appke Season began, the last of the fifth and final sign fading away.

The filly kept crying.

"Give me my baby!" demanded Starshine gently.

Granny handed over the bundle and the baby filly stopped crying looked up at her mother.

"Shes- shes ok!" Cried Starshine, tears of joy and relief spilling down her face.

"Starshine!" Yelled Green Apple as he galloped at full speed to his wife. He slid to a stop and smiled with tears running down his face as he looked at his wife and daughter. He laid down beside her and whispered, "What are ya goin' ta name her?"

"Zap Apple..." she whispered back.

"Nah thats a name," said a smiling Granny Smith.

"And thats the story of how Zap Apple was born," said Applejack with a sad smile on her face. Half way through the story all the apples except Melody and Fluttershy, started crying.

"Why were you guys crying?" Asked Melody, "It was a happy ending!"

"My Ma and Pa died when our house burned down when ah was 2 years old... Ah was the only one who survived. Ah've been living with my Aunt Red Gala ever since," sniffed Zap Apple.

Red Gala nodded, "And since she loves staying at the farm so much, Applejack has let her move in."

"Sorry, big brother but it looks like Ah'll be taking yer room."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac with a smile, "My room is here nah anyway."

Applejack nodded and said to Melody, "Shes in the same class as ya are Melody. Why don't ya and yer friends come and walk her ta school?"

"Ok!" Said Melody and she smiled kindly at Zap Apple, "your going to love Little Note and Cloud Dash!"

"Ah can't wait! Bye everypony!" Said Zap Apple as she and Applejack and Red Gala left to go home.

_(Present day)_

"Come on Melody! Yelled Zap as she galloped ahead of the flying alicorn.

Zap's mane flew out behind her, the blue head-band givin to her by Red Gala before she left, saying it was the only other thing that survived that horrible fire. It was her mother's.

Melody smiled sadly and flew faster just above the unicorn. They were making there way to the Zap Apple Orchard. This year was Zap's first uear of gathering the zap apples. She asked Melody to help because their magic would make gathering the magic apples that much easier.

Zap had already told Melody that the first three signs had already happened. Zap insisted that Melody be there for the fourth and fifth signs.

"Faster Melody! Or we're guuna miss it!" Said Zap as she galloped even faster. Melody pumped her wings harder. The night was appoarching quickly.

Finally they arrived at the Zap Apple Orchard just as the sunset. The teal colored star shaped flowers began sparking with blue electricity. The sky began to light up with the meteor shower. Zap's horn was sparking with magic in reaction to the sign. Her magic was the same color as the teal Zap Apple blooms. When she was a year old, Zap Apple and her mother and father discovered that her magic reacted to the Zap Apple signs and she harnessed the power in her horn just like Starshine did with metero showers and shooting stars.

"This is amazing!" Melody said in complete awe.

"Ah know!" Said Zap, a sad smile on her face, "Ah always think about my mother when Ah see the forth sign."

Melody nodded, giving her friend and cousin a sad look.

She got a feeling she knew well and she began to sing,

You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.

Zap Apple gave her cousin a puzzled look. But Melody wasn't looking at her, though. Her eyes were closed, horn beginning to glow softly.

'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare.

Zap Apple was begining to sway to the music, her eyes closed too. Melody's voice came close to a whisper as the words poured out of her mouth.

I'd like to make myself believe, that night goes by slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.

Melody's voice grew louder again.

'Cause everything is never as it seems! 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lighting bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance.

Zap Apple laughed and Melody opened her eyes and grabbed her cousin's hooves and the two began to spin around in a circle.

A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed! A disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

They stopped spinning and fell to the ground and watched as the sign faded away, the stars beginning to show themselves in the sky. Melody's horn still glowed as she unintentionally weaved calming magic into the song. Zap had her eyes closed again and so did Melody. She sang out loudly now.

I'd like to make myself believe, that night goes by slowly! Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems! When I fall asleep...

Zap sighed, she forgot her saddness and let the song flow through her. She even started to sing a little with Melody. (Parathesis or whatever these things are ( ) is Zap singing.)

Leave my door open just a crack...

(Please take me away from here...)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac...

(Please take me away from here...)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here!)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleeep!

Melody smiled when her cousin sang with her.

To ten million fireflies!

(I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes!)

I got misty eyes as they said farewell...

Melody turned her head and looked at Zap and smiled. Zap did the same.

But I'll know where several are,

(If my dreams get real bizarre,)

'Cause I saved a few and I keeep them in a jar!

They both started singing together.

I'd like to make myself believe, that night goes by slowly! Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems!

I'd like to make myself believe, that night goes by slowly! Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems!

Melody began to sing in a whispery voice again by herself.

I'd like to make myself believe, that night goes by slowly...

Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep...

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams...

They laid there in silence for a few mintues, just watching the stars. Melody's magic faded away and Zap sighed and asked curiously, "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know..." admitted Melody, "I just get a feeling and the words just fall out of my mouth. I don't mean to- I don't even know how!- but I weave magic in to the song."

"Thats amazing... thank you Melody," said Zap.

"Thank you for what?"

"Well..." began Zap shyly, "This was really hard for me, ah was about to cry when you started singing... You made me feel better. You made me feel _happy."_

"Your welcome then," Melody smiled to the sky.

They stayed there like that for awhile and finally they both headed to their seprate homes...

* * *

Yay! Did you guys notice in the other chapters how i was able to do italics and what not? I finally figured out how! But... to do italics i uave to do it one painful word at a time (same thing goes with bold) and i cant do letters like i and a cuz my kindle is mean like that... this chapter was long so hope you liked it! :D

*Little Note, _DonutR25_

*Zap Apple, Cloud Dash's cutie mark, _Rainbow_ _Lily_

*Song- Fireflies

Album- Ocean Eyes

Artist- Owl City/ Adam Young


	9. Two More Cutie Marks & A Battle to Come

hey i am back! Updates are gunna be a little less faster then usaul. I have some family stuff going on that needs tending to. But from here on out this story is about to get even more epic! Well keeping reading my friends!

* * *

Melody got quite the rude awakening that morning. She had been out late with Zap Apple and they both had gone home. Why was her cousin jumping on her!?

"Ow!" Screamed Melody as she fell out of bed, trying to get away from her eccentric friend.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Zap said excitedly.

Melody looked up at her, rubbing the back of her head, "um, morning to you too, Zap?"

The unicorn filly giggled and jumped out of her bed and onto the floor in front of Melody, "Come on!"

Melody fell on her back sighed, her eyes closed.

"Come on, Mels!" Said Zap as her teal colored magic lifted Melody from the ground. The interesting thing about Zap's magic was that when she used it, sparks flew out from her horn. It reminded Melody of the lighting that sparked around the Zap Apple Trees when a sign came.

Zap fixed Melody's mane and tail with her magic and set her down on her hooves.

"Come on! We gotta get Little Note and Cloud Dash! The final sign could happen at any time!"

Melody nodded and shook herself, trying to fully wake up. Zap took off out the door and Melody followed more slowly. She bumped into a large red hoof that stuck out in front of her path.

"Papa!" Whinned Melody, she could see Zap struggling in his other hoof. He scooped her up into the air and she landed on his back. He threw Zap up and she landed on his back just in front of Melody.

"Bye Fluttershy!" Big Mac called to his wife.

"Oh bye Big Macintosh," Melody poked her head out of the kitchen and saw his two passengers, "Bye girls."

"Bye Mama!" "Bye, Fluttershy!" They responded.

They were half way to Ponyville when Papa asked, "Who are we gettin' first?"

"Little Note," replied the fillies at the same time.

Big Macintosh nodded and continued walking to Ponyville.

Once they arrived at her aunt Octivia's house- where she was currently staying while her parents were away- Melody and Zap jumped off Big Macintosh's back and rushed inside.

"Shh," Melody shushed her giggling cousin, "we gotta surpise her!"

"What if she bucks us?" Zap shuddered at her memory of surpising the silver earth pony. It got her a sharp buck to the side. That pony may be little, but she has a lot of power packed into it.

Melody rolled her eyes and whispered the obvious, "We use magic."

"Ooh."

They crawled steathly into Lil's room. The silver filly's room was full of instruments and books, little paths lend to the bed, closet, a desk, and the door.

"Shes kind of a clutter bug," whispered Zap.

Melody gave a quiet chuckle in response.

Melody narrowed her eyes and her horn flared with light blue magic. Little Note's blanket glowed with same magic and floated off of the small filly and onto the floor beside her bed.

Melody nodded to Zap and she smiled evilly back. Her horn flared with teal magic, little sparks flying silently from her horn. Suddenly a tiny bolt of lighting shot from Zap's horn and struck Little Note on the flank.

**"Eeeep!"** Little Note strieked loudly, falling off the bed and onto the blanket Melody had placed.

Melody's horn flared with magic again and the blanket glowed with magic as its four corners came together, trapping Little Note inside.

"Hey let me _go!"_ Screamed Little Note.

Melody leviated the blanket in the air with powerful magic and walked back outside, Zap following behind incase Melody's magic failed and Little Note were to fall. Big Macintosh and Octavia shook their heads disapprovingly, "Please put my neice down, Melody," said Octavia, gently but firmly.

"Yeah!" Came Little Note's shrill voice, "Put me down!"

Melody put her friend down gently and released her magical hold on the blanket. Little Note rolled out and stalked towards Melody.

"You!" She said, pointing a hoof towards Melody.

"I-it was just a joke!" Said Melody in mock terror.

Little Note suddenly pounced on Melody and Zap jumped in for the fun it. They land in a tangled heap on the ground, laughing and giggling. "Come on ya'll," said Big Mac in his deep voice.

They detangled themselves and said their goodbyes to Octivia.

"Oh wait!" Lil yelled and ran back inside her current home. Melody, Zap, and Big Mac waited for Little Note to come back so they could get Cloud Dash. None of them were surpised when she ran back out of the house with a guitar case strung onto her back, making her look even smaller then she was.

They began there trek to Rainbow Dash and Cloud Dash's home. Melody enjoyed seeing the floating cloud mansion, she loved the rainbow waterfalls the most.

It came into sight and Melody took off the ground and flew up to it. She poked her head through the wall where Cloud Dash's room was. She had to cover her mouth with both hooves to contain her giggles at what she saw.

Cloud Dash was sound asleep, his fluffly, cloud like tail stuck straight up in the air. His mouth was wide open in a snore, droll in a small puddle around his mouth. What tickled Melody the most was his front hooves was inbetween his two back ones, which were in a standing postion.

She noticed his blanket was perfectly placed on the floor just like she had put Little Note's. She flew back to the ground and got Little Note, who settled inbetween her shoulders, and Zap who she carried in her hooves. They flew back up to Cloudy's room, giggling the whole while. They all stuck their heads through the cloud wall and smothered their laughter. Cloud Dash still wouldn't wake up.

"Do it Zap!" Whispered Little Note excitedly.

Zap Apple nodded and her horn sparked to life and shot a bolt at Cloud Dash. He snorted and turned his head when it hit him.

"It didn't work!" Whispered Melody, frowning, "Up the power!"

"Gotcha," said Zap, nodding. She shot another, larger and more powerful bolt at her sleeping friend.

"No, mum..." he groaned, "theres no school today..."

"Another bolt," whispered Little Note with an evil smile.

Zap powered up, sparks flying from her horn like crazy. She shot off a bolt of lighting that didn't leave her horn. When it struck Cloud Dash's flank this time, he leaped up into the air, his wings flapping like crazy. His mane was a mess and he was panting from fright. How could we forget that he could fly? Melody scolded herself.

Her horn lit up wih magic and she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Cloud Dash as she did Little Note.

_"HEY!"_ Shouted Cloud Dash, _"LET ME GO!"_

"Never!" Screamed Zap.

"How did I know it was you three?" Sighed Cloud Dash from within his prison.

Nopony answered, they just giggled and Melody released her hold on the blanket and quickly pulled her head out of the cloud and flew as fast as she could with two other ponies to a watching Big Macintosh.

"I'm going to get you!" Screamed Cloud Dash as he dove after them.

Alas, Melody was already on the ground and she and Zap adopted a battle stance. Zap began the attack first by sending a lighting bolt his way. He dodged it easily, "Is that all you got?" He taunted.

Melody shot a few harmless magic bolts his way. Her magic was more like her Aunty Twilight's than Zap's.

Cloud Dash dodged them all with a few showy tricks and stuck his tongue out. Zap gave Melody a qustioning glance and Melody smiled back evilly.

At the same time, they lit off several bolts of magic. Zap's like lighting and Melody's like ovals. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Cloud Dash. He could only dodge the attack for so long until finally, one of Zap's lighting bolts struck his side.

"Yes!" Said Zap as she hoofed pumped. Melody gave her a high-hoof as did Little Note.

Cloud Dash drifted slowly to the ground, a sheepish smile on his face, "You got me, Zap."

"Darn right!" Said Zap, her drawl showing slightly.

Big Mac shook his head at their antics and sighed, it reminded him so much of how Applebloom and her friends used to play before Scootaloo moved away. "Come on ya'll, we have Zap Apples ta harvest."

They all nodded and began talking excitedly with Big Mac leading the way.

"Finally! We made it!"

Melody rolled her eyes at Cloud Dash, "It didn't take that long Cloudy!"

"Don't call me that..." he mumbled.

The three fillies giggled, and looked around the orchard they were in. It looked ery, but held its own beauty. Little Note got out her guitar and began to strum a tune. Zap smiled and began to tap her front hooves to the beat.

Everypony looked up shock as they saw Cloud Dash sitting up and singing with quiet confidence;

Way back on the radio dial,

the fire got lit inside a bright-eyed child,

every note just wrapped around his soul,

from steel guitars to mephis, all the way to rock and roll.

Melody smiled softly and swayed to the music.

Ohh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Oohh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Zap was still tapping to the beat, until Melody grabbed her cousin and they began dancing in playful, waltz like fashion. Cloud Dash watched with a smile and kept singing. Little Note kept playing her guitar, a small smile on her lips and her eyes closed.

Downtown is where I used to wander.

Old enough to get there but too young to get inside.

So I would stand out on the sidewalk,

Listen to the music playin' every Friday night.

Ooh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ooh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Melody and Zap Apple were stilling dancing and even Applejack and Applebloom came to dance. They were smiling and laughing good heartily. Big Macintosh was sitting in a sunny spot near by, bobbing his head slightly to the music.

Some dreams stay with you forever,

Drag you around but bring you back to the where you were.

Some dreams keep on gettin' better,

Gotta keep believin' if you wanna know for sure.

As if they all knew, whatever they were doing at the moment, everypony there started to sing with Cloud Dash. Cloud Dash couldn't help but notice how beautifully Melody's voice rang out from everypony else's.

Ohh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Ohh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Cloud Dash started to singing by himself again, his eyes meeting Melody's as he sang the last words.

Keep on dreamin' even if it breaks your heart...

Keep on dreamin'...

Melody mouthed forever after he sung the last word and smiled softly, a very light blush rising to her cheeks. She looked away and whispered something in Little Note's ear. The small earth filly smiled and nodded. She began playing a different song, Melody started singing this time, her horn glowing as she magically.

You make me feel,

Like I'm out of my element.

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass...

Like my world's spinning in slow motion,

and you're moving too fast...

Melody had her beautiful light pink eyes closed. Everypony was swaying gently to the rythm. The Melody was accidently creating a calming, but slightly curious mood.

Were you right, was I wrong?

Were you weak, was I strong?

Both of us broken.

Caught in the moment.

We lived and we loved,

and we hurt and we jumped, yeah.

But the planets all aligned.

When you looked into my eyes.

And just like that,

The chemicals react.

Melody's song was cut short when a wind blew so hard it lifted poor Little Note of the ground.

**_"AAAHHHH!_****** _SOMEPONY_**** _HELP_**** _ME!"_**** she screamed.

Cloud Dash took off from the ground with amazing speed and grabbed Little Note.

"The fifth sign!" Yelled Zap as her horn began to spark uncontrollably. Dark clouds had lighting shooting out of them. The dull gray Zap Apples had rainbows shooting from them. They grew longer and kind of square-ish. Melody could feel the magic at work. A rainbow aura surrounded the Zap Apple Orchard. Everypony looked around in awe.

A lighting came shooting from the sky and struck Zap Apple's horn. She screamed in surpise but held still otherwise. A bright flash blinded everypony and when they could finally see again, Melody and everypony else gasped loudly.

Zap Apple stood there. She looked beautiful with a slightly longer horn, her mane and tail slightly longer, and the rainbows in her mane and tail much more defined.

She also had a rainbow Zap Apple on her flank. Her eyes were tightly closed. "Is it over?" she whispered.

Everypony was too stunned to say anything. She slowly opened her eyes. Her red eyes glowed slightly with hidden power.

Melody could feel her mouth dropping as she stared at her cousin. "Z-Zap?" stuttered Melody.

"Yeah...?" She asked caustically.

Melody walked over to her and used her magic to make a reflective surface in front of her. She heard Zap gasp loudly and then squeal happily, "My cutie mark! I got it! And my eyes... they look so different! My rainbows look so pretty!"

Melody ended the spell and hugged her cousin.

Little Note joined the hugged next and so did a reluctant Cloud Dash. They soon released Zap and she was smiling, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yer ma and pa would be proud of ya, Zap Apple," said Applejack with a sniff.

"You- you think so AJ?"

It was Big Macintosh who answered, "Eeyup."

This set Zap over the edge and she began to cry happily and sadly. Little Note couldn't stand it and began crying too. Melody was soon to follow. Cloud Dash had a few tears shining in his green eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Thanks guys..." sniffed Zap.

Melody and Little Note nodded and wiped away the rest of their tears.

"Now..." said Zap, finally gaining contol of her emotions, "Lets gather some Zap Apples!"

For the next five days, the four friends balanced school stuff, home stuff, and harvesting the Zap Apples.

"I'm kinda happy Zap Apple Season is over," said Little Note.

Melody nodded in agreement as the two headed for Twilight's libary. Melody had decided that every once in awhile she would join Little Note and her treks to the libary to not only spend more time with her aunt and friend, but gain more magical talent. She knew as a alicorn, she had great magical poweress.

They two fillies settled into a comfortable silence as they walked. "So..." began Melody casually, "What have you been studying with Twilight anyway?"

"Everything," the small filly said simply.

"That narrows it down..." said Melody with a sigh.

Little Note giggled, then grew serious, "I'm not kinding though. Since I moved here, I've read half of the books in the libary and Twilight has been teaching me things."

Melody snorted, "Why do you still go to school?"

She shrugged, "I don't know... I like school."

Melody nodded. She liked school too.

"Do you want to ride on my back the rest of the way there?" Asked Meldoy suddenly.

She was surpised when Little Note sighed loudly and talked barley above a whisper, "Is it because I'm so slow? Because I'm so tiny?"

Melody stopped her friend in shock and a little bit of hurt in her eyes, "Never! Lil, why would you think that?"

Little Note refused to meet her friend's eyes and sniffed and said quietly, "I-I don't know... your always offering..."

"I always offer because I thought you liked riding and flying on my back," she said, "I've never judge you by your height..."

They it hit Melody like a slap to the face. She narrowed her eyes and a little growl rumbled in her throat. Little Note looked up at her in surpise.

"It's Silver Shadow and her jerk offs isn't it?" Melody growled, "How long?"

Little Note couldn't stand it, tears started falling down her face, "A-a while... they started tracking me down after Silver Shadow got her cutie mark..."

Melody's face twisted in rage. But the rage soon faded, I can't do anything when their not around... she thought.

"Come on hop up," said Melody with a kind smile. Little Note returned it with a teary one.

"I-I think I'll walk."

Melody sighed and continued walking, she _WOULD_ make Silver Shadow pay. Little Note's tears dried and they finally made it to Twilight's tree house/libary.

"Auntie Twilight!" Called Melody as she walked through the door.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Spike, "Hi there, Mels!"

"Hi Spike!" Melody smiled as she gathered her uncle in a hug.

"Hi Spike," said Little Note shyly, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Melody gave her a funny look and Spike either didn't notice or simply ignored it, "Hey there, Lil."

They hugged and Twilight came into the room. "Hi auntie!" Said Melody as she flew up to her and hug her tightly.

"Hello, Mels," the lilac unicorn hugged her back. Melody always felt bad for Twilight. Even though she hid it well, the loss of her brother still made her extermly sad.

Twilight directed her attention to Little Note, "Lil, your studies are prepared for you over at your desk."

"Yes Twilight!" Little Note got excited and galloped straight to the desk. Melody and Twilight chuckled.

"Now then, what brings you here Mels?"

"Um... well I kind of want to learn more about my magic and spells," Melody asked shyly.

Twilight looked at her carefully and then nodded, "I'll teach you."

"Really!" Asked an excited Melody.

Twilight chuckled and nodded, "Since your not interested in books like your friend is, everything I teach you will be hooves on, ok?"

"Ok! Can we start now?" Melody asked.

"Sure," Twilight said with a smile.

So Twilight's class went on until late. Melody learned three new spells- which seemed to surpise Twilight. Melody learned to create a ball of energy with her horn, Twilight taught her to use as either a light source, or a powerful magic attack, and to teleport. Melody had teleported before, but it had been a few months ago and it had been out of fear. It almost killed her... Melody shuddered when she thought about it.

"Melody," Twilight had told her, "I know you're afaird, but this is something every unicorn should know how to do it."

"Can't I learn it another time?" She asked.

"Its better to face your fears then to run from them, Mels."

Melody nodded reluctantly and listened to Twilight as she told her how the spell works and how she should do it.

"Now," began Twilight, her voice dropping to a whisper, a playful smile on her face, "I want you to teleport right beside Little Note, ok? Picture the spot right beside her chair, and release your magic."

Melody nodded and got a good picture of the place beside Little Note's chair. She closed her eyes and released her magic. It was a strange feeling now that she was actually aware of what she was doing. It felt like she went through a... something at an amazing speed and then she was beside Little Note.

But... she landed on her face. "Oof!" She exclaimed, she could hear Twilight smothering her giggles but still congratulated her.

But Little Note didn't do anything. Anyother time she would have screamed and shot throuh the roof. Now her eyes were wide as she read the page. Melody got up and sat on her rump beside her friend. "Whatcha readin, Lil?" Asked Melody as she peeked over.

Little Note didn't answer her. She just stared at the book. Suddenly her hoof darted out and turned the page. That was it.

"Twilight!" Said Melody fearfully, "You broke my friend!"

"No, I don't think I did," said Twilight shaking her head.

"You set out her lesson..." said Melody, "What is she readin'?"

"A written history of musical instruments and their harmony."

After Twilight said that, there was a flash of light and thud.

Melody blinked the dots that blocked her vision away, and tried to figure out what in hay just happened. Little Note was picking herself up off the floor, she looked dazzled.

"What just happened?" Asked an extremely confused Melody.

"I-I don't know, I finished that book-"

"How did you finish it that fast!?" Melody interuped, more confused then ever.

Little Note rolled her eyes and continued talking, "then there was a bright flash and I fell out of my chair."

Melody looked confused beyond belief and Little Note was just sitting, trying to sort out what happened. Twilight suddenly began laughing. Both fillies looked at her with puzzled looks.

"Little Note! Look at your flank, silly filly!"

Little Note looked down slowly at her flank. Melody looked faster though, "Thats so cool!" She exclaimed.

Little Note nodded in agreement as her eyes touched her flank. In place of the silver fur, was an opened book, it looked like it had a red cover, and inside the open book, stretching arcoss both pages was an eighth note.

Suddenly Little Note jumped up and began jumping around, "Yes! I got my cutie mark! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Melody laughed and began to jump around behind Little Note. She could feel her friends happiness like a bonfire. Twilight was smiling happily as she remembered the time she got her cutie mark. She said yes like Lil was doing now.

Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong! Rang the Grandfather clock.

"You fillies need to get home!" Said Twilight as she realized the time.

"I'll take us!" Said Melody excitedly, wanting to prove herself.

"By teleporting?" Asked Little Note, unsure.

"I think it should be fine," said Twilight with an apporving nod.

"Get on my back Lil!" Said Melody as she leaned down.

The silver filly hopped onto her friend's back without complaint. "Bye Twilight! I'll be back soon for more lessons!" Melody smiled as horn began to glow.

"Yeah bye Twilight! Thank you for everything!" Little Note said happily.

"Anytime, girls," the purple unicorn smiled.

Melody pictured the front of Octivia's house and let out a burst of magic. She kept her eyes open and was amazed at what she saw. Everything flew past her in a blur, but somehow she could still tell what was what. She lost her foucus and they tumbled out of the spell in a tangled heep.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Little Note as Melody landed ontop of her, "get off!"

"Sorry Lil!" Said Melody as she scrambled off Little Note and lifted her friend up with magic and set her back down on her hoofs.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"I lost focus..." she mumbled.

Little Note shrugged it off and jumped onto Melody's back, "We're half way there, can you make it this time?"

Melody chuckled, "Sorry, and yeah as long as I don't loose focus again."

Melody took a deep breath and they were off. This time, Melody only paid attention to their destination and was able to land on her hooves when they got there. "Good job, Melody!" Said Little Note with a big smile.

"Thanks, Lil," Melody smiled back and hugged her friend. Little Note returned the hug.

They pulled apart and said their goodbyes. Melody pictured her front door, like magic- literally- she was there within a minute.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" She called as she went inside.

"Oh, welcome home Melody," came her Mama's quiet voice.

Melody saw her Mama laying down peacefully on her favorite couch. Melody smiled and teleported to where she was a foot or so away her Mama. Melody knew this wouldn't scare Fluttershy because she was use to her aunt Twilight doing it.

"Wanna see what I learned with Auntie Twilight?" She asked.

"Oh yes," said her Mama with a soft smile.

"Well I full control of my teleporting now, and now I can do this!" Her horn began to glow and then a ball of magic seperated its self from her horn, it glowed brightly. The magic from Melody's horn faded, but the ball of magic stayed.

"Thats very neat and... bright," said her Mama with a smile as she squinted her eyes.

"Twilight taught me to use it as a light source and a powerful attack," Melody smiled and she let the ball of energy fade away to nothing.

Her Mama smiled and Melody realized something was missing-

"Wheres Papa?" Melody asked as she looked around curiously.

"He went to get some groceries from the market."

"So late?" Melody asked, most of the stores were closed by now.

"He is getting them from Sweet Apple Arces."

"Ooh," Melody nodded, she settled down beside her Mama and snuggled into her fur, "You believe what happened today..."

_(Few Months Later)_

"Bye Mama! See you later!" Called a more developed Melody. Her horn was a bit longer and the tips of her wings showed gold without somepony having to examine them closely. She had learned around fifty new spells in her lessons from Twilight. From the most advance fighting spell, to the weakest healing spell. Zap Apple had started going to the classes too and she learned quite alot. Her lighting bolt spells were the only ones she could do, but she was great at doing invisibility spells. Little Note was knownledgeable in almost every subject, from poisonious fuirts to math. Cloud Dash never went to the libary, instead he got his training from Rainbow Dash. She helped him and even Melody now and again to detect wind patterns and when a storm is going to occur without a pegasus creating it.

Melody still didn't have her cutie mark. Everypony in her class did. Why didn't she? Nopony knew. Melody didn't seem to mind though.

Melody stepped out the door and teleported beside a waiting Little Note. They shared a smile, and Melody was able to teleport both of them without touching. Her magic was really getting powerful. They appered at the edge of Sweet Apple Arces to see a smiling Zap. They smiled back and exchanged hellos. Zap casted a spell and Melody teleported them again. Now they were at Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Luckily, Twilight had taught Zap the spell so she and any unicorn or earth pony around her could walk on clouds.

"Where is he?" Asked a gleeful and blissful Zap. She always got that way when she was on a cloud.

"Probably asleep," said Little Note, rolling her eyes.

Melody giggled, "Come on, lets get him!"

The snuck into the house to see Rainbow Dash lounging on a cloud couch. She was reading her Daring Do book and didn't seem to care thelat the three mischiefious gillies were there. They snuck to Cloud Dash's room and was surpised to find that he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Zap.

"Hay if I know," said Little Note.

Melody shrugged, turned around and- "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Melody was grabbed up through the roof of the cloud, "Let me go!" She struggled.

"Come on, Mels!" Said a familiar voice.

"Cloudy!" Scolded Melody, "You scared me!"

"Duh," he said as he set her down on the cloud roof, "That was the whole point."

Melody rolled her eyes then pushed him playfully.

"Hey!" He said.

Melody stuck out her tongue and disappered.

Cloud Dash sighed, he could very rarely get alone time with her anymore.

Melody teleported herself, Zap, and Little Note, back to the ground and saw Cloud Dash spiraling towards them, a wind vortex around his body.

"Zap get ready!" Said Melody, "Little Note!"

Little Note nodded, "Coming fast! About ready to go slightly right! Wait for my mark!"

Zap and Melody got in their battle stances and their horns began to glow.

"Wait for it," said Little Note, "Wait for it... NOW!"

Zap launched her lighting attacks. Melody waited for her mark.

In the current state Cloud Dash was in, his cyan coat was a blur in the sky. He easily dodged Zap's attacks. To show off he ran into a cloud and it exploded.

But right before he went through the cloud, Little Note gave her signal, "Melody! Now!"

Zap stopped her onslaight of lighting bolts and Melody began her own onslaught.

A ball of magic lit up the air just infront of Melody's horn. She threw her head back and forth, slashing her horn in the air. The ball of magic shimmered and shot off oval like magic at the cloud.

A sprialing form began to fall from the sky.

"Direct hit!" Exclaimed Little Note, "Melody, on my mark, teleport one foot below him."

Melody nodded and the ball of magic faded away and her horn began to glow.

"Now!"

Melody teleported where she was just below Cloud Dash. Right as it seemed like he would crash into her, she teleported again. In the process Cloud Dash was teleported with her and in the teleporting state, his wind vortex just went away.

They were back on the ground and Cloud Dash fell to the ground, "Good... hit," he grunted.

"Oh no! I put too much power in it again!" Melody was knealing by his side. No damage was there. That was a good thing. "Zap? Your a better healer then I am," Melody said.

Zap nodded and her horn sparked to life. A soft glow came from Cloud Dash's sde and he sighed in relief. Melody felt bad, she didn't mean to hurt him, even worse and from the distance she was at, she flet his pain explode in side as he spiraled out of control. She almost cried.

"Oh Celestia, Cloudy I'm sorry!" She said apologetically.

"Its fine Mels, and don't call my Cloudy."

A few more minutes and Zap said, "All done! Stand and see how it feels!"

Cloud Dash got up to his hooves and Melody couldn't feel any stabs of pain, which was a good thing. Her horn glowed as she doubled checked.

"Quit worrying Mels," Said Cloud Dash, Melody ended the flow of magic.

"Lets go to school! Oh! And great practice guys!" Little Note said happily.

Melody's horn glowed and they were still a ways from school, but close enough to see it.

"Why are so far away?" Asked Zap.

"I thought it would be nice to walk," Melody said simply, "Its nice out and were actually really early for once."

They all bobbed their heads in agreement and began to slowly wonder towards school, telling funny stories and laughing.

"Hey, sunshine!" Came a familiar snear.

Melody rolled her eyes and sighed, she truned around and her eyes meant Silver Shadow's.

"What do you want?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh... just this!" The bully's horn flared to life and a dark shadow creeped toward them. Melody heard Little Note whimper in fear behind her.

"Its ok Lil," Melody manage to say gently before the dark magic was upon them.

Cloud Dash manage to use the air around them to knock down Strawberry who had flown up in the air to attack from above. Zap's horn sparked to life as she shot a bolt at Fizzle, the red filly screaming out as it hit her.

But Melody was fighting against Silver Shadow, she had created a light shield to block the powerful dark magic.

"How... did... you... get... so strong?" Melody was actually struggling a little.

"Its called practice, freak!" Called Silver Shadow.

Melody took a deep breath in and pushed her shield out in a single blast, ending Silver Shadow's spell and knocking her minions down.

"Now then," Melody said, "Lets settle this once in for all."

"What do you mean?" Said Silver Shadow as she got up.

"We'll have a dual," Melody said, "Me against you, Cloud Dash against Strawberry, and Fizzle against Zap or Little Note. We can not cheat, we must stay within our own duals. If we win, you leave us alone, all of us."

Silver Shadow narrowed her eyes amd slowly nodded, "Deal. Fizzle will face Little Note. I promise not to cheat and obey the rules. If we win, all of you stop going to school."

"Melody we can't agree to that!" Said Little Note.

Melody ignored her and nodded to Silver Shadow, "Deal. Now Pinkie Pie Swear."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she did all the movements and then glared at Melody, "Your turn."

So everypony in the dual, including Zap, had to do the Pinkie Pie Swear. Once everything was settled they planned to meet right after school in a park outside of town. Any injuries would be healed as fully as possible.

They set off to class and each them began to play their way they were going to attack and how to defend. During recess, Little Note pulled Melody, Cloud Dash, and Zap to the side.

"Guys we need a game plan if this is going to work."

Melody nodded, "Any ideas?"

"I just say kick some tail!" Said Cloud Dash as he hoofed pumped the air.

All three fillies rolled their eyes and got serious again, "We should just fight our best," said Little Note, "The rules are that two ponies on the same side have to win, Zap's the judge and she swore not to lie."

Cloud Dash nodded, "Yeah, we're stronger then they are anyway."

Little Note seemed to shrink before their eyes, "But I'm so tiny... how do I stand you against Fizzle?"

Melody smiled softly, "You got a buck as hard as my Auntie Applejack! I'm sure you can take Fizzle."

Little Note looked up at her friend, "Do you really think so?"

All three of her friends nodded and smiled. She smiled sheepishly back. Now all they had to do was wait...

* * *

Next chapter will be their first battle! Each battle will be viewed in each ponies pov. (Not silver shadows or the other bullies, but Melody, Cloud Dash, and Little Note.) Write in a review which one you would like to read first! Chapters may come out later then usaul as said up above and because of the chapters are so long. This story at the moment has 3,202 views! And it has 19 favorites, 24 followers and as you can prolly see in the summary, 59 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! that is alot! Espically for (about to be) 9 chapters! Love yall! Thank you all some much for reviews and follows and faves!

*Little Note, DonutR25

*Zap Apple, Cloud Dash's cutie mark, Rainbow Lily

*First Song- Even if it Breaks Your Heart

Album- Life at Best

Artist- Eli Young Band

*Second Song- Chemical React (Remix)

Album- Insomniatic

Artist- Aly & AJ


	10. Caught Before the Act

Through out the rest of the day, Ms. Cheerilee watched 7 of her students act very strangely. She could see the Melody and Cloud Dash whispering as always but they kept shooting glares towards Silver Shadow, Fizzle, Strawberry. Little Note looked scared and kept giving Fizzle quick glances, the red filly would glare back. Zap looked as happy as ever though. The young filly reminded Cheerilee of Pinkie Pie in a small way.

Ms. Cheerilee decided that she would hold all of them after class to see what the problem was.

A few hours later, Cheerilee warpped up the final lesson of the day.

"Can I see, Melody, Cloud Dash, Little Note, Fizzle, Strawberry, Zap Apple, and Silver Shadow at my desk?" Asked Ms. Cheerilee, then she said, "Class dismissed!"

The seven she called paled slightly, while the rest of the class casted them curious and puzzled looks. Once the class had emptied, she motioned for the young fillies and colts she had told to stay after class to come to her desk. The all come slowly and hesitantly, until the were all standing before her.

"Yes, Ms. Cheerilee?" A few of them asked.

"I have noticed all of you have been acting strangely today," said the school teacher, "Is something upsetting all of you?"

Everypony shot anxious and supcious looks at one another and Ms. Cheerilee knew for sure something was up. Gave them a qustioning glance and when her eyes rested on Zap, the poor filly looked torn.

"Zap?" The cerise earth pony asked, her head tilted slightly.

Everypony eyes shot to the sandy brown earth filly, watching to see what she would do. Ms. Cheerilee watched as Zap looked back and forth, her cheeks turning red with confusion and furstation. Out of nowhere she exploded.

"Oh, Ms. Cheerilee!" She practically screamed, making everypony flinch, "Ever since the beginning of school those three," she pointed towards Silver Shadow, Fizzle, and Strawberry, "have been bulling us! Finally Melody told them we would have a duel, if we won, " she motioned to her friends, "they would stop bulling us! If they won twe would have to leave school!"

The poor filly was panting by the time she was done. Ms. Cheerilee looked slightly horrified at what she had said.

"I'm only just now hearing of this?" She asked, shocked.

"Well we didn't tell anypony, we thought we could handle it for ourselves..." Little Note trailed off, looking ashamed.

Cloud Dash, Melody, and Zap nodded, agreeing with their small friend. Ms. Cheerilee shook her head, "You should have come to me right away! And then to fight! That is not how ponies do things."

They all looked down, nopony answering. Ms. Cheerilee's eyes landed on Melody, and she knew how stubbirn this filly could get.

"We would have been fine Ms. Cheerilee!" She said, "Me and Zap can-"

"Heal, but that doesn't mean you could go around getting yourselves hurt!"

Everypony's head snapped to the door and saw a familiar lilac colored unicorn, eyes shining with disappointed.

"Twilight!" Gasped Melody and Little Note.

"Twilight!" Said Ms. Cheerilee with a reliefed smile, "What brings you here?"

"I was just coming by to see if you would like to go to SugarCube Corner amd catch up, but then I overheard your conversation," Twilight's eyes shot towards the younger ponies.

"We were-" Melody began.

"Melody," Twilight interupted, "Not another word."

"But-"

"Stop being so stubburn and listen!" Twilight said forcefully, glaring at her brother's daughter.

Melody eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, but Twilight silenced her with her magenta magic.

Melody eyes widen in surpise and then narrowed in anger as her muffled yells tried to get free.

Twilight sighed, "I take them all home Ms. Cheerilee."

Ms. Cheerilee nodded, "But I do I have one last thing to say..."

Everypony turned their attention to their teacher, Melody stopped her muffles.

"You all have detention, which means no recess," Cloud Dash, Zap, and Strawberry flinched, "no books," tears came to Little Note's eyes and Fizzle looked a little disappointed, "and no magic," Melody's eyes widened and then she lowered her head, Silver Shadow looked like she was ready scream but held her emotions in.

"Goodbye Twilight," said Ms. Cheerilee as she walked out of the school house, shutting the door behind her.

Twilight watched her go, then looked at the ponies who were gathered before her.

Little Note had tears leaking slowly from her bright amber eyes, Cloud Dash looked annoyed at getting got, Melody was trying to get the magenta magic of her mouth so she could rant, with no luck, Zap looked upset, but relieved, Fizzle was kicking the floor with a forehoof, Silver Shadow's face was hidden but her body was ridged, and Strawberry was sitting on her rump, tears streamin down her face.

"Its time to take all of you home," Twilight said, "They can punish you accordingly."

They all paled, and looked at each other with dread. Twilight then teleported them Silver Shadow's house first and her father was very displeased, but thanked Twilight for bring her home. Next was Little Note, Octavia wasn't happy one bit and grounded her from all her instruments on the spot. When Fizzle's grandparents heard the story, they shook their heads sadly and ushered her inside. When the got to Sweet Apple Arces, Applejack was shocked. Zap had begged Applejack to let her stay, crying for her not to kick her out. Applejack said she wouldn't but their would be extra xhores for the next month, Zap had been elated. Twilight then went to Rainbow Dash's and called her friend from the ground. She told Dash what had happened and Rainbow Dash told Cloud Dash to go straight to his room. He went reluctantly and then Rainbow Dash took Strawberry to her home not too far away.

Melody was the only one left. Since Rainbow Dash's home wasn't too far away from Fluttershy's Twilight decided to walk. She had dropped the spell that had covered Melody's lips after they left the school house, but she had refused to talk or even look at Twilight.

"Melody," began Twilight slowly, "I know you were just trying to help your friends, but fighting-"

"Whatever, Twilight," the young alicorn said scronfully.

"Melody!" Exclaimed Twilight, stopping the white filly in her tracks, forcing her to look up at the purple unicorn, "was fighting really that important to you? Was one of your friends getting hurt that important? Just to prove yourself!"

"No!" Yelled Melody.

"Then why?" Twilight screamed back.

"Because..." Melody stumbled for words, "Because, I-I" then she yelled it, "I wanna know who I am!"

Twilight was floored, that was the last thing she had expected. And Twilight couldn't even tell her the answer.

Twilight shook her head, "i can't answer that for you, Mels-"

"Then who _can?"_ She asked, despartly.

Twilight just shook her head and continued walking towards her friend's house.

"Twilight! You know who I am, don't you?" Melody yelled from where Twilight had left her.

Twilight kept walking, tears in her violet eyes, she didn't look back. Twilight heard hooves galloping towards here. She quickened her pace. So did Melody.

"Twilight! **_ANSWER_****** _ME!"_**** Melody yelled.

Twilight eyes widened, and she ran at a full gallop. _Meldoy just used the Royal Canterlot voice!_ Twilight screamed inside her head. It was hard for Twilight to disobey, but she had made a promise she was going to keep.

She heard Melody's wings start flapping as she went to the air. "Just a little futher," Twilight whispered despartly to herself. Twilight ran over a little hill and then saw Fluttershy's cottage.

_"Fluttershy!"_ She screamed.

The door opened right as Twilight and Melody reached the door. A shocked Fluttershy stood there, "Whats going on?" She asked.

Twilight threw herself into Fluttershy's hooves and began to sob, "Its Fluttershy, its time to tell her..."

Fluttershy looked at her distraught friend, utterly floored. Then she looked at Melody, her...

No, Cadance's daughter.

Shining Armor's daughter.

Fluttershy had tears coming out of her eyes. "Ok, Twilight."

* * *

This was kinda short, and a cliff hanger to boot but yeah... oh well :) thank Applejackisthebestpony for helping me out! Love ya! Currently this story has, 3,888 views! Yay! Next chapter will melody find out who she is?

*Little Note, DonutR25

*Zap Apple, Cloud Dash's cutie mark, Rainbow Lily


	11. The Princess and Her Knight

this chapter is about Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. Its their tale of what took place over the last (close to) 7 years.

* * *

I smiled as I got into the carriage with my true and only love and now husband, Shining Armor.

"Oh! Oops!" I giggled as I remember the bouquet in my hooves. I through it back and turned around just in time to see Twilight's friend, Rarity I believe, tackle a few ponies and catch the flowers. I let out a quiet chuckle and got into the carriage. I waved a final goodbye to everypony and I heard Shining say, "Whew, what a party!"

"It was alot of fun wasn't, my love?"

He nodded and his gaze softened, "Especially after what happened with changelings, I'm just happy to finally be wih you."

I nodded and nuzzled him lovingly, "Can you believe it, Shining?"

"Believe what, dear?" He asked as he nuzzled me back.

"We're finally married!" I pulled and rolled my eyes then looked at him lovingly. He chuckled and smiled.

"After everything, it is a little unbelievable..." he murmured.

I wrapped my hooves around my husband's neck and he smiled, "I love you, Shining Armor," I whispered.

"I love you too, Mi Amore," he whispered back.

I pulled him closer and kissed him. We both melted in each others hooves. He tried to get on top of me but the carriage was too small, and his hoof slipped and he fell to the floor of the carriage. I giggled loudly, barley managing to ask through my fit of laughter if he was ok.

"I'm fine, but I may have... accidentally, not on purpose-"

I giggled loudly and cut him off, "Spit it out Shining!"

"Ripped your dress!" He said quickly.

I laughed a little more and waved a hoof, "Its fine, Shining, I was only going to wear it once anyway."

Shining let out a breath he had been holding and I giggled. He grabbed me suddenly, "Come here, you!"

I screamed as he pulled me down to where was sitting and began tickling me, "No! Shining Armor! Stop!" I was laughing and so was he, but for different reasons, "Please stop! Ahh! That tickles stop it!"

"Of course it tickles! Thats the point!" He laughed and continued the onslaught.

After a few more minutes of laughing and screaming, we heard a knock at carriage door. Shining helped me stand and he opened the door, "Thank you for the ride," he said politely.

He jumped out of the carriage, I was about to follow him when he stopped me.

"Its tradition," he said in a funny voice, making me giggle, "for tho's husband to carry thee in, milady."

I laughed, "Ok- I mean- Yes, my knight in Shining Armor."

He chuckled at the old joke they shared and held his hooves out. Carefully, I arranged myself in his strong hooves and he carried me to our front door. I smiled at him, and kissed him gently on the cheek. He soft gaze touched mine and I swear I melted. He opened the door with magic and closed it behind us. He set me down.

"Home sweet home!" I said, but he caught the slight nervous edge to it.

"Its ok, Cadance," he said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, my love, I just-"

"Its ok, why don't you- I don't know, calm down with a bubble bath or something?" He said, he always thought about me before himself.

I smiled shyly and nodded, "I think I'll do just that."

I turned to start to the bathroom when his strong hooves wrapped around me and kissed my neck softly, "I'll waiting in the bedroom, ok?"

I blushed deeply and nodded. He let me go and I rushed to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. I sighed deeply and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I chuckled lightly when I saw the tear that Shining had caused. I shook my head and somehow managed to get out of it. The veil came off somewhere inside the dress, truly, I think I ripped it more. I dropped it to the ground and prepared a warm, steaming bubblebath, just as my new husband had suggested.

Once it was full, I turned off the water and slipped in.

"Ahh..." I sighed as the hot water soothed me. I closed my eyes and relaxed a few minutes, then began to hum and wash my multi-colored, tail and mane. After I had washed those, I moved onto to my fur- which was sweaty from all the dancing and games the pink pony had planned, I believe her was Pinkie Pie. Yes thats right.

My attention then turned to wings, I pulled out loose feathers and straightened others. I held them at full wingspan out of the water so they would dry faster. I noticed that most of the bubbles had dissappered and that the water temperature was cooling. All sings pointing to 'You have to get soon Cadenza.'

I took a deep breath of the still steamy air and got out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and dried myself to perfection. I combed out my tail and mane, making sure all the knots and tangles were gone. I steeled myself and looked into the mirror again, and liked what I saw. I nodded and slowly opened the door.

I gulped and walked as normally as I could to the bedroom, where Shining was waiting for me. I opened the bedroom and burst out laughing.

"What?" Asked a smiling Shining Armor. He had changed out of his uniform he had worn for the wedding and was now laying horizontally on the middle of the bed with a rose in his mouth. Rose petals covered every surfcae of the room. I couldn't even see the floor!

I wiped a tear away from my face and asked, "Shining, did you do all of this?"

He spit out the rose and wiped a hoof over his tongue, then said, "Yeah and Celestia! Those things are nasty!"

I giggled and walk over to the bed. He watched with soft eyes.

"You look, amazing," he murmured.

I blushed, "Do I?"

"Always," he whispered.

I blushed deeper and got onto the bed, he grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back...

The night went on.

I woke up that morning, feeling, strange. In a good way, though. Shining was holding me from behind and I snuggled closer to him. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that my hair was an absolute mess, and my feathers were ruffled and in disarray. Either way, I knew Shining didn't care. He loved me no matter what I looked like.

"Good morning," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling it.

I turned in his hooves and faced him, "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" He murmured.

I snuggled closer to him, "Beautifully, you, my love?"

"Better in my whole life," he smiled, I blushed.

He detangled himself from me, "How about I make you some breakfast?"

"Breakfast in bed?" I asked, snuggling into the blanket and pillows that surrounded me.

"Anything for you, princess," he smiled mischievously. He knew I didn't like it when people treated me like a princess, well... I am a princess, but I liked being treated like anyother pony.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket up over my head. I heard him chuckle and his hoof steps leaving the room. Now, I could finally think about what had just happened last night. It had been better then I had expected, I didn't even knew why I was worried about it.

Shining surpised her when he came back 10 minutes later. I had heard his hoof steps and poked her head out beneath the warm blankets. There stood her husband, a bowl of ceral in one hoof, a plate of toast on the other, and a glass of milk behind his horn.

I laughed, "Dear! Why didn't you use your magic?"

"This seemed funner," he said, trying to keep the milk from falling.

"'Funner' isn't a word!" I giggled.

"It is to me!" He said.

Then he slipped on the rose petals.

The tinkling sound of glass breaking seemed to deafen me.

"Shining!" I exclaimed and jump out from under the covers.

He was laying on his back, gasping a little, "Ow..."

"Oh, dear," I shook my head and smiled at Shining. My horn flared with my cornflower blue magic and the glass floated into the air. I jumped off the bed and walked to the trash can in the kitchen. I looked up and gasped.

"What happened to the kitchen!?" I called to Shining.

He walked out of the bedroom with a light blush on his cheeks, "Um, well I tried to make you breakfast-"

"I don't think the kitchen is a good breakfast, love," I said smiling, he blushed more.

I looked at the ingredients and realized what he was trying to make, "Pancakes?"

He bowed his head, "If it wasn't for you, and I was the only one babysitting Twilight... she probably would have starved..."

I smiled and walked up to him. He lifted his head, and I kissed him.

Well just say breakfast turned into dinner.

"How about I cook?" I suggested as we left the bedroom.

"I can help," he said.

"Ok, what sounds good?" I asked Shining.

"Anything, I'm starving!" He said as he looked in the fridge. His body went a little ridged.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"How does a daffodil sandwich sound?" He asked.

"Applejack gave us lots of apples," I said, looking for them, "We should make something with them that way they don't go bad."

"Um..." Shining turned around, he scratched behind his head with a hoof, and had a sheepish smile on his face.

We had managed to clean the kitchen around lunch time, but we didn't stick around too long to eat. I didn't notice any apples.

"What happened to the apples?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well..." he began, "I tried to cut them up with my magic, but I couldn't get it right-"

I shook my head in disbelief, "You managed to get rid of thirty apples in 10 minutes?"

"Pretty much..." he gave her another sheepish smile.

"Oh Shining," I murmured as I shook my head and smiled a little.

"So, daffodil sandwiches?" He asked, holding up some bread and daffodils.

I chuckled and nodded.

And so we made daffodil sandwiches.

It had been a fun and blissful time, those two weeks my love and I spent together. Sadly, we each had our duties to attend to. My duties to the Crystal Empire could be taken care of easily from Canterlot. My country's and my aunt Tia's and my aunt Luna's were in the process of merging. So it was actually better for me to be here.

Its been about six months since my husband and Shining Armor and I have been married. The merge had been going well, until that one night...

"Mi Amore? I'm home!" I had faintly heard my husband call. I reread the letter that a crossed eyed pegasus mail pony had dropped off. I still couldn't believe what it said.

"Cadance? Are you home?" Shining asked, walking into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw me, "Hey dear, how come you didn't answer..." his smile faded, "me?"

"I-I just got this letter before you got h-home," I said shakily.

Shining Armor's face got serious or as I jokingly called it his, "Knight Face".

"Let me see it..." he said.

I gave him the letter and as he read it, he eyes knitted togther.

"Do you know who sent this?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, that mail pegasus, Derpy, dropped it off. She didn't even know how it got into her mail bag."

Shining nodded, "This is serious, I don't think its safe-"

I leaped off the bed and galloped straight to the bathroom, and vomited up everything I had eaten that day.

"Cadance!" Exclaimex Shining as he ran into the bathroom, "Are you ok?"

I nodded and waved at him to go away. Instead, his face softened and he came and held my mane. I was about to tell him that wasn't nesscary, but I threw up again.

"Ugh..." I moaned, laying my head down on the toliet seat.

"Its ok," Shining said soothingly, rubbing her back gently. It felt wonderful, my had back been hurting.

"Better?" Asked Shining as I raised my head from the toilet seat. I nodded and smiled weakly.

"I think we should move into that extra room in the castle until this passes over, ok?" He said gently.

I shook my head, "I feel safe here..." I could feel tears rising to my eyes.

Shining looked taken aback, "Ok, don't cry, please don't cry," he said, gathering me in a hug, "We'll stay here ok?"

I nodded, my tears falling without my control, "T-thank you."

"Sh sh," he murmured, petting my hair.

We stayed like that until I quit crying, then Shining decided he would make dinner. He saw my eyes widen, and chuckled, "I'll keep it real simple, Mi Amore."

I smiled and went to sit in the living room, dropping by our bedroom to get the letter first. I read over it for the fifth time, and shook my head, still in disbelief.

Dear Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Captain Shining Armor,

This letter is to tell you about your horrible mistake. You should never had married. You, Cadance as you like to be called, are part ruler of the Crystal Empire, you should have married another of your country. You, Shining Armor, are Captain, which gives you right to marry Royalty, but only of your own country. You both are a great disrespect. You both we be dealt with accordingly.

No name was put at the bottom. I shook my head. The last line scared me terribly. Why us? We were in love, if we had to, we would have run away to be married together! We don't care, and everypony didn't seem to mind either. Most ponies who knew, were excited about the joining of the two countries.

Shining's hoofsteps drew me away from my thoughts. I looked up and saw him carrying a daffodil sandwich. He brought it straight to me and I sniffed it.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Its missing something..." I murmured.

"All this is, is some bread and a bunch of daffodils. How could I make it wrong?" He had a frown on his face as he looked at the sandwich.

Then I knew instantly what it needed, "Honey!" I said with a big smile.

His jaw dropped, "You want... Honey? On your sandwich?"

"Yeah! Mmm, it sounds delicious!" I was happy about this and I didn't know why.

"Um, ok dear," he walked away and I felt like dancing. I jumped up off the couch and turned on our radio. It had a pop type music on and I started dancing to it. I started laughing and giggling beyond my control.

"Cadenza?" Asked Shining as he poked his head into the room. I smiled and ran up to him.

"My love! Dance with me!" I said as I grabbed his hoof.

"Um, what about your sandwich?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I'm not hungry right now! Please," I batted my eyes ele lases and he gave in. I turned the station to a slow dance and we danced.

We danced late into the night, and my stomach couldn't stand it anymore. So we ate.

"This is delicious!" I said as I ate the honey smuthered daffodil sandwich.

"Can I try a bite?" Aked Shining as he finished his sandwich. I nodded and extended it toward him. He took a tentative bite and then spit it out.

"Its not that bad," I told him.

He cocked an eye brow at me.

I shrugged and finished my sandwich. "I'm tried," I murmured.

"Go to bed then, I'll be there in a minute."

I yawned and walked slowly to bed. I even felt slow. I remembered the letter and shivered. Who wanted us dead? I couldn't help but wonder. But all wondering stopped as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next few days were strange for me. I kept getting sick and eating strange things and my moods kept changing randomly. Shining finally convinced me to see the Royal Doctor. I hadn't felt like leaveing the house and was too stubburn to move, so he had one of the guards he had posted around our house for full time watch to get him. He didn't tell them why, we didn't tell anypony why. We didn't want anypony to worry, and nopony asked.

I was sound asleep when I heard Shining Armor say my name.

"I'm sleeping..." I muttered stubburnly.

"Cadance..." he groaned, "The Dr. Echo Hart is here."

I yawned and opened my eyes. I saw Shining and the doctor standing behind him.

"Can't I stay in bed?" I asked.

Shining frowned and looked at the doctor.

"Thats fine," nodded the nazy blue unicorn, "We are going to have to move the blanket though."

Shining did it for me.

"Lets see..." said the doctor. He then shined a light in my eyes, my ears. He listened to my heart. Then he did something that surpised me. He listened to my tummy. The doctor nodded and said, "I know you don't want to get up, Princess, but I insist you come to my office at the castle."

Shining had a worried look on his face and I shrugged, "Alright."

He teleported us to his office and had me lay down on a medical bed thing that had a crinklely sheet. He put some cool gel on my tummy and looked at a screen. I gasped. So did Shining.

"I think I've found the cause of your symptoms," murmured the doctor.

I brought a hoof to my lips and sobbed a little. Shining kissed my forehead, just beneath my horn.

The dotcor narrowed his eyes and then widened them. He pointed toward the picture on the screen, "As you can see Princess, that would be a foal inside you. And this-" he pointed to a small lump on the foal's head- "This is a horn forming, and here-" he pointed to the side of the foal, "this is a forming of a wing."

"An alicorn..." I whispered and sobbed a little more.

"Indeed," nodded the doctor, "Its too soon to tell the gender but you need to come by her monthly to check on the foals health and make sure you are getting everything a mother should."

Shining looked at me and I nodded. The doctor gave us a qustioning glance.

"Nopony can know Cadance is pregnant. Nopony. We are in a bit of danger at the moment..."

The doctor nodded, "I will never say a word."

That brave doctor died protecting that sercert... but that is still to come.

The months went by and I was at eight months. Shining and I took some time off from our duties, are excuse being a second honeymoon.

It strange to have a living pony inside me. Especially the weird things it made eat. I didn't have-as the Dr. Echo Hart called it- morning sickness anymore, which I considered a plus. I still had a few mood swings but they weren't as bad.

I was lounging in bed, when I heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Called Shining. I smiled. Shining had been ecstatic when we had gotten that night when we found out I was pregnant. He kept touching my belly and saying funny things. He wanted the foal to be a colt. I did too. We hadn't thought of names, we just hoped one would come to us when we actually saw the foal.

We didn't know if it was a colt or filly yet because we wanted a surpise.

I couldn't wait to hold him or her in my hooves for the first time. I smiled down at my stomach and rubbed it gently with a forehoof.

"Shining?" I called, "Everything alright?"

I heard the door close and hoofsteps come my way.

"We just got another letter..." he murmured. In front of him floated an unfolded letter.

"Oh Celestia..." I murmured, "What does it say?"

Shining read it out loud to me, "Dear Princess and Captain, Your end is upon you. You don't know when it will happen. Be it will be soon."

Tears strated swimming in my eyes as I tried to curl myself around my stomach, wanting to protect my unborn child.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"Stay put. I don't think they know your pregnant. We have the Echo Hart come here and your going to have a home birth, ok?"

I nodded, I do anything to keep this child safe. I would even have this foal in Everfree if it was safer then here!

"I'll send a guard to fetch him."

I watched as Shining left the room. I made sure he was gone before I burst into tears. The foal kicked me gently in response, "Sh," I murmured quietly, "Its ok baby, everythings going to be alright, you'll see."

If I knew then that that small little kick had been a sign of her empathy, I would have been elated.

Shining Armor returned a few moments later, worry etched onto his face. I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

Shining sighed and jumped up on the bed and sat down beside me. He gently put his hoof on my tummy, "Hows Momma and the baby?"

"Better now that dadda is back," now I was able to smile, just a little bit.

Shining put his cheek against mine, and that gave me so much comfort and I felt so safe. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Cadance," he murmured, "I wont let anything ever hurt you, or our foal."

"I know you won't, love," I murmured back, eyes still closed.

I had just settled down to sleep when there was another knock at the door.

"Stay here," he murmured and I stayed, but listened carefully.

I didn't here any sounds of struggling or fighting, I heaved a breath of relief. I rubbed my hoof over my belly, it was habit now.

I heard hoofsteps coming my way and saw Shining Armor in the door way.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Just me princess," said the Doctor as he poked his head into the door way, "Everything is set up now, whenever the foal is ready, I'll be ready too."

I nodded and felt reassured. I laid my head down and fell asleep.

Over the next month, I got to work making a blanket for the foal. I carefully weaved it together with magic that keep any and all nightmares away. I thought it was genius. I made it with white fabric, and put a spell on it to make it changed blue for a colt or pink for a filly. I was sitting on the couch, the stomach huge from being close to term. I was putting cutie mark on it, so he or she will always feel loved, and I was about to put Shining Armor's when everything felt... wet.

I frowned and looked down, I gasped.

"S-Shining!" I called, trying to off the soaked couch.

"Yes, Cadance!" He galloped into the room with his sword in hand.

I put a hoof to my stomach as a sharp pain tore its way through me. Shining dropped his sword and helped me stay standing, "Cadance? Whats wrong?"

I refused to let myself scream, I knew I was strong enough not to, so I said through clenched teeth, "Baby..."

I watched as his eyes widened, and felt my contraction fade away, I started panting.

"Echo!" Shining called, then said to me, "Lets get you to bed."

I nodded and let him lead me there. Echo Hart was already setting up shop by the time we got we got there.

"Help me get her on the bed," said Shining.

The kind of shy doctor came and helped me up and down onto the bed. Once I was settled, the doctor told me to regulate my breathing.

"Hold my hoof," said Shining as he held out his hoof. I grabbed it just as another wave of pain felt like it was going to cut me apart.

"Argh..." I groaned and held onto Shining's hoof tighter. Shining whimpered.

"Thats it," murmured the doctor.

It faded away and I relaxed into the soft pillows. I released Shining hoof and he rubbed it.

I smiled weakly, sweat already forming on my brow, "Sorry," I panted.

"Don't worry about me," he said.

So the afternoon went by painfully and it around the time that my aunt Luna would raise the moon when Echo Hart said, "Ok, this contraction, push, ok?"

i nodded and waited, trying to keep my breathing regular.

"You can do this," murmured Shining.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe, and felt pain go through me. I pushed as hard as I could. I fell back on the pillows and panted, sweat covering my body from snount to tail.

"Thats it, I can see the horn!" Said Echo Hart from where he was waiting to catch the baby.

I steeled myself and took another deep breathe and pushed with the pain. The foal should be out now!

"One more push!" Said Echo Hart.

So I did it again, pushing as hard as my tired body could. I fell back onto the pillows and heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I opened my eyes and saw a small white bundle wih gold locks, in a towel the doctor was drying the foal in. I looked up at Shining and he had tears spilling down his face, but a huge smile. He looked down at me and kissed the spot just in front of the baze of my horn.

"You did, Cadance," he whispered.

The foals cry sounded like a melody to my ears. I held out my front hoo fs, silently begging the doctor to let me hold my child. He smiled and handed the baby over, "Its a filly," he murmured.

I smiled and as soon as the filly was in my hooves, she stoped her beautiful crying and opened her eyes for the first time. They were a light pink color, her white coat just a shade brighter then Shining Armor's and she had the same gold as I did in my hair, thouh it was much brighter and was the only color it had. Her wings were tiny, and her horn was small too.

She looked up at her father, and held her hooves out to him. He picked her out of my hooves and held her, "Shes perfect.." I murmured.

"She is," he nodded and tickled her chin. She smiled. It was so beautiful.

"What do you to name-"

"Melody," i ssaid without a second thought.

Shining smiled, "I like it, I can nickname her, Mels."

"Kind of like bells," I said, he nodded.

"Echo Hart shooed Shining out of the room so he could clean me up. He took Melody with him.

Once I was settled, Shining came back in with Melody, who was sound asleep in the blanket I had woven.

"I'll be going then," said Echo Hart with a nod of goodbye.

"Thank you for everything Echo," I said greatfully.

He nodded and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He didn't make it to the door. I jumped at the soundbof a struggled at the front door and Shining gave me Melody. I held the sleeping alicorn to my chest protectively.

Shining grabbed his sword and waited by the door. We heard a voice yell.

"Where are they?"

"I-I don't know!" Came Echo's shrill answer.

"Yes you do!"

"N-no! I don't know!" He screamed. Then their was a gurgling sound. Then silence. The foal slept through it all.

"Cadance," Shining whispered, I looked up at him. He pointed at a basket with a cushion inside of it. I nodded and flew silently over to it. I place Melody inside it, then wrote a quick letter and placed it carefully beneath the cushion. I put on a cloak, and looked at Shining. His hoofsteps were silent from years of stealth missions and he whispered, "Go, take her to Twilight-"

I shook my head, "No, that would be too obvious," adrenalin kept tears from falling down out eyes. Our only instinct was to keep Melody sercert and safe, "That Fluttershy pegasus. Shes perfect."

Shining considered then nodded, "Go, I'll meet you by the edge of Everfree."

His horn glowed with magic and a string of magic went into my horn. He was giving me strength to make the jorney there and back.

I nodded and hugged him, "Be safe."

He put on a cloak and hid his sword inside it. He nodded. I flew out the window towards Ponyville. He jumped out the window and galloped in another direction. I held Melody's basket tightly in my teeth.

An hour or so later, I was back over Everfree, tears blinding me as I screamed, "Melody! I'M SSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!"

I was flying fast and my hood flipped off. My cheeks were tear stained beyond belief. The only thing driving me forward was my husband, he was waiting for me.

I could feel my engery wanning and I touched the magic Shining had given and I felt a little tired. I slowed as I saw the edge of Everfree forest, the edge Shining told me to meet him. I flew lower and looked for any sign of him, wiping my blurry eyes as I did so.

I saw a little flickering light and new it was my love. I drifted down towards the ground and landed softly on my hooves. I galloped towards the light and realized something was wrong, but it was too dark to see. Once I got closer, I saw my husband, eyes wild and wide, trying to scream but the gag in his mouth made it close to impossible. His horn was sparking, because he was trying to get free, not because he was trying to signal me. He struggled against the ropes that tied him to a large, sturdy tree. I gasped and gaped and the sight.

He looked over my shoulder and struggled harder against his bonds, his muffled screams more shrill. I turned around just in time to see a sword slashing towards my head, but used my strong horn to deflect it.

I jumped back and tried to get a look at this pony. It was hard though because of his black attire he wore. He lunged at me and I spun gracefully away. Shining had showed me a thing or two about fighting. So had my teacher at the castle in the Crystal Empire when I was not foalsitting.

I spread my wings to their full length and charge at the shadow. He expected the move and slashed at my neck again. I expected his move as well, in my charge I casted a spell that turned my feathers hard as steel and sharp as a dagger. I ducked beneath the blow and the sword hit my horn, I turned and used my wings to slash him into ribbons.

He disconnected his blade from my horn and jumped away, my longest feather barley scratching him, but he still bled a little from it. I turned and we glared at one another, but I stealed a glance and looked at Shining Armor, I could see in his wide eyes that he should be protecting me and everypony else.

I shouldn't have looked away.

The shadow lunged at me and I didn't have time to react. He slammed the pommel of the sword on my head, just below my ear. I stumbled and fell to the groud, a ringing sound exploded in my ears. Vision blurred and it looked like I was seeing everything from a tunnel. My last thought was of my new born child, Melody, who I would never see again...

"Ugh..." groaned as blinked open my eyes. At least, I thought I opened them. I lifted my head and groaned again at the burning, searing pain below my right ear.

"Cadance! Oh, my love, your ok!" Came Shining's elated cry and I felt his snout press against my cheek.

"Where are we?" I murmured, trying to look around as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

Shining Armor sighed heavily, "We're in a dungeon, somewhere, I don't know where because after they knocked you out, they knocked me out. I woke up a little while ago. I stopped your head from bleeding."

I nodded and gave a small smile of thanks. I got up to a sitting postion with Shining's help.

I whispered to him, "Any idea of how to get out?"

He shook his head and whispered back, "No, but a guard came by right after I woke up and I pretended to be asleep."

I nodded and my head swam at the movement. "How did you get caught?"

I saw his eyes narrow in anger, "My own lieutenant sold us out."

"Dishonorable discharge?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head and looked down, "He tried to stop me from leaveing, I had no choice."

I nodded.

He sighed and looked back up at me, he mouthed, "Is she safe?"

Tears fell from eyes and I nodded again. He hugged me and I held tight to him.

We heard hoofsteps coming our way and dropped to the ground and pretended to be asleep. The hoofsteps stopped in front of our prison door and I heard something metal scraping across the hard dirt floor.

The hoofsteps the turned and faded away. I sat up and Shining looked at the tray.

"Well, food and water is a good thing," I heard him murmur and he carried the tray over to me. I looked and saw what it held. There was 2 apples, both brusied but edible, 2 cups of water, and a bowel of soup to share.

"Here," sShining said as he pushed a cup of water, the better looking apple and the soup towards me.

"You need some too-" I began when he shook his head and put a hoof to my now normal stomach. I flinched and realized how tired and sluggish I felt. I nodded and felt tears pooling in my eyes.

I took a sip of water and began to eat my apple. Shining did the same. After I was done wih my apple, I drank half my cup of water and drank the soup until I was 'full', I pushed the half bowel of soup to Shining. My eyes begged him to have some. He sighed and drank the rest of it.

We laid down side by side, our front hooves slightly tucked underneath our bodies. We waited. We didn't know why or what for. But we did just that.

At some point I must have drifted off, because I felt Shining nudge me and Melody wasn't in my hooves. I opened my eyes to darkness.

Then I heard the hoofsteps. It was then one pony, that was certain. I got closer to Shining Armor, I felt safer when I was touching him. I think he felt the same.

We heard the hoofsteps stop in front of our cell, but we couldn't see anypony. Then I remembered the short battle I had and remembered that he wore black. All black. Black on black made it close to impossible to see it. You just had to look closely, I did so and was able to make out a faint outline.

"They're, master," I heard on outline say, and saw his outline bend in a bow.

"Leave," said the other who made no movement. I recongized his voice, he had been the one yelling at Echo Hart. I gulped.

One shadow trotted away, and the other remained. We were all silent for a time. Then the shadow's horn glowed softly and I could see him clearly. He was an onyx black unicorn stallion, his mane and tail the same color, I couldn't see his cutie mark, and his eyes... his eyes were so black, the were blacker then the pupil. I closed my eyes. This stallion chilled me to the core.

"What do you want from us?" Asked Shining, brave and confident.

The stallion chuckled, "Death,"

I gasped and buried my face in Shining Armor's neck fur. This caused the stallion to chuckle again, chills went up my spine and through my wings.

"I am the reincarnation of Death, I bare his coat and mane, and his all mighty cutie mark!" Said the stallion proudly as he turned.

I peeked and shuddered, the cutie was a long dark gray stick, and at the the top of the stick was a slightly less dark gray cured blade. I hid myself again.

"My name is Nex."

(Nex- latin for Death)

"What do you want?" Shining asked again, showing no fear, "To kill us? Do it. We have nothing to live for."

All I could think about was Melody, she was safe and would never know us... My husband was right, we had nothing to live for now.

"Ah," said Nex, he chuckled evilly, "I felt, her, enter this world."

My body went ridged, but Shining stayed calm.

"Who is she?"

Nex opened the cell door and charged up to Shining and punched him in the face. He was knocked away from me. I got a swift kick to my side.

"Don't you DARE, play dumb with me, fools!" He screamed.

I noticed through my pain and terror that the door was wide open. I looked over at Shining and saw defiance in his face, that definace filled me with strength as I remembered who I truly was.

I stood, and Nex faced me. I spoke loud and clear in the Royal voice, "Nex, reincarnation of death thyself! You shall not to forget that We are the reincarnation love thyself! We shall live in harmony or shall not live!"

He looked at me through narrowed eyes. I heard Shining whisper in the tense silence, "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

Nex looked at me through narrowed eyes and said in his dull voice, "Indeed, we shall live in harmony, sister, but he-" Nex pointed a black hoof at Shining Armor, "will not!"

"We have chosen him as tho own! Hoof may not be lain upon him!"

"You withhold something I despartly need, sister. I command you give it to me!"

I laughed, he may be death, but not the true death, otherwise he would be like me, an alicorn.

"Tis not be true death!"

"Nay! I am Death!" As he said the final word his voice turned into the Royal voice and his irises turned blood red.

I laughed again, "Tis nothing but a magic trick!"

His deepened voice called out, "Guard! Bring a prisoner!"

A few seconds of Nex and I staring off, "Master," said a deep voiced guard, he pushed a scrawny mare forward, she was shaking.

The guard left.

"I shall prove that I am death!" Said Nex.

I watched as he kneel in front of the light brown earth pony, and said, "Do you believe I am death?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Look into my eyes," he murmured.

(this part is... violent beware skip to bold if you don't wish to read)

I watched as the mare did as she was told. After a moment of staring, she began to twitch. The bottom of her irises turned blood red.

That was the first step.

The mares moth just hung open suddenly, and white foam began pooling out. Her eyes got more blood red.

Indeed the second step.

I stole a glance at Shining, he had his eyes tightly closed, body ridged.

The mares nose and ears began to bleed in tiny rivers down the front and side of her face. Her eyes almost completely blood red.

Third step.

Almost every bone in her srcawny body could be seen through her fur, I closed my eyes and refused to watch. I heard the sound of her blood dripping to the floor.

After a few moments I heard something clatter to the ground, I peeked open my eyes and saw bones were the mare once was. The empty skull looking at me.

Final and most horrifying step.

**(Its all** **good now!)**

Nex looked at me, eyes black once more, "Am I death?"

"Indeed, We respect thou," I nodded.

"Then tell me, if thou truly respects me," he was testing me, "Where is she?"

"We do not understand," I said, chin high.

"The foal!" He screamed, "I saw her in a glorious vision!"

"Pray tell?" Asked nonchalantly, inside I was screaming.

"Her hair more golden then Celestia's damned sun, coat whiter and purer then freshly fallen snow!"

I looked at Shining and he cringed, "It sounds to us, like thou is... in love?"

I didn't have to ask, I knew he was in love with my child.

"Indeed," he nodded, "She is purer then Celestia herself. Then Luna. Then you."

"Let us free," I demanded.

"Tell me where she is," he barked back.

I didn't answer, I would never tell death where to find the one he saught for.

"So be it, sister, you and your... plaything, shall stay here in the dungeon until I find her or until you tell me."

He turned around then left, closing our way to freedom behind him. I rushed over to Shining Armor's side. He nose was still bleeding, but not as bad.

My voice returned to normal as I fretted over him, "Shining! Are you ok? Oh your nose! Oh Celestia I'm sorry!"

He put a hoof to my lips, "I'm ok, I've been hit worse and you know it. My nose will be fine, and why are you sorry? You saved my life!"

"Only because you gave me the courage to, love," I said as I hugged him tightly.

If only I had known then that Nex was still there, listening and praying to whomever he prayed to, that he and the little foal would be like that someday.

Shining Armor and I stayed in the dungeon for weeks, then weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. The second year, while using our combined love magic, Shining and I found Melody in a peaceful dream she was having. We hid, and watched until she awoke and we found ourselves crying. When we could get away with it, we watched her dream. Sometimes, she dreamed about the days events. Shining would chuckle sadly at how stubburn she could be. I would smile proudly with tears spilling down my face as I watched her be so kind and caring. I had to agree with Nex, she was pure.

Another year passed and Nex came to 'visit' as he always did once a day. Asking to know where Melody was. We denied him as usual... but today... he snapped.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE BUCKING IS!" he screamed in the Royal voice.

"No," came my calmer, Royal voice.

"SO BE IT!" he screamed.

Suddenly he was in front of Shining and he hit him hard. Then hit him again and again...

My breath came in gasps, I couldn't move. Nex had cast a spell on me. "NO!" I screamed in the Royal voice.

Shining tried to fight back, but death was cruel. He used several different spells to slow his movements. I cried and screamed, mine and Shining Armor's love went deeper then the heart, our souls were connected in someway. I could feel the pain of each blow and brusied and bled like Nex was hitting me to.

Shining finally collasped and I fell with him. Nex seem to realized what he done and shook his head and left. I dragged my useless body over to my lover's. He lay unconscious. Not moving, but still alive.

I steeled myself and swallowed hard. I pushed back the pain of my injuries and my horn glowed, His major wounds began to heal. Mine began to heal too, though not by magic. I don't think, that is.

After I finished his last major wound, I fell unconscious beisde my knight.

Nex had made a risky move that day when he attacked Shining Armor, and, in turn, myself. Since niether of us was killed, the balance was steadfast. But that could change with one false move...

From that day onward, every month he would beat Shining sense less. Each time I promised myself that he would face the vengeance of the Elements of Harmony, the Sun, the Moon, and Love.

He would pay dearly. I promised and promised myself and Shining that after every time we saw his horrible face.

Another two years went by, and Shining and I decided to visit Melody in a dream. We were shocked at what we saw.

In the dream, dark smoke clouds hung in the sky. Building were a blaze and there was a monster roaring. We looked at the beast and saw its blood red eyes.

"How did Nex find her?" I gasped as I looked for Melody.

"He may be dreaming," murmured Shining Armor, "Maybe he just came upon her and hasn't realized it was really her."

I nodded, it made sense. He didn't want to kill Melody, just spend every second with her. I shuddered at the thought.

"There she is! Shes coming this way! Hide!" Said Shining.

We ducked behind a bush and I heard Melody gasping for breath as she came to a stop and hid behind a tree.

"Melody..." I whispered loud enough for her to hear, my husband looked at me like I was insane.

"Huh?" She wondered as she peered at the bush.

"Help get her out of here," I whispered to Shining Armor, he nodded.

"Come here, my love..." I whispered louder.

"Who are you?" Melody whispered back and took a tentative step forward.

"Come closer, daughter..." Shining whispered, I looked at him in surpise but didn't qustion him.

"Papa?" I barely heard my daughter whisper. She must be talking about Fluttershy's husband.

"One step closer and you'll be free from this nightmare," I whsipered, "when you wake up, my love, find your blanket... it will protect you from these horrible nightmares."

I watched as her white hoof raised up, then forward, then down. Then the dream was gone. We we're back in our prison. Shining Armor had tears in eyes and my own tears were spilling down my face.

"Shining... We have to leave this place!" I whispered.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but how?"

And so we figured out a plan. We began hiding some of our food. While I talked to Nex, Shining discovered his weak points.

After a week or so, Shining said, "He leaves the door open each time he comes, if we could stop it from latching, we could escape this hell hole."

I nodded, "That, or we could fight him, A sound barier is an easy spell."

"Too risky, for me that is," Said Shining, "It may not work on you, but I'm sure his eye thingy could kill me."

I slapped a fore hoof to my face, amd that was the first time in a while I had heard Shining chuckle or smile. I gave a small smile in return.

So through the next 2 months we prepared and prepared. We decided that the time to leave was one day before our monthly beatings. Our food was hidden in a magic dimension, so we didn't have to care anything. We waited anxiously for Nex to come.

The plan was that I talk to Nex, he gets angry as usual and leaves. He would shut the door behind him, but Shining would cast a spell to keep the lock from completely latching. Shining assumed there were guards around every corner and we had no idea about upstairs. I had suggested we knock 2 gurads out and take their clothes and change our apperance with magic. He thought it was prefect.

Finslly he came.

"Hello sister," he said with a polite nod.

"What do you want?" I said in the Royal voice.

"What do think I want!?" He screeched.

"An apple?" I asked cheekily. Shining gave a quiet chuckle.

"The filly! I want her!" He yelled.

i shook my head, eyes never leaving his.

He screamed, then left. He didn't shut the door. I walked over and poked my head out. It was a long hallway, no gurads insight. I shurrged "Come on Shining."

He nodded and we walked down the dark hallway, nopony was insight still. We found a flight of stairs and I flew while Shining climbed them as silent as any cat. I casted the spell on my wings, the one used so many nights ago. Looked like normal feathers, I could still fly and the feathers were as light as air, but now, the steel hard and as sharp as the sharpest blade.

Then I noticed that Shining was getting too close to my left wing, "Shining be careful, I casted a spell on my wings."

He nodded and then kept his distance.

We made it to the top of the stairs, and saw more darkness and prison cells. We heard somepony srceech, "Fire!"

I swiftly landed on the groound and use my wings to deflect the arrows the were shooting at us. Once that onslaught stopped, someponies with swords came at us. I heard Shining Armor chuckle, "Fools."

I chuckled too. The first swordsman came at me and thrust the sword at my neck. I turned and deflected it with my wings, then I spun and spread my wings as far as they could go and sliced my attacker. He screech, blood pouring out of his various wounds. I cringed as I felt his love for his wife.

Cringe proved fatal.

"Cadance!" Screamed Shining Armor.

i turned just in time to see another swordsman launch himself at me, I jumped high into the air and dodged the attack. While I was airborn I looked at Shining and saw he was dancing his way through everypony. Each one falling to the ground dead our bleeding to death. His deadly but beautiful dance was a thing to behold.

I tore my eyes away and flew back down to the floor, I kept my wings wide and flat as I charge forward, cutting down anypony in my decided to stand in front of me, I spun around gracefully and deadly, I decapitated that pony.

We finally made to the next staircase and we ran up it, turn our heads only to shoot magic spells at them. I realized that Shining was in some sort of pain. I saw the wide bleeding wound across his side, it reach from his shoulder and stopped just a few inches from his cutie mark. He looked at me, I could see that all the years of beatings and hardships in his eyes. He whispered, "Leave me, find Melody, keeo her safe."

"I'll never let you go!" I screamed in the Royal voice, tears started streaming down his face.

I turned around and my eyes were glowing with magic, as was my horn. I aimed my horn at our enemies and shot of a spell. A wall of magic formed in front and behind me and Shining. I turned to him and cast a strong healing spell. I watch the wound close it self and no trace of it was left.

I raised my head and a ring of magic shot outwards from my horn, the magic walls went the opposite direction from each other, knock everypony down.

Eyes still glowing, I spoke in the Royal voice, "Come, we must leave now."

Shining nodded and put his sword in his teeth. We ran into the next room and saw a lot of ponies out cold from the spell. We ran up the next flight of stairs and to a door. Not evening checking to see if it was locked or not, I blew it open with a spell.

We run through the the long halls of what I suspected to be a castle. The walls were painted black and the floors were a blood red color. Golden light fixtures hung here and there on the ceiling, granting us glorious light.

Shining pointed with his horn at a large set of doors, "Freedom!" He panted.

I ran faster and so did he. At the same time we let out of burst of our combined love magic and below the large doors of their hinges. Thats when we heard screaming behide us. We didn't stop or slow, we kept running faster.

The one who was screaming was Nex.

Once outside, I saw my aunt Luna's moon and I called to her in the Royal voice, "Luna! Help!"

_(Luna POV)_

I looked around me and saw 2 different stacks of scrolls, one larger then the other. I groaned and get to work on my unfinished stack. Of course it was the larger one.

Then was about at its highest point in the sky and I heard something. Somepony? Whisper my name. Then, I heard help. I felt dizzy, and felt love gushing through me. I wanted to hug everypony. As the feeling faded, I groaned as my head droped and an image was implanted in my brain.

There was a dark, tiny room. Beside me, no not me, somepony else, was a white unicorn, with navy blue mane that had an ice blue streak in it.

"Shining... Armor?" I groaned aloud.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood a black figure, a pony, I realized. The pony was talking, what he was saying I couldn't understand. He was a unicorn, completely black, even his irises were black. He turned his head and glared at... "Cadance!" I gasped.

(This mentions the other part from earilier and goes through it again! Skip to bold if you don't want to read!)

The unicorn's eyes were a bloody red now. I watched through Cadance's eyes as a somepony else brought a small, scrawny mare. The unicorn went over to the light brown mare, and said something. The mare nodded. They stared at each other and then the mare began to twitch. I watched through my niece's eyes as the mares eyes adopted a blood red color at the bottom of the irises. Then the mare's jaw seem to break and her mouth hung open wile white foam came out. Her eyes a little more blood red. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Blood began to drip down in rivers along side her face and down the front of it from her nose and ears. Her eyes almost completely blood red. Cadance closed her and then opened them again, only bones remained. **(Its all good now!)** A thought went through the memory, Nex- reincarnation of death thyself.

The memory changed to running, winded galloping. Cadance glanced over hed shoulder and saw, who I found out to be Nex, chasing her and Shining Armor. Behind them was a black castle and I recognized the trees as the ones from Everfree Forest.

I thought went through Cadance's mind, "Celestia! Help! Daughter, Melody!"

Then the pain of sharing a mind faded as I looked around my study. "So we hadn't been imaging, when we felt another alicorn be born," I whispered.

"Guards!" I yelled, they peeked their heads into the room, "Arouse my sister, ready a patrol!"

"Princess?" One qustioned.

"I have found my niece! Arouse my sister!" I told and commanded, then I smiled softly and told them, "Your captain is with her."

They cheered and set off as fast they could. I knew they had missed their Captain. But something troubled me deeply... Death had returned.

_(Cadance_ POV)

I shoot a spell from my horn and heard the screech of Nex as he fell victim to it. We were almost home free, we had to get to the forest! I looked over my shoulder and saw black energy rocketing at us, I was to slowly to even shove Shining out the way.

He fell to the ground and began screaming in agongy and so did I. I realized through blinding pain that if Nex hurts Shining, I feel and get the injury. If somepony else hurts Shining nothing happens to me.

My horn glowed and I managed to create a bubble around us. I dragged my body over to Shining's. He looked at me with terror in his blue eyes, "Don't... leave me... here... alone," he gasped.

I shook my head, "Never!"

He seemed to be struggling to hold onto life. Just hold on, my love! Help will be here soon!"

I tried to heal him with magic but he gasped quietly, "N-no... use..."

"Don't say that!" I screamed. Tears began falling down my face.

"I... love... you..." he murmured breathlessly.

"Don't say it like its goodbye!" I sobbed, then whispered, "I love you too..."

Somehow, Shining was able to stay alive to the next evening, just as Celestia was beginning to set the sun.

He began coughing, blood coming out of his mouth. I cried as I watched helplessly.

He looked at me, "Cadance?"

"Y-yes?" I sobbed.

"Sing... for me?" He asked.

I nodded, and I would do anything he asked. I sobbed as I sung,

I remember tears stearming down your face,

When I said, I'll never let you go,

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said don't leave me alone.

But all that said and gone and past, tonight.

I cried, and he so did he, only his tears were the color of blood.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

He closed his eyes. I saw Nex outside my shield and he lit fire to the grass around us.

Don't you dare look out you window,

Darling, everythings on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

I ran a hoof over his sweat drenched mane.

Hold on to this lullaby,

Even when musics gone.

Gone.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

His breathing became more even, like he was asleep.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

(Celestia's POV)

(Yesterday, an hour past moon high)

"Are you sure, Luna?" I asked.

She nodded, the star like sparles in her mane shimmering.

"We must hurry then," I nodded, "You have had your Moon Knights prepare a patrol?"

"Yes sister, I do suggest you take your own patrol as well."

She nodded to her guard and he galloped off.

"We leave as soon as my patrol is ready," i said.

"Yes, sister," said Luna. I smiled warmly at her, "I'm proud of you sister, so will Crystal King."

Luna nodded, then frowned slightly, "Tia? While I was in Cadance's head, her thoughts were screaming about a daughter and a melody."

"What?" I asked.

"That one night, when felt something be born, five years ago?" Asked Luna, "I think it was Cadance giving birth. Not another unicorn like Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle."

I nodded, Luna hadn't been here when the two were born, but I had told her about the way the air felt. How our own magic seem to tug on us gently. When this, what we thought was a unicorn, foal was born five years ago, the air felt electrified. The tug at our magic a harsh pull.

I put the pieces together and laughed joyously, "Sister! An alicorn has be born again!"

Luna smiled and nodded, "Sister, you forget something."

I stopped laughing and gave my little sister a puzzled look, "What could I be forgetting?"

"Where is the foal?" She asked.

I face hoofed, I may be a Princess, but around my sister I was just that. An older sister who had just been out smarted by the younger one.

"Why did you hit yourself?" The midnight blue alicorn asked.

I chuckled, "Your learnings of the new world are going beautifully, little sister, but you still have too learn a few more things yet."

Luna blushed. I answered her qustion, "Its called a 'face hoof' somepony does it when, something obvious occurs, like you pointing out that we have no idea where this alicorn is. I should have been able to figure it out."

"Ooh, ok Tia," she face hoofed, I chuckled.

Two gurads galloped into the room, one of mine and one of Luna's.

"Yes?" I asked, "Are you ready?"

They both sulated, nodded and said, "Yes, Princesses."

"Shall we sister?" Asked Luna as she jumped up into the air.

"Indeed, little sister," we flew out the window and to the patrol.

(present time)

"Sister?" Asked Luna, "I have to raise the moon soon."

"I know Luna," I said, we were flying close to the tree tops, trying to find our niece and her husband.

I felt something tug at me, Luna gasped and I'm sure she felt it too. I turned my body in the direction and called, "Patrol! To me!"

The guards flew around Luna and I in a protective formation, "Watch for a black castle!"

(Cadance POV)

She had finished her song and could feel mine and Shining Armor's soul slowly leaking away from our bodies. Tears went down my face as I thought about my daughter. The first time I held her. Her light pink eyes. He golden mane and tail. Her white coat and wings. Her cry was the sound of bells. I weeped.

I wish I could see her once last time. One more time before... I died.

I watched the flickering flames around the shield. As soon as I was gone, the shiel woukd collaspe and we would burn. Nopony would know what happened except mabye Luna.

I closed eyes and decided to accept my fate.

Then I heard a thud, right over me. I opened my blurry eyes and ontop of the shield was-

"Tia?"

I watched as Luna flew up and her eye widened. Her cheeks filled with air and she blew at the flames. They turned to ice. I watched Celestia next and saw her horn glow and the shield broke. She flew down beside me. Now that the shield was gone I could hear the sound of battle.

"Cadance?" She asked, I nodded weakly then spoke in a whisper, "Heal Shining, it will heal me in turn."

she nodded once and her horn glowed. After a moment, I felt better. My eye sight got clearer and I was breathing normally. I kept feeling better and better. I stood up and looked down at Shining Armor.

He groaned and blinked opened his eyes. He looked confused when he saw Celestia but then sighed in relief, "Thank you, Princess."

Celestia smiled and nodded, "I can't lose my best captain in centuries just yet."

He chuckled and murmured, "Sure."

Celestia fulley healed both of us and we looked as healthy as we did when we got married. I felt full of engery.

"Better?" Asked Tia.

"Much!" I said as I hugged her.

Shining Armor bowed and then a guard flew to them, "Captain! He excliamed, "Glad to your ok!"

"Thank you Soilder! Mind getting me a sword?"

The soilder nodded, "Yes, sir!"

"Cadance!" Called Luna as she flew down and hugged me, "We are so happy you are ok!"

I hugged her back, "We are happy you came."

Luna nodded and smiled. I was the only one besides Tia that would talk to Luna in the old tongue.

"Shall we?" She asked, holding wings at full span.

Tia nodded and held her wings out, I did the same.

We casted the spell on our wings and the soilder brought Shining a sword. We went to battle.

We flew up high in the sky then dove back down, as we did so, Celestai set the sun and Luna raised the moon.

Luna sloke out in the Royal voice, "Prepare for thou's defeat!"

Tia said in the Royal voice, "Death shall die at the hooves of the sun!"

"The Moon!"

I screamed in the Royal voice, "And Love!"

Then we all send at the same time, eyes glowing and horns glowing with white power, "We shall defeat death with vengence!"

A white stream of light shoot from their horns and made a tiny sphere. In usion we told the ball, "Find the one called Nex and trap him in light forever more."

We watched as the string of white light faded and ball zipped off. The battle below stopped as a loud scream could be heard above all others. The ball of light had found its target and had trapped him inside. The ball zipped back to us, "We shall banish thy to thou's castle."

The light went to the castle and covered it completely. The light shimmered and the castle dissappered. The light faded from our eyes and horns. We flew their panting. I began to cry, "Thank you!" Celestia smiled. Luna had tears in her teal eyes.

"Cadance!" I looked at the ground and saw a waving Shining Armor. The enimies had ran into Everfree. Only dead bodies and soilders remained.

I smiled. It was over. My family was safe...

For now.

* * *

Whew! Took me forever to write this! Hoped you guys liked it!

to FeatherStone180- thank you for pointing that out! Its fixed now if you want to read it!

to 20coolerthanyou- Since before I started this story i knew what Melody's cutie mark would be. But thank you! Your almost right on the dot about it though! ;)

to echo hart- you wanted me to use your character so I did!

*Dr. Echo Hart, echo hart

*Song- Safe and Sound

Album- Hunger Games soundtrack

Artist- Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free, Right?

Hey guys! Last chapter will probably be the longest i have. It was roughly 11,263 words. So yeah... to Applejackisthebestpony: your qustion will be answered don't worry! Onto le story! (The rest of this story is going to be in first pony pov!)

* * *

I woke slowly. Though, I didn't think I woke up. It had to be a dream. I was actually sleeping on a nice, fluffy bed. Soft feather filled pillows under my head, and a large and very plush comforter was over the top of me. Around my midsection- just below my wings- two hooves were holding my tightly, but not uncomfortably so. I turned in the hooves and smiled.

No this wasn't a dream, this was real. I remember now. After a little over 5 years, we had ecsaped death, Nex to be excat. Then I was finally able to contact one of my aunts, Luna. She and Celestia had come to our rescue just before we both died. With her amazing magic, Tia healed us both and we set off to battle.

Using the powers of the Sun, Moon, and Love, we were able to defeat Nex. Though the spell would not last forever. Every century or so we will have to renew the light shield prison.

That night, we went back to the castle, and since the night was still young, I talked to Tia and Luna. They sent a letter to my father, who infact was their older brother. The letter stated that I was fine and in good health, and that he was a grandfather. He had replied almost instantly, saying he would come to the castle in a week's time. My father and I co-ruled the Crystal Empire after the death of my unicorn mother, Silver Star. That was when I was 100 years old. Now I'm 500 years old.

I watched Shining Armor sleep peacefully. I knew I had to get him up soon that way we could get to Ponyville an hour after Celestia said Melody would get out of school.

Celestia had qustioned why Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and I didn't tell her or Luna. She said our imprisonment may not have even happened if we had told somepony. I reluctantly told her and Luna that Nex had wanted Melody. That he was in love with her. They had both gasped and then understood the reasoning behind our secrecy.

(Im sure you guys are slightly confused, Nex sent them the letters. But he saw a vision of Melody being born and he didn't care about having them dead as much as he wanted Melody)

"Shining..." I murmured.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Time to wake up love."

"Five more mintues," he groan, and snuggled closer to me.

"Melody's waiting..." I tempted him. He sighed and opened his eyes. His blues had purpose again, it made me smile.

He smiled back and we got out of bed. We were in the spare room at the castle. We didn't want to live in a house were somepony had been murdered. Even if it was five years ago.

tia had been shocked once again when I told what happened to the Royal doctor. Luna said the she thought he had just up and left. I was very sad when I heard this. The doctor hadn't even been mourned for properly.

I tried not to let it bother me now.

"Celestia and Luna wanted to come too right?" Asked Shining, I nodded.

"I can't to see Twily's face. She probably going to slap me," he chuckled.

"I can't wait to see my foal," I murmured almost dreamily, "I want to hold her and keep her safe."

Shining nodded, "Me too. I don't think I could stand losing her again."

We left the room, and went to find Tia and Luna.

Mean while, back in Ponyville...

"We'll have a dual," said a white alicorn, "Me against you, Cloud Dash against Strawberry, and Fizzle against Zap or Little Note. We cannot cheat, we must stay within our own duals. If we win, you leave us alone. All of us."

The white alicorn was Melody, and sounded like she was making a deal with Nex himself.

Back with Cadance and Shining Armor...

"Tia?" I called as I walked into the sun study.

"Are you ready?" Came aunt's regal voice.

"Yes, are you?" I asked, she nodded and stood to her fully hieghth. She was much taller then me, but she was thousands of years older. Someday I would reach the hight. I hope.

"Lets go find Luna, after you left to bed last night, she was quite excited about meeting an alicorn younger then you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Celestia nodded and smiled, "you were born while she was still in the moon, she was upset terribly that she missed it."

I nodded. It must have been hard to the youngst of the alicorns for so many years. And then to trapped in the moon by her own sister. I shuddered.

We walked to a window and flew away from the sun study and straight across to the moon study. Luna was standing by the window and jumped out to meet them.

"Shall we leave now?" She asked eagerly.

I nodded, "We have to wait for Shining Armor's carriage-"

Luna pointed and smiled, I followed her hoof and saw the carriage and smiled. It was time meet my daughter.

(Hours later)

"There is Sweet Apple Arces," Tia yelled over the wind.

I nodded.

Luna smiled and flew faster.

I was anxious, I mean I was really going to see my five year old daughter! After so many heart breaking years... I just wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her, hug her tightly and never ever let go again.

Back in Ponyville...

"Twilight! ANSWER ME!" I srceamed, why wouldn't she stop running? Why wasn't she listening to me? I could feel her heart breaking, her anger and sadness.

It felt to me like it was eating her.

With my short legs, I knew I would never be able to catch of to the lilac unicorn. So I jumped high into the higher and spread my wings, pumping them hard and fast.

Twilight actually ran faster. She had to tell who I was! I knew she knew. I could feel guilt swimming inside her anger, her sadness, and her confusion.

Suddenly, she sreamed mama's name, "FLUTTERSHY!"

It was so shrill it heard my ears.

I watched the door open and Twilight flung herself into my Mama's hooves. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I heard say brokeningly, "Its time, Fluttershy, its time to tell her the truth..."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight, eyes wide. Then she looked at me, then her eyes filled with tears and she nodded, "Ok, Twilight."

"Come inside, Melody," Her Mama said as she walked Twilight inside. I came in just behind her and slammed the door.

"Will somepony tell me whats going on?" I screamed, frustration and anger tearing at my insides.

Fluttershy didn't acknowledge me until she had Twilight settled and calmed. She looked at me, "Sit down, please."

I narrowed my eyes and sat excatly were I was at. Mama sighed.

"Melody..." Fluttershy began slowly, "Five years ago, I heard a knock at my door. Thinking somepony had brought an me to care for, I opened the door and saw a small basket."

She took a deep breath, tears slowly falling, "I looked inside and wrapped in a little pink blanket, was a white unicorn. Her eyes were light pink. They were so pretty and full of life."

She took a ragged breath and continued, "I brought the basket inside, and I took the filly upstairs and unwrapped the blanket. The filly had a bright gold mane and tail. She had wings..."

My eyes widened as her words set in. I wasn't Fluttershy's daughter. I wasn't Papa's daughter either. Tears rushed to my eyes and I shook my head.

"Please, listen," Fluttershy asked, "I looked in the basket and found a letter, a letter from your... your real Mother."

I blinked and said nothing, "She said that she loved you, and that she did this so you would be safe... you were in great danger if too many ponies knew you excisted."

I swallowed hard, somewhere, I had parents who loved me.

"That blanket of yours, the pink one, it has your mother's cutie mark."

I stared blankly. Then it exploded like a Sonic Rainboom in my head. I was a Princess. My mother was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

"My father..." I whispered, "Is... is Shining Armor?"

"Yes..." Twilight whispered back, sobbing, "i wanted to tell you, but I promised... I promised..."

All of her other emotions were gone. Sorrow engulfed my real aunt. She sobbed, then Fluttershy began to sobbed too.

"I'm sorry," she cried quietly, "I just wanted you to be safe..."

Her words were so sincere and sad. But, everything made sense now. Everything.

'KNOCK KNOCK!'

Our heads snapped to the door.

I was the first and only to move.

"Who is it?" I asked the door, wiping the few tears the had fallen out of my eyes.

"Princess Celestia," the door answered. Twilight gasped from behind me.

I swallowed reached out for the door, my head spinning. I had never ment the Princeses of Day and Night. Though the Summer Sun Celebration was coming up soon.

Finally my hoof touched the door knob and I turned it, then pulled.

Towering above me was Princess Celestia and Luna. Luna looked down at me with a sweet smile, while Celestia looked over and past me.

"Twilight?" She asked.

"P-Princess," I heard her broken reply.

Then I heard a stallion's voice. It wasn't Big Macintosh's either.

"Twily?"

"Shining Armor!" I turned my head and saw Twilight leap off the couch And gallop at full speed toward the door. I barley jumped out of the way. Princesses parted andleft the door way open.

I watched Twilight launch herself into a white stallion with dark blue mane and tail, thouh it did have an ice blue streak.

"I thought you were gone..." she sobbed.

"Never Twily," he murmured.

I watch Twilight sob, then I watch her deep purple eyes widen and she said, "Cadance?"

"Hello Twilight," said a sweet voice.

Twilight launched herself at the alicorn and hugged her tightly and sobbed more. I hadn't realized how much pain Twilight was really in. Nopony did.

The mare smiled and patted Twilight's back with a hoof, Shining Armor was looking at me.

"Melody?" He asked quietly.

I watched Cadance's head snap up, eyes watching me intently.

I gulped.

Then I felt a wing on my back, I looked up and saw a teary eyed Fluttershy. She smiled softly. I blinked and leaned against her.

"This is all so confusing," I murmured.

"I know," said Fluttershy softly.

"C-can I go for a walk?" I asked.

"Of course," Fluttershy said, though her voice did break silently.

She lifted her wing off me but before I could take a step, somepony asked quietly, "May I accompany you?"

I looked around and saw Luna step forward, an almost sheepish smile on her lips.

I nodded, and we walked down the dirt path.

We walked for awhile then came across Pa- Big Macintosh.

I saw him and sighed. Luna glanced down at me and galloped ahead. I watched Big Macintosh look surpised, then his expression sobbered and he nodded sadly. He walked towards me and kissed me gently on the cheek.

He whispered to me, "They did it because they love Melody."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he was already trotting away. I walked towards Luna.

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded, "I kknow how it feels to have your whole world turned upside and inside out."

I chuckled, then frowned, "I've heard of what happened to you, but I've nnever really understood..."

She looked at me with her teal eyes and smiled softly, "Most ponies besides Tia understands really."

"Why?" I asked.

She walked over to a grassy patch on the side of the dirt path and laid down on her back, facing the moon. I did the same.

"It was many years ago," Luna said, "So many ponies loved Celestia's sun. They did everything in its light. But when my beautiful moon came out, they all slept through its brillance."

I nodded, watching the sparkling stars.

"I had wanted ponies to really know my moon, to love it like I did. I was so jealous of Celestia and her sun that it consumed me. I turned evil."

She visibly shuddered.

"One night, I snapped- like a twig when somepony steps on it- and I refused to set the moon for Celestia's sun."

She looked at me, her eyes showed her regret, "I fought her, and she won. Easily. She trapped in the moon."

She looked back at the sky and sighed.

"What was it like being up there, so far from home?" I asked quietly.

"Cold," she said, "I could watch my subjects head into their homes at night, I watched things changed. I watched Ponyville be made. But... I realized there were some ponies who loved the night like I did. They would watch the stars and my moon. The would point and stare in wonder."

"Why did you come back evil then?"

"I was still trapped within my own mind," She said tilting her head and her horn glowed, a star adjusted slightly and then Luna nodded and continued, "My jealously and anger refused to leave me, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break free."

"Wow," I murmured.

"Indeed," she nodded, "When Twilight and Fluttershy and the rest of their friends used the Elements of Harmony to free me, I was so ashamed for the things I had done."

"Weren't you trapped for a thousand years?" I asked, pulling the sentence from astory I had once heard.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Did things... change?"

The dark mare chuckled, "Oh yes, we used to talk like this-" her voice was louder and intimating and she said things funny, "We used to talk like us, powerful and full of pride. Thee will be able to speak thy tonuge some day."

"i sounded like that earlier," I looked at her for an explanation.

She chuckled, voice still spoken deeply and full of power, "We shall teach you to speak in the Royal tonuge and language. Thee is a Princess."

I nodded, afrown on my face, "But... What Princess am I?"

"We do not understand thy's question," Luna's eyes never left the sky.

"Your the Princess of the Night, right?"

"Indeed."

"And Celestia's the Princess of the Day."

She nodded.

"And my... my mother is Princess of Love."

She nodded again and chuckled, voice returning to normal, "You are forgetting your Grandfather."

"Twilight's dad?" I made a face, confused.

"No," Luna said, "My older brother, and your mother's father."

"Is he an alicorn too?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes," she chuckled, "He is not a prince though, he is King of the Crystal Empire."

"Wheres that?" I wondered.

"A place far away, a place were your mother grew up. Though, she did come her often. She was quite fond of your aunt Twilight."

I chuckled, "And Shining Armor too."

"And that how their love and you came to be."

She looked at me with meaning her eyes, I looked at them and at the sky.

"To find that my parents weren't my parents and then right after to have my real parents show up on the door step is... is..."

"Unbelievable?" Luna substituted.

"Yeah..." I murmured.

She smiled softly and rolled over on her stomach, tucking her front legs beneath her, "Come her, great niece."

I realized I liked and trusted Luna. I got up and walked over to her and settled myself by her side. She was really warm and she even laid a wing over the top of me. I looked up at her.

"What Princess will I be?" I asked.

"No pony can answer that for you," she said wisely, "But its in your heart, you just have to find the right key to unlock it."

I nodded pondering what she said. We sat there for a while longer. We watched the stars and the moon move slowly.

"I think I'm ready to go back now Luna," I said with a thoughtful expression.

She smiled, nodded, and stood. We walked back to the cottage and before we got to close, I stopped and looked at the moon. Luna looked up too.

"I've always liked the night sky Luna, its very pretty."

Luna looked at me in surpise then her expression softened, "Thank you Melody."

Then we walked to the door and listened for a second. I could faintly hear Twilight asking, "Why didn't you just teleport away?"

"We tried," said Shining Armor, "But there was a spell that kept us from using traveling spells. And the cell door was reinforced with magic. We could use other spells though.

"Interesting," Twilight muttered.

Luna opened the door then.

The converstations stopped and everypony- Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Twilight, Shining Armor, Celestia, and Cadnce- looked at the door. I froze, then looked at Luna. She smiled and nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath and went inside.

I walked up to Fluttershy and hugged her tightly, she started crying. I walked over to Big Mac and he scooped me and hugged me, I hugged back. I went to Twilight and kissed her cheek. I walked over to Celestia and said, "Hello, great aunt."

She chuckled, "I'm not that great."

I smiled and gave Luna a light hug. I stood infront of my mother and father.

"You helped me out of my nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cadance whispered.

Shining Armor nodded.

I couldn't help it anymore. Tears collected themselves in my eyes then then flowed like a river from a lake.

Cadance sobbed slightly but smiled warmly. Shining Armor tentatively held his hooves out. I lauched myself into them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried.

The family was whole again.

But how long will it pass last...?

* * *

not one of my fave chapters. But i hoped you liked the Luna and Melody talk. I may replace this chapter later on if you bronies and pegasisters dont care for it. Sometimes your guys words of wisdom really help :) so leave in a review if I should rwplace this later on or leave as is. oh and guess what?! Broke 5000 views! Heck yeah!

*Echo Hart, Echo Hart. (think I mentioned him somewhere...)


	13. Princess of Song

_Hey guys... Sorry i took down the other chapters. I had a poll up and they voted i make melody an the others older. This the only i can do this. Half of this chapter is gone now, and will be pickin up next chapter._

* * *

I leaned away from my father and saw him smiling warmly at me. I sniffled and then looked at my mother, she was smiling and had tears coming down her face. I wiggled out of my father's hooves and hugged my mother tightly.

I felt something inside me that I hadn't felt for a while. I let go of my mother and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Trippin' out,

Spinnin' around

I'm unsure,

Confused,

Yeah...

I was freaking out,

What do I do now?

But I can't stop it now.

It can't stop it me now!

Oh, oh!

I, I'll get by.

I, I'll survive.

When the world's crashin' down,

when I fall and hit the ground,

I will turn myself around,

Don't you try to stop me!

I, I won't cry...

As she was singing, Melody didn't know that her horn began to glow, but instead of the light blue color, it was gold. A golden light began to envolope her.

I found myself in a wonderland,

get back on me hooves again...

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll stand till the end!

Everypony could only watch in awe as Melody, through her singing, grew a little taller, her hair began to wave like Luna and Celestia's, bright silver streaks painted themselves on her golden mane and tail, and her flank glowed, her voice rang out beautifully.

I, I'll get by!

I, I'll survive!

When the world's crashing down,

When I fall and hit the ground,

I will turn myself around,

don't you try to stop me!

I, I won't cry...

The glow around Melody faded as she sang the last versus.

I, I'll get by...

I, I'll survive...

When the world... is crashing down...

When I fall... and hit the ground...

I will turn myself... around...

Don't you try to stop me...!

I... and I won't cry...!

I blinked opened mh eyes and saw everypony staring at me. Slowly, smiles burst onto their faces and Luna, my mother, father, and Fluttershy, began laughing joyously.

"What?" I asked, then realized I sounded different. I rose a hoof to my throat.

"Melody!" Said Luna happily, "You have found your key!"

I blinked, confused until I remembered what she had said a little while ago. I looked at my flank. Where my white fur had been was now two upside down treble cleffs. One was bright gold and the other bright silver, together, they formed a heart.

I gasped and spun around in a circle trying to see it better.

"Princess of Song," murmured Cadance.

"Yes," said Celestia.

"She's sung so many times before this..." said Fluttershy quietly, "Why now?"

"Because she knows who she is," smiled Twilight.

"Ah don't get it," said Big Mac, Shining Armor nodded.

"Her whole life she didn't kknow she was a Princess," said Twilight, "She didn't know that Cadnace and Shining Armor were her parents."

"The truth will set you free," murmured Celestia.

I smiled, then noticed my mane was moving, but I wasn't. I frowned.

"Whats my mane doing?"

"Go look in the mirror," said Fluttershy with a smile. I noticed I wasn't looking up to her that much. Not like I was an hour ago.

I walked upstairs and looked into the mirror. I gasped.

I was taller, just a forehead shorter then Fluttershy and Twilight. My mane and tail were moving by themselves and had bright silver streaks. I looked at my cutie mark again. I was in a wonderland. I had to be. I noticed that my horn was longer too. I stretched out my wings and saw that they were longer too.

I slowly smiled to myself. I was Princess of Song. I raised my head proudly. I am Princess of Song.

I sang out a beautiful melody and flew down the stairs. I was estactic! I couldn't believe it. I felt Big Mac's, Fluttershy's, and Twilight pride and joy. Shining Armor, my Dad, smiled proudly. Cadance, my Mom, smiled and was trying to hold back tears of pride. Luna looked excited and so did Celestia.

That night, everypony there slept out in the living room in front of the warm fire. We brought blankets, pillows and other things to make us comfortable from upstairs. Luna and Celestia slept side by side, I fell asleep inbetween my Mom and Fluttershy. Big Mac was on the otherside of Fluttershy and Dad was on the otherside of Mom. Twilight was on the otherside of him.

I blinked opened my eyes and yawned. Nopony else was awake besides Celestia, who was walking to the door. I watched her, and decided to follow her. I wiggled out from between Mom and Fluttershy, trotted to the door. I peaked out and saw Celestia walking down the dirt path. I followed behind her.

It was dusk, the time between night and day. This should be the time that Luna lays the moon to rest and Celestia raises her sun and the ponies of Equestria. But, Luna was sound asleep. How was Celestia supposed to set the moon?

Curious now, I trotted a little faster. Celestia was still ahead of me quite a bit, but she slowed and stopped. Then turned her head towards me and smiled.

"It seems I have a follower," She chuckled.

I blushed and flew to her side.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked, "A young Princess should get her sleep."

"I always wake up at dawn. Its very rare if I don't," i realized I was talking differently, more mature.

"Strange," murmured Celestia.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nothing," she murmured and stopped walking.

"Are you going to lower the moon?" I asked.

"Yes, I did it for a thousand years, whats one day more when it means my younger sister can sleepfully?"

"Do you think I could do it?" I asked.

"Possibly," Celestia said.

"Could Luna raise the sun?" I asked.

Celestia frowned, "Maybe, but shes never tried."/

"How did the sun rise and set before you were born?" I wanted to know so I kept asking questions.

"I'm not sure," she said.

I opened my mouth to ask another question when pink magic covered my mouth

"Hmm pff!" I mumbled. I frowned up at a giggling Celestia.

"Mmm!" I attempted to shout.

"Its time to set the moon and raise the sun now, Melody," she said.

My eyes widened and I nodded vigorously.

The regal mare dropped the spell and she turned toward the horzin.

I began to sing quietly, goofy words and phrases fell out of my mouth.

Stands and gears,

Oh how the daisies bloom,

When chandeliers light up the engine room,

Can you feel the drops as it starts to rain?

There's an underwater ferris wheel,

where I found the missing link to this island chain!

Home will always be here,

unseen,

outta sight!

Where I disappear and hide!

I think dreamy things as I'm waving goodbye!

So I'll spread my wings,

And fly...!

With my eyes closed I snapped out my wings and began to fly around.

Home is a boxcar,

and it's so far,

Out of reach,

Hidden under Umbrella Beach!

As she was finally raising the sun, Celestia felt goofy joy run through her. She cast a quick glance at Melody who was floating around in the sky, her horn glowing with golden magic with flicks of silver. She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Home will always be here,

Unseen,

Out of sight,

where I disappear and hide!

I think dreamy things as I'm waving goodbye!

So I'll spread my wings,

And fly...!

I'll spread my wings and fly!

Home is a box car,

And its so far,

Out of reach,

Hidden under Umbrella Beach...!

I opened my eyes I finished the song and saw the sun glowing brightly in the distance. I looked at Celestia and saw her laughing.

I flew down to her, "Why are you so happy?"

"Your song!" She giggled.

I must have weaved magic into! I realized with a start as I watched Celestia jump into the sky with a Wee!

"I broke my great aunt..." I muttered as I sat down hard on my rump.

After about 15 minutes of trying to coax my crazy great aunt to the ground, Luna and Mom came to the rescue.

"Sister!" I heard Luna call from the ground, and saw my mom just behind her.

I dove down to them, panting.

"Shes... gone... crazy!"

"What?" Asked Mom.

I finally began to catch my breath, "I sang a song, and I weaved magic into it on accident and the effects of it went to Celestia and shes been like this ever since."

Luna chuckled, "She has been stressed lately, this may be good for her."

Cadance nodded, "Everypony needs a good laugh here and there."

My mom smiled down at me and I smiled back.

After a while Luna sighed, "I hate to ruin her fun, but we need to head back to Canterlot."

I froze.

"Whats wrong Melody?"

My breathing became a tiny bit shallower, "I-I wanna stay here."

Luna and Mom looked at me, shocked.

"I have friends here!" I said, "I don't want to leave them!"

"But Melody your a Princess," Luna said.

"You can always come and visit," said Mom.

I shook my head and sat down stubburnly, "I'm staying here."

"Melody," said Mom, "You need-"

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving."

"Are going to stay with Fluttershy?" Asked Luna.

"I'll stay in a box if I have to," I said.

Cadance sighed, "I need to talk to Fluttershy about this."

I nodded.

Mom narrowed her eyes slightly and smirked a little, "You are quite the stubburn filly aren't you?"

"Quite," I nodded.

She chuckled and went to talk to whomever she needed to. I turned my attention to Celestia, who kept yelling Wee as she did flips other simple tricks.

"I didn't mean to break her..." I said quietly.

Luna chuckled, "I haven't seen her this carefree since I was a foal, and the was many, many years ago."

"Are you saying I did something good?" I asked.

"I am," she looked down at me and smiled, "I'm sure there is a reason why those treble cleffs make a heart Melody."

I thought about this while I watched Celestia play in the sky, well, like a foal who just learned to fly.

"How do we get her down?" I asked.

"We just have to break the spell you put on her," Luna murmured.

Suddenly, her horn lit up with midnight blue magic and Celestia looked confused for a moment and finally came back down to earth.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you remember?" Luna asked.

"Um," Celestia murmured, "hearing Melody sing as I began to set your moon, then I started to raise the sun and this, foal like joy spread through me from snout to tail."

"It seems your magic has gotten stronger as well Mels," Smiled Twilight as she walked to us.

I smiled sheepishly, "Really?"

"Yes," she chuckled and looked at Celestia, who still looked confused.

"Princess would you like to have tea with me?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Celestia and then shook her head as if to clear it, "I'm sorry Twilight, but Luna, Cadance, your brother, and I must return to Canterlot."

"what about Mels?" Twilight asked.

I glared at her, "I'm staying with my friends."

"You do have duties now Melody," said Luna.

"And studies," murmured a slightly less confused Celestia.

I shook my head, "I refuse to leave."

They all heaved a collective sigh. Then I heard a voice calling my name. It sounded like it was a long ways away. It was quiet too, I couldn't tell if it was a mare of stallion.

"What?" I aasked aloud. The Princesses and Twilight looked at me curiously.

"Did somepony say something?" I aasked.

Twilight shook her head, a confused look on her face. Celestia and Luna shared a glance.

The calling got louder and I closed my right eye in distress.

"Ugh..." I groaned and stumbled.

"Melody!" I heard Twilight say distantly.

The yelling got louder, more shrill. I fell to the ground and covered my ears with my hooves and started screaming, "Make it stop! Stop calling me! No more!"

I couldn't hear the outside world, I couldn't see it either. My eyes were shut tightly. The voice, it kept calling me, screaming at me.

"No!" I howled.

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight watched in horror as the young princess fell and covered her ears and began to scream. Melody howled and the noise was eerily beautiful. They flinched.

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed, 'Make it stop!' Was all I could think.

Then the voice yelled at me, "You will be mine!"

I screamed louder, thrashing, trying to get out of my own head.

Suddenly, a calm, but fierce voice boomed through my head, "Leave her be!"

"Mommy?" I whispered aloud.

"She will be MINE!" the horrible, painful voice screamed back.

"Never!" My mother said back calmy.

The voice snarled, and its horrible presense faded. Taking the pain with it. I sighed in relief.

I opened my eyes slowly and carefully, and removed my hooves from my ears. My head throbbed painfully, but not as bad as a few moments ago. I saw my mom's grayish purple eyes looking in to mine and the tips of our horns were touching.

"Are ok?" She asked, concern written her face.

I nodded shakily, not trusting my voice. I felt weak and unsure of myself. What had just happened to me?

"We should have killed him," I heard Luna mutter angerly.

"We still can," Dad murmured back.

"Who?" I asked. I even sounded pathetic to myself.

I watched Mom as she sighed heavily and looked up behind me. I turned my head slowly, everything was slow for me right now.

Fluttershy was looking at me with worry in her emerald eyes, "Its your choice," she murmured quietly.

"Your as much her mother as I am Fluttershy," My Mom said.

"Really?" Tears began to pool in her eyes.

I was the one who answered, "Yes."

She gave a little sob but smiled at me, "I love you."

I got up on shaky legs and hugged her tightly, "I love you too."

"Mels," said Dad, I glanced at him, "You have two mothers and two fathers, your a lucky filly."

"I know," I murmured.

"Tell her Cadance," Murmured Fluttershy.

She sighed heavily and I detached myself from Fluttershy...

I gaped at what had just been told to me. An evil unicorn, Nex, wanted me. He wanted me to be his. I was terrified.

* * *

_song - alice by arvil lavine_


	14. A Visit to a Rebel

10 years since that damn day.

Now Im 17. Living a fabulous life of a princess. Utter bull.

After that day, we had to leave Ponyville. My home...

Everypony i or the Elements were close to, had to be relocated to the Canterlot castle grounds. 'Easier to protect' Celestia claimed. So, at least I didnt lose any friends.

Speaking of which, we're in our teens now. Even got a new friend, Night Song. But, we train. We're soldiers now, but specialized in different things.

I am trained as an Assassin and Spell castor. Cloud Dash, Trier One (highest class) Warrior, talented with all weapons. Zap Apple, healer and Lighting Magi (very rare turns out). Little Note, strategist and Assassin. Night Song, dark magic spell castor.

I guess you can say that after Nex 'contacted' me, we've been training.

But we werent the only ones. The Elements have been training too, but their training was kept secret from us. Go figure.

And now, im finally relaxing. Laying down in my fluffy queen sized bed. My wings and muscles were sore from all the stealth training.

'Knock'

"Damnit..." I groaned.

"Mels!"

"Screw you..." I moaned.

I looked up at my window, seeing Cloud Dash, 16 year old Cloud Dash.

Tell you the truth, Cloud Dash grew up into quite the stallion. His fluffy mane actually worked with his body now, his wings were probably twice as long as they once were, and he had muscles. Damn. Did he have muscles.

"Mels, come on!" He tapped again.

"Im tired!" I told him.

"So am i!" He called back.

I groaned, and lifted myself up. After my sudden growth spurt after i got my cutie mark, i hadnt grown much. Cloud Dash was taller then me now, but not my much.

My body was much like Moms, skinny and tall. It was surprising, but everypony believed that i was growing faster then her. Though it was pointed out that she was never a fast grower.

I shook off my thoughts, and glared at Cloudly.

"This better be worth it."

"It is," he winked an disappeared from the window.

I sighed and slid out into the cool, spring, night air. I took a lungful and glanced at the ground. Zap, Lil, Night Song, and Cloudy all waited for me. I decided to show off. I let loose a cocky smirk and jumped off the balcony. I did a tight flip and landed silently on the tips of my hooves. I was greeted with eye rolls and chuckles.

"Show off!" Lil stuck out her tongue.

"So?" I giggled. Poor Lil was still pretty tiny, barely reaching to, well, anyponys neck. Too bad her innocent looks could probably kill you. That or her hooves.

"Let us continue?" Asked Night Song.

"Yeehaw!" Agreed Zap, smiling proudly.

"Your accent has gotten much more noticeable, you know that?" Cloudly said as we began to... Ill keep that a secret for now.

"Well," she drawled, "ah cant talk like this durin trainin. So, ah do when ah git the chance!"

"They got even worse about that!?" I cried, shaking my head sadly, "its pathetic how we're treated..."

"It is your fault, is it not, Princess?" Night Song asked.

Ouch. Anger burned deep in my stomach, and I managed to keep the growl out of my voice as I replied, "No. Tis not our fault, Night Song. Tis no ones fault except Nex."

I blinked when I realized i spoke in the Royal voice. The others flinched away from me and I sighed "Sorry, I just... Cant help it sometimes..."

"Its ok," Cloudy draped a wing over my back, "its not your fault."

Oh but it was. Only Cloudy and Lil and the other Princess knew of my 'problem.' Nex still... Visits me sometimes. Once, i tried to fight him in my mind. It ended badly for me. He managed to kill a small part of my soul. How that is done I dont know.

Lets just say im a bit of a hothead now, and not the sweet little filly everypony loved.

"We're almost there!" Cried Zap eagerly, Celestia she loved this place as much as I did.

I chuckled, and ducked out from under Cloudys wing.

"Lets get this party started!" I let my magic flare and silver and gold treble clefs spun around me, turning into a cloak. Its kind of like Luna's bat cloak, only my cloak was gold, with silver on the inside. I tugged it over my head, and looked over to see my friends doing much the same.

Zap's lighting magic sparked from her horn and then weaved a teal cloak that rested on her back. Night Song casted a spell and raven feathers danced around him, then pressed together and formed his cloak.

Lil and Cloudy dug around in the bushes for their cloaks, which I had cast a spell on so they wouldnt get dirty or rip. Quite handy actually.

"Ready?" I asked. Ready for the tight crowds and pounding of the bass in my chest.

"Oh yeah," Cloudy smirked and raised his hood. I fellowed his lead.

We all walked into the club, Zap casting a forgot me spell on the guard and he let us right in... Again.

I smirked evilly. Sometimes, it felt good not to do what was expected of you. And right now, I didnt feel like being a Princess.

It was packed tonight. The bass was loud and it hammered in my chest. Alcoholic drinks were being bought, dropped, drank everywhere you look.

I flinched at the emotions that swirled around the place. The only thing i hated about the Club was the emotions. People were angry, lusting, jealous, and just plain crazy. It messed with my mind. Especially the second one in that list. It really messed me up, made me want it too because it was so strong here.

"I need a drink," it was hard to keep the moan out of my voice.

"Bad tonight?" Lil asked with a sympathetic look.

I nodded, "You know what spring does."

"Party!" Screamed Zap as she raced passed Lil and me. She didnt get far, a stallion stopped her.

"Hey there, missy!"

"Howdy partner!" She said, narrowing her eyes suggestively.

The stallion shivered, "Let me buy you a drink."

Zap seemed to think about it, and Lil and I chuckled. Zap would get him to buy her anything she could ever want. Since she was a Lighting Magi, she could even control a ponys brain waves, controlling them or tricking them was easy for her.

"Sure," she said finally, "but... The drink ah like is soooo expensive."

"Thats no problem!" The stallion shook his head, "Come on!"

"If you say so, handsome," She winked at me and Lil then disappeared into the crowd.

"Your drink?" Cloudy smiled at me from under his hood.

"Thanks," i grabbed the drink with my magic and took a long draw.

"Shall we dance?" I heard Night Song ask.

"Alright," Lil answered, "so you two later!"

I waved and smiled at Cloudy, "Nice crowd huh?"

"You tell me," he said, "Your face is flushed."

"Is it?" I asked innocently, pressing myself against him.

"Mels, stop," Cloudys face what from relaxed to hard.

"Aw come on!" I whined, my hoof turning circles on his chest.

"This isnt you Mels," he told me, moving my hoof off his chest, "Its the emotions. Lets go upstairs."

I let him lead me through the crowd, taking long drinks. The emotions were being dulled, but the buzz was kicking in. We made it upstairs and passed serval ponies making out.

Being so close to such emotions, "Cloud Dash.." I murmured, pulse racing.

"I know!" He said, shoving past ponies, and finally making it to the roof.

My heart pounded in my chest. My breathe came in pants.

"Are you alright?" Cloudy asked, looking into my eyes.

"Y-yeah, fine..." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

I felt him freeze, then he pressed his lips against mine for a second.

Then he pulled away.

"Dont do that," his voice shook.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. My head pounded slightly. I have to stop getting the strongest drink...

"Its not you thats kissing me."

"Yes it is," i looked at myself. I wasnt any different.

"Your drunk, Mels," he sighed, "its all the emotions tonight too."

"Oh..." I looked down.

"Hey," i looked up and saw he had a little smirk, "Your such a lightweight."

"Am not!" I cried.

"Are too!" He sneered playfully, "Princess!"

"The nerve!" I laughed.

The world spun, and I stumbled. Pain erupted in my skull.

"Ngh...!" I moaned.

"Melody?" Cloud Dash asked, worried.

"Get... Everyone.." I got out.

I closed my eyes tightly. I couldnt let Nex see where I was.

"My sweet Melody..." He cackled in my mind.

"Bastard!" I hissed back.

"Fiesty, arent we?" He chuckle.

"Ever since you killed part of my soul, yeah," i growled mentally.

"You shouldnt fight me dear!" He said.

"I thought you wanted me?" I asked, anger distorting my voice.

"Oh," he said, "I do, and I already have one piece."

I moaned in agony as he 'poked' at me. He cackled, "Does it hurt?"

"No shit," i growled.

He pressed harder, earning a gasp from me, "Do not test me."

It felt like my head was going to explode. The pain was horrible.

But it was never as horrible as part of my soul being ripped from me.

"Please..." I begged. It was humiliating, but that was the only way to get him to leave.

"Since you asked so nicely," he pressed harder into my brain, gaining a scream from me. Then he was gone.

I sighed in relief, but didnt dare open my eyes. Hes tricked me before, and I dont plan on letting it happen again.

"Mels, Ahm gonna do a scan, ok?" Zap's voice registered in my mind.

"Do it..." I said through clenched teeth.

A tickling sensation went through my brain. It didnt feel bad, but it didnt feel good either. I squirmed and tried my best not to fight it.

"Done," she said.

I blinked open my eyes, and saw the worried faces if my friends.

"Are you ok?" Asked Lil worriedly.

"Yeah..." I muttered, wincing as I tried to stand, "just get me home."

Since I was a Princess, my friends were trained as my protectors. Even though I can fend for myself, Celestia had insisted. Plus, thats the only way she would let me near them.

She can be so cruel at times.

Night Song used his dark magic to teleport us into my room. Cloud Dash rested my on the bed.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Asked Lil.

I nodded as Cloud Dash tucked me in, "Yeah, no need to worry anypony."

"Ok," Night Song nodded, then disappeared with Zap and Lil.

Thats when I let my tears fall. I couldnt help them. It felt like weakness. I had made a promise long ago that I would never cry.

To bad i broke so soon afterward.

"Mels..." Cloudy sighed, looking at me with sad eyes.

I turned away and hid my face, "Dont look at me like that."

"Melody..." I peeked at him, "Let me stay awhile."

My mouth dropped, "What?"

"Youre a mess, you shouldnt be alone right now."

I thought about it, then shrugged, "Dad catches you its your grave."

It was an empty threat, tomorrow was Sunday and I didnt get up till twelve, well, after waking up at dawn first.

He settled down beside me, not getting under the blanket, which I was thankful for.

"Goodnight, Melody."

"Night, Cloudy."

That morning when I woke up at dawn, he was gone.

"Way to be mysterious..." I muttered as I watched the sun rising. I sighed. My head didnt hurt anymore, so that was a plus.

I felt around under my comforter. I smiled a little when i touched the worn fabric of my blanket. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest gently.

"At least i still have this..." I muttered.

After that, sleep couldnt find me, so I got my lazy self up and wandered around the castle.

"You're up earlier then usual," a slightly tired voice chuckled behind me.

I turned around and smiled at my favorite great aunt, "Morning to you too Luna, and why you up so late?"

Luna yawned, "I am sure i share the reasoning of not being able to sleep."

I smiled tiredly, "Yeah. Hey, can I go to your study with you?"

"Of course, great niece," she said kindly, and led the way.

Once we reached our destination, we sat down on some midnight blue and purple pillows in the corner of the study. This room always amazed me. It was painted dark, midnight blue, and magic 'stars' made by Luna sparkled and twinkled on the walls and ceilings. It was an amazing sight, to know it was day outside, yet night in the is cozy room.

"Melody," Lunas voice tore me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"How are doing?" She asked.

My body tensed. She was talking about my soul.

"Better, I think."

"May I?" Luna leaned forward, her horn tip touching mine.

"I guess."

We both lit up our horns. Once the magic touched, white light blindly me. Memories from that night replaying, gaining a whimper from me.

I got too into it. It happens ever time when it gets to that... part.

"No... Please dont hurt me!" I struggled.

"Im not going to harm a single hair on your head," his bittersweet voice mocked.

I sighed in relief, "Can you let me go now?"

"Hm? No, no! I cant do that, you need to punished!"

"Please! No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Then, i felt the ripping. The horrible sound my screams. His mad cackling.

"Luna stop!" I yelled.

I collapsed to the ground, Luna panting in front of me. Tears were crawling out of my eyes and running down my cheeks. And then Luna's safe wing was over me, protecting me. I sobbed into her fur.

"It still hurts you greatly," she said sadly.

"Why me?" I cried softly.

"Nex was always power hungry and mad. At least in the years i have known him."

I gasped for breathe in between sobs, "He stole a part of me.."

"I know," Luna hugged me closer.

"Im angry now. I cant control myself sometimes..." I weeped.

"You will find peace again, dear great niece," Luna said softly.

"Celestia, i hope you're right," i cried.

* * *

**So, here is the newest chapter of the Sweetest Melody. Shes not the sweet little filly everypony loved! Shes a hotheaded, broken, rebellious teen, who got her part of soul taken away. Question, will she take it back?**

*Little Note (15) -

DonutR25

*Zap Apple (17) - Rainbow Lily

*Night Song (16) - Anony Mouse101


	15. Old Family Ties and Surprises

After my pathetic weeping session with Luna, I left her to go to bed, since dawn was an hour or so past. There was someone else I wanted to see, and that was my Mom. She, from what I had heard, just returned from the Crystal Empire. Guess what I also found out, I'm the heir to throne. Just fantastic, huh?  
So I wandered around, slowly making my way back to my family's apartment. Our apartment was on the east side of the castle, per Dad's request.  
"Its much easier to protect my girls this way," he had explained.  
I shook off my thoughts and entered our living room. It wasn't much, but what we did have was expensive do to the fact that we're royalty. I looked around and even called, but no response was given.  
"Thats weird," I muttered, looking at the sun, which had creeped much further into the sky, "Dad's usually home around this time..."  
Then I shrugged. I didn't really care, so I decided to drop by and see my other parents, Fluttershy and Big Mac. Fluttershy had insisted on being close to me, but the closest apartment open was much futher north then she would have liked. Her worries were lulled when I promised to visit, which I have been lacking the past months.  
I took to the blue sky and flapped my long wings. There was a nice updraft, so I just coasted my way to Fluttershy's.  
Oh, I forgot to mention that Fluttershy and Big Mac have kids of their own now. One little earth pony filly with large brown eyes, dark pink mane with white streaks, and green fur so light it was almost white. Then there was the little pegasus colt, with emerald eyes, but otherwise he looked like his father. They weren't that old, the filly, Clementine was only three and could melt your heart in a second, and the colt, Big Red, was a rough-and-tumble five year old, who Fluttershy and Big Mac sometimes struggle to control.  
"Melody!" speak of the devil, I saw Big Red escape Big Mac's hooves and fly as fast as he could towards me, "Melody!"  
I opened up my hooves with barely a second to spare, catching the speeding five-year-old.  
"Darn it, Big Red!" Big Mac called with a scowl on his face, "Git down here!"  
I chuckled, Big Mac was being blinded by the sun and couldn't see me, so I called, "Hey, Papa!"  
"Melody!" His scowl disappeared and he smiled, "Come down here and have breakfast with us!"  
"Please?" begged Big Red.  
"If you insist..." I sighed with a smile.  
"YAY!" exclaimed Big Red as he dived out of my hooves and to the ground below. I shook my head and followed.  
Once I made it to the ground, Big Mac wrapped me in a hug, "How's my Princess doing?"  
"I've been better," I gave Big Mac a half-hearted smile.  
He nodded, not pushing me, "Lets git ya inside, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Lightin' are here, too."  
I blinked, I haven't spoken to any of them for a long, long time. Last I had heard, Pinkie Pie finally had a foal, but was unable to carry anymore for some reason. I was actually kind of excited, but as always, anger turned within me, dulling my good mood slightly.  
Big Mac led me into the house and I smiled as every pony looked my way and called "Melody!" "Howdy sugarcube!" "Melowdy!"  
"Hey every pony," I said, scooping up Clementine.  
Clementine looked at me with large brown eyes, and smiled, "I misseded you!"  
"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry," I kissed her forehead.  
"Oh, Melody!" Fluttershy walked up, tears in her eyes, as she wrapped me in a tight hug.  
I hugged her back, her feelings of joy and past hurt almost overwhelming, "I'm sorry, Mama."  
"You're here now, that is what matters to me," she wiped at her tears and smiled.  
I looked up when I heard a whimper of a foal. I smirked when I saw Pinkie rocking a tightly wrapped bundle in her hooves, Lighting Striker looking at it curiously, "She's probably hot in that bundle, Pinkie."  
"You're right, you're right," Poor Pinkie seemed stressed out by their new responsibility.  
Applejack laughed, "Let me hold her for ya, Pinkie, Ah think ya need a break."  
"Thanks AJ," sighed Pinkie as she handed over the foal.  
I walked over to the table and sat down with Clementine on my lap, and Big Red hanging out on my head. I watched Applejack uncover the tiny filly and smiled at her puffy light yellow mane, like her mom's, and the light grey body and wings of her dad.  
"A little pegasus, huh?" I said, watching as the foal fluttered her wings.  
"She was supposed to be a little earth pony colt, but she decided to surprise us," Lighting said with a tired smile.  
"I didn't being a mom would be this hard!" exclaimed Pinkie, gaining a chuckle from every pony.  
Applejack got up and put the filly in Clementine's play-pin, saying, "There ya go, Cream Pie. Now, Pinkie," we all looked at Applejack, then to Pinkie, "Ya don't have ta hold her all the time. She needs room ta stretch and learn ta walk by herself, ya understand?"  
Pinkie nodded, "I just.. want to keep her safe, she was born really weak-"  
"Ah know," Applejack interrupted, "Ah was there, but she's strong and healthy now."  
Pinkie and Lighting nodded, "Thank you," Lighting smiled.  
I smiled at the scene in front of me. This is how life is supposed to be. Relaxing, quiet, and tranquil. But, no. That was stolen from me.  
But I would enjoy this while I could. I was getting a strange feeling that this, all of my castle life, family, friends, everything, was about to be ripped away.  
So I spent the rest of the morning, well into the afternoon really, with my friends and family. I played with Big Red, Clementine and Cream Pie, giving the adults there peace and quiet.  
"Wee!" Giggled Clementine as I did a barrel roll, "Again!"  
I tucked my wings in, "Hold on tight!"  
After I felt her hooves clasp my neck tightly, I dove for the ground. I could sense Fluttershy's worry and fear, but she knew I was trained and a good flier. Clementine was screaming at the top of her little lungs, the sound ringing in my ears.  
At the least second, I flared out my wings and caught an up draft, grunting as the pull ripped at my wings. Running on air, I flapped my wings hard. We went straight up, and then pain bloomed in my shoulder.  
"Ahh! My Wing!" I screamed as we began to fall.  
I flared my horn with magic, "HELP!" I screamed into every ponies mind that was close enough to help.  
Clemantine screamed in true fear now, and her feeling were a mess. My shoulder burned with horrible pain. I looked at saw an arrow sticking from it. My breathing turned panicky. I've been hit with arrows in training before... they never felt like this.  
This arrow was poisoned.  
"Oh, Celestia help me!" I thought.  
Suddenly, Clementine was ripped from my back and I turned my head to see Lighting Stiker holding her tight in his grasp. Then large , golden clad hooves wrapped under me, and I slowly came to a stop.  
My vision was blurry as I looked up at Celestia, "Poison..."  
Her eyes widened, and she nodded in understanding. I lay there limply in her hooves as she flew us somewhere. My world was spinning, and I was slipping. The blood in my veins seem to thicken, having trouble flowing.  
Pain erupted in my skull, and I screamed out in pain.  
"Do like my poison?" Nex said coldly.  
I didn't bother a reply.  
"You will be mine... Melody," Then he was gone.  
I panted, yet I should have known instantly it was his doing. That monster! I would make him pay!  
...If I didn't die first. Speaking of which, my vision began to tunnel. Sounds became distant and very hard to hear. I began to see things. Pictures, moving ones. Bright green grass waving in the wind. Flowers of various color and shades, their petals drifting from their center, carried away by the soft breeze.  
I seemed to run, to a stream? Yes, a steam! Oh, its flavor danced on my tongue and ran coolly down my parched throat. Never had water tasted so good, so magical. How I wished to stay and drank, but distantly, some pony was calling.  
It was distant, very distant. But, it peaked my curiosity I haven't felt this good in months! Why was that again? Oh, who cares! I'm in a better place now, clearly. So why question?  
"...Mel... Melody..." that voiced called again.  
I perked my ears, trying to listen harder, "Who is it!?" I called back, "Speak louder, more clearly! Or meet me face to face would be more to my liking!"  
The voice called distantly again, so I simply ignored it. If it was not going to speak louder, or come see me, then what was the point?  
Butterflies suddenly appeared from the tall grass, surrounding me in even more vivid, bright colors. I leapt into the sky and joined them in their flight towards the bright sun. The light.  
"No!" a voice called, much louder then the last, "Come this way, Melody! Come see the stars and moon!"  
I looked over my shoulder to see a grand night sky. The stars brighter then I had ever seen, the moon, hanging full and low in the sky. I looked backed at the sun. Indecision grabbed me, not letting go.  
"Which do I choose?" I called.  
"The night!" the louder voice hailed, "It may be dark, but the treasures hidden inside are nothing to fear."  
"Come... to the sun..." I watched the butterflies dance in front of the sun, its light burning into me.  
"Its too bright over there," I admitted reluctantly.  
"Yes! Come this way!" The loud voice beckoned.  
I nodded, making up my mind, and flew towards the moon's soft, white glow.  
(LUNA POV)  
My eyes faded to their normal state as I withdrew from Melody's mind. The dream she was having was, indeed, poison induced. If she had gone for the sun's bright, burning light, we would have lost to her to the Dark Abyss- or Hell as it has been called before- Nex reins over.  
Thankfully, Cadance had come and awoken me in time to save her. Though, I am afraid another, smaller piece of her soul was stolen. But she was not the only one. Several a guard, as Shining Armor discovered, have been corrupted by the same poison as Melody.  
"Luna?" Cadance asked, looking at her daughter worriedly, "Is she going to be alright?"  
Luna gave a curt nod, "Yes, but I fear she has lost another, though much smaller then last, piece of herself. She probably will not notice."  
"Let us hope so," Celestia shook her head sadly, "The last time was... an incredible blow."  
A new voice caused every pony look up, "This should never have happened!"  
Cadance instantly frowned, and I scowled, "Enough, Shining Armor."  
"If she had been assigned special guards-" he fought with my command.  
"I said enough, Captain!" I said in the royal voice.  
He blinked and stared at me, "But-"  
I narrowed my eyes, "The guard that shot her was corrupted, no? What good would another have done?"  
His mouth open as if to speak, but no words fell. I smirked in victory, "As I thought. Now then," I turned to my sister, "I require more rest if I am to raise the moon, so if you will excuse me."  
I turned to walk out of the room when Cadance called, "Can I come get you if we need your help?"  
"Of course, little niece," I didn't turn around.  
(Melody POV)  
I gasped, ripped from my nightmare due to my own will to end it. I bolted upright in my bed.  
Wait...  
I glanced around, suddenly unsure. This wasn't my bedroom... no. I didn't remember this place at all. I have never been here in my life. Ever.  
It was dark, and smelled dank. The air in the room felt heavy and tasted strange in my mouth. I tossed the silk, black blanket off my contrasting snow white body. A shiver trickled its way slowly down my spine, and causing me to shudder and flick my wings uneasily.  
"Where am I?" I looked around, not making sense of anything.  
My head snapped towards the door, and my eyes went wild when I saw who had opened it.  
Her voice rang like tinkling bells, her hair didn't flow with power, her light pink eyes watched me curiously, and she smiled.  
It was me.  
Only, smaller. Younger, I guess.  
"Hi, Princess!" she giggled, "You finally woke up!"  
I gaped, my mind whirled and spun.  
She scrunched her nose at me, "You look silly!"  
"Y-you-" I sputtered, and mini-me rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Yeah, I'm you alright!" Then her eyes and face harden slightly, "I'm the part you lost. I'm the part who died."  
My breath got caught in my throat, and I swayed on my hooves.  
"Where the hell am I!?" I shrieked, choking on each word.  
The filly me shrugged, "Nex's castle."  
I took a step back, "Wh- How?"  
"Well," she tilted her head, pondering, "Nex had some pony get you with poison, then while you were unconscious, another pony took you!"  
She said so innocently, so causally that I blanched.  
The only thought that raced through my head was, "How?"

* * *

Well sorry about the wait guys :/ my computer likes to shut down randomly and erase my writing -_- joy.


	16. No Goodbyes

I stared at Melody, me. She sighed and offered a weak smile, "You must be wondering how I'm... well, here."

"That would be a nice place to start!" I exclaimed, pacing the small room.

Melody closed the door and sat down, narrowing her eyes in a thoughtful expression, "After all that happened in our mental battle, while you were weak, Nex used his freaky death ablities to steal me."

"I knew that!" I might as well have snarled at the poor filly.

She didn't even flinch, "Then, he brought that part of us and made me into a solid pony. Technically, I'm not even you anymore, Princess."

I froze, my mouth dropped, "B-but-"

She shook her head sadly, "Believe it or not, I'm not a part of you anymore, and I never will be again... "

I don't know why, but tears filled my eyes. A part of me always thought I could get this innocent part of my soul back... Thought it would reunite with me.

Oh, Celestia, I was wrong!

The filly stood up and opened the door, "Come on!"

"What?" My eyes were wild, "I ain't going out there!"

Melody's eyes clouded over, and her head tilted, "Please?"

"This is Nex's castle!" I screamed, enraged, "I am not leaving this room!"

Melody looked panicked, and her voice shook as she looked at the ground, "I'll be punished... please?"

My heart thudded to a stop, or it felt like it anyway. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Not that it helped, but still.

So finally, I sighed, and ventured out into the hall way.

(One Day Earlier)

(Cloud Dash)

I rolled my shoulders, and smirked at my sparring partner, White Abyss. We were both riddled with scratches and bruises, but still relentless.

"Come on, Aby!" I shouted.

"Don't call me that!" He swung his sword high and brought it back down toward my head.

I jumped back and let my blade screech across the length of his. The sword hilts met, and we struggled to gain the advantage against the other. Sweat drenched my body, and my lungs gasped for air. I pushed hard, forcing the earth pony closer to the dirt.

With the a final push, I lept away. Panting, and tired. I sheathed my sword and smiled, "How about we called it a day? It's sunday afterall."

White Abyss nodded, his yellow eyes dull and his coal black mane drenched with sweat.

"Later!" I called over my shoulder, and jumped into the sky. The cool breeze did wonders on my sore body, and the up drafts helped too. They lend me to a nice little cloud, that also happen to have another pegasus resting on it.

"Hey, Mom," I smiled at Rainbow Dash, who waved me over.

"Quit working so hard, Dash!" She chided lightly. I just laughed, "Do I have a choice?"

She chuckled too, "On sunday's, yes."

"Uh-huh," I pulled open the cloud and scooped up the water that I found. I rinsed off my body and splashed my mane. Refreshed, I lay down beside Mom.

I dozed for a bit, enjoying the bright, warm sunlight coating my fur. I could practically feel my muscles relaxing and melting and just feeling great.

A nudge woke me, "Wake up, Dash!"

I blinked my eyes open as a fellow Warrior, a lower tier than myself, landed on the cloud.

"Rainbow Dash, Warrior Cloud Dash!" He saluted.

"Stand down and spit it out," Mom chuckled, and I smirked.

"It's the Princess, she's been poisoned!" He said in a rush.

My smirk disappeared, and my eyes narrowed, "Which Princess?"

Not Mels, please! Raced throught my head.

"Princess of Song, sir!"

"Buck!" I snarled, and dove through the cloud, speeding to the castle.

"Cloud Dash, wait!" I snapped my head to Mom's sharp voice, her head peeking their the hole I caused in the cloud.

"What!?" I shouted.

"They have ponies on the inside!"

I felt my wings give slightly, and had to remember to flap. Confusion racked my brain, how could anypony get on the inside?

Mom and the Warrior flew down to me and Mom rubbed a hoof on my shoulder. She looked at the Warrior, "Continue."

The Warrior gulped, "Uh, Princess Melody was visiting Fluttershy and Macintosh Apple and their family. She was flying with the youngest one, um, Clementine. Suddenly an arrow struck her her shoulder and the base of her wing, ejecting poison in her body."

My breathing was shallow and harsh, but being a supperiour Warrior, I could throw my wieght around, "Where is she?"

"I..." The Warrior stammered, "I-I can't d-disclose that information."

My sword was out in a second and pressed against his throat, my other hoof make sure he didn't fall to his death, "Tell me."

"Cloud Dash!" I looked over my shoulder at Mom, her magenta eyes alit with fury, "Put. Him. Down. NOW!"

I was taken aback her anger and I let go of the Warrior, and question her, "Why?"

"He's only doing his job," Mom looked at the Warrior, who was sweating bucks and practically hyperventalating, "You're dismissed."

"Th-thank you!" He stuttered and flew away.

I watched him go, then turned to glare at Mom, "Why did-?"

"Part of our 'secret training'" Mom interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "Was to be able to use the elements even when we don't have them. Since mine is loyalty, I can sense that that Warrior's loyalties don't lie with the Equestria."

I raised an eyebrow, "So... you're kind of like Princess Cadenza and her ablity to sense love and relationships or whatever?"

"Or whatever," Mom smirked at the sky, "It's to explain, Egghead can explain it much better then I can."

I smiled for a second, but it soon became a worried frown, "I hope Mels is alright..."

Mom chuckled, pushing her long, rainbow streaked mane out of her face, "She's a tough, young mare."

"I know..." I sighed, and a memory of her pressing her lips against mine flashed through my mind.

"How about you go find you're friends?" Mom suggested, "Give them the news if they hadn't already heard."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Alright."

Then I was gone.

After an hour or so, I finally found everypony. Little Note I found strumming her guitar and Night Song playing right along with her on an organ... That song made shivers go down my spine, but sounded oddly beatifully. Zap Apple was in the garden tending to some zap apple trees the Apple family managed to get down here, and it was kind of hard to tear her away from them. I decided to go ahead and grab White Abyss too, since he was pretty much my right hand stallion since we started training together.

And, once I gathered every pony in the court yard, I broke the news.

"What!?" screeched Little Note, tears filling her eyes.

Night Song frowned, and look like he was thinking very carefully.

Zap Apple burst into tears, her magic didn't seem to like that and every pony stepped away from the teal sparks.

White Abyss looked concerned, his white fur puffed out slightly.

"We gotta find her and set up guards. We are her protectors,, and friends, afterall," I said.

"Indeed," murmured Night Song, though he stilled seemed wrapped up in his own little world.

We talked for awhile, thinking of places they would have her and thinking of guard duty and other things when suddenly, a new voice intrruped all of us.

"There is no ponit in trying to find her right now, little Guardins."

We all snapped in attention and bowed to Princess Celestia.

She merely chuckled, "Oh, no need to be so formal. Your Princess is safe and sound within the castle walls."

I took a breathe and stepped forward, "Your Majesty, please, we wish to see our friend."

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Zap begged, tears staining her cheeks.

Celestia sighed, "I am sorry, but I cannot allow it at this time. Not until she is stronger."

"S-stronger?" Little Note sniffed.

"Yes," Celestia nodded, "I am afraid that the poison had time to course through near half of her system. Even for an alicorn, it will be hard for her to overcome it."

"But..." Night Song looked confused, and I was surprised he was showing that much emotion to any pony besides Lil, "I am a Dark Magic castor, I could heal her in mere seconds."

"Thats right!" I exclaimed, flicking my wings out a little.

Celestia shook her head sadly, her eyes grave, "It will not help. This is a very old poison, and can only be healed by the victims body or the antidote."

"Which we don't have, I assume..." grumbled White Abyss.

"That would be correct, I am afraid to admit," Celestia said in a quiet voice.

I felt tears rising to my eyes, but I quickly blincked them away. I glared at Celestia, "You trained us to be her Guardins!"

She looked taken back by the snarl in my voice, "I did, yes."

"Then let us protect her!" I said, looking at my friends, who nodded in agreement.

Celestia raised her chin, a sudden, and kind of frightening, authoritve air seem to swirl around us, "You are protecting her right now."

Swallowed down my fear and glared at Celestia, "How?"

"Only a select few know she is even wounded," Celsetia said.

"So?" White Abyss looked confused.

"So," Celestia repeated, "The Princess will be safe. In the mean time," Celestia looked us all in the eye, one by one, and she said her next words carefully, a warning underneath them, "Be prepared for when she... awakens."

Panic rose with me. Awaken is the code for "Our shit is about to get messed up." Well, thats how I translate it.

We bowed, and said "Yes, Princess Celestia, we shall await the awakening," to let her know we understood the settle warning.

Celestia bowed her head slightly, then trotted away into the castle. I looked at all my friends. Their faces ranged from slightly panicked, anxious, and nervous. My eyes rested on Zap and I gave her a subtle nod, and then her vouce rang in my head.

"What should Ah tell 'em?" she asked.

"What Celestia said," I told her, trotting away, "Prepare for battle."

We all met at the court yard again just after sunset, each of us fully prepared.I had both of my swords sharp and ready, White Abyss had his, what he liked to call it, master sword and his shield strapped onto his back, Little Note had a black cloak on and I knew she had various amounts of daggers strapped to a belt just underneath, Zap Apple had only a dagger, but her eyes were glowing in that strange way of her's, and Night Song wore his cloak of raven feathers, his dark magic already seem to be swirling around him.

We were ready. Now we had to wait.

"Wanna practice while we wait?" White Abyss asked Zap. Bad idea.

"Its your funeral buddy," I warned him with a chuckle.

"How?" he asked, walking with Zap, who was smirking rather evily, to the center of the court yard, "She's only got a dagger!"

"And she doesn't even need it..." Muttered Little Note into my ear and I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

They both got into their battle stances. White Abyss made the mistake of throwing away his shield and Zap called out, "Fine, since you got rid of somethin' I won't use my magic, deal!?"

"If you want to!" White Abyss chcukled.

I tilted my head at Zap's relaxed stance. When they began to slowly circle one another, she looked like a feather in the breeze, while White Abyss looked heavy and slow. Then again, White Abyss was almost as tall as Shining Armor, and Zap was just a few inches short of Applejack.

In a blink of an eye, Zap dashed forward, her dagger glinting in the bright, full moon light. White Abyss barely had enough time to parry the blow, staggering slightly. Zap danced out of White Abyss reach and smirked.

"How did you-!?" White Abyss was saying indignatly when Zap pounced again, running the dagger harmlessly through White Abyss cheek fur. He stumbled back and fell, and Zap pressed her gleaming dagger against his exposed throat, "Gotta be quicker then that, partner!"

I shook my head saddly, "Tier one and got beat by a Magi..."

"Shut up..." White Abyss grumbled, and ploppled down on his rump dejectly.

"Whose next?" Zap asked cockily.

Little Note smirk and stepped up, "How about little old me?"

Zap nodded, taking on a serious air now. I gestured to White Abyss and he trotted over, "Whats up?"

"This is gunna be a fight worth watching," I told him with smirk.

"Hey," he said, sounding a little hurt, "I just wan't-"

"You got beat by a mare," I told him, "Get over it, not the end of the world."

White Abyss grumbled again and sat down hard beside me. He would never admit, but Zap had definelty earned his respect. But, he had yet seen her really fight. This wa going to be awesome.

"You ready, Zap?" Little Note asked, pulling a long, curved dagger from under her cloak. She pulled up her hood, and only her snout could be seen. A smirk was painted on it.

"Always, sugarcube," Zap's horn sparked slightly.

And then, they were locked together. Both fighting for the upper hand. They were both extremly graceful and lithe in their movements, and their daggers were blurrs in the moonlight. Tangs and screeches from the colliding weapons echoed in the court yard. Sparks occasionally flew, and not from Zap's horn either.

Afte about two minutes locked in combat, they broke apart. They stood about a leap from one another, panting and gasping for breathe.

Then, by some sudden impulse, I watch them leap into the air. Just before they landed, their daggers collided. Once they landed, they were each fighting for the upper hand, much like White Abyss and I were doing earlier.

And all those years of apple bucking were paying off.

Zap forced Little Note to the ground, but wiht a twist of her body, Little Note was able to knock to Zap right off her hooves. I could hear her breathe leave her lungs as she landed, and could tell she was stunned.

Little Note stood, and place her dagger against Zap's throat, panting.

"Not fair!" Zap declared with a good hearted smile.

Little Note pulled down her hood and sheathed her dagger. She smiled back and helped Zap to her hooves, "You don't have to be fair when you're an assassin."

I smirked at them, knowing they're just blowing off built up tension. We were all nervous, hell, I could practically smell it in the air. This was going to be our very first battle. We were to young before, but now we are trained and ready for a fight.

But it never came.

We waited and waited, but nothing came. I eventually left the others to find the other guards. I found some on battlements and they looked just as confused as I felt. They hadn't heard anything either. I left them be, and flew back to my friends.

"Any news?" White Abyss asked excitedly.

I shook my head, a deep frown etched on my face. I looked up at the moon and saw that it was still a time away from reaching it's highest point in the the star riddled sky. Nothing was adding up.

"Come on," I said, trotting towards the castle.

"Whats up, Cloudy?" asked Zap.

"Something doesn't feel right..." I told her, and decided flying would be faster.

We were as the northern court yard, and now I was leading us at full speed to the eastern side. I knew the other s were feeling uneasy too, and the sound of clashing metal and screams of agony didn't sound too promising either.

Finally, we made it. My wings stalled, causing me to drop like a rock to the ground. Luckily, it wasn't too far, but it still sent a painful jolt through my body.

The sight in front of me was nothing less of a massacre. Guards, Warriors, and even Assassins lay in the dark, blood soaked grass. No pony was insight, that was alive at least.

"Oh, Celestia..."I heard Zap gasp.

Anger raged through me as I recognized a few of the ponies, "Why didn't they call for back up!?"

No pony answered me, and I blinked when Night Song walked past. His horn was was surround by a dark, inky looking magic. I watched in silence as it fell slowly from his horn and landed on the ground. It snaked it's way forward and over the ponies bodies. It seemed to shudder, and then it was gone.

Night Song turned to us, his eyes seemed glazed over. It kind of freaked me out... But I didn't have much time to look when Little Note shoved me into ground to get to him.

"What the hell!?" I said picking myself up, and punching a chuckling a White Abyss.

"Hey!" He rubbed his shoulder, "What did I do?"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Little Note and Night Song, "Whats wrong?"

Night Song was trembling, and Little Note was the one who answered, "He's reliving their... deaths. It's part of his dark magic."

"Why would he do that?" I asked quietly.

Night Song answered, "To find the answers."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Listen closely, they were ambused. Nex's ponies. One was alive when they came back. They had Princess Melody."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Anger fueled me as I launched myself at Night Song, drawing a sword.

Little Note deflected my blade with a different dagger then before, her eyes narrowed beneath her cloak, "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Him."  
"Try me!" I shouted, lifting my sword and attacking with all my stregnth.

Faintly, I could hear some pony calling, "He hexed!"

"I can't get through it!"

"Can't...hold him.. off!"

Everything turned red. Nothing is real anymore, surreal. I was scared, and couldn't stop... Pain bloomed in the back of my head, and I dropped my sword to grasp it. I stumbled and screamed in agony.

And then it was gone.

I blinked open my eyes and saw Princess Luna's face. It was streaked with tears and a bright red, bleeding cut on her cheek showed she had been in a fight too. I heard her mournful whisper, "She's gone."

I moaned, and tears leaked from my eyes as I gave into sorrow.

I had failed her.

And now, she was gone.


	17. Surprises and Scares

**This is just a little fill in chapter, not much but at least its something! Hope ya'll enjoy.**

A shiver racked it's cold claws down my back. The halls of this dark, forbidding castle were cold, and utterly confusing. I lost after the first few turns. Luckily, I was sticking close to little Melody, who was skipping without a care in the world.

I looked at the high walls and towering ceilings as we traveled down yet another long hallway. Melody's carefree chatter was in the background, telling me what was what and where this and this were at. She didn't seem to notice that I wasn't paying attention, or simply didn't care. I was going with the latter, and know full well that I would have been chatting my head off if I was in her hooves.

Oh yeah, I was talking about the ceilings and walls and floors and other stuff. Like I said, the ceilings are really high, and the coloring was onyx. Probably made from the stone as well. The walls were tall and terribly long, and were a very dark gray. The floors were white and had black granite like patterns. Actually, they all had the same granite like appearence.

The art work in this place was like nothing I've ever seen before. I was shocked when I saw several paintings of an onyx black alicorn. He looked almost kind in the paintings, a soft smile on his lips. His deep, dark black eyes kind and sincere.

"Who is that?" I stopped Melody's consistent blabbering.

"Huh?" She looked at the picture, then smiled sadly, "Oh, that's Nex in his past, and second, life."

"What?" I looked between her and the painting, "He was an alicorn!?"

"Yeah!" she nodded and looked at me brightly, "He was once very kind and just. But then, his heart was broken and it drove him to madness. Another alicorn, your grandfather, was the one to strip him of his immortality and, well, k-killed him."

I nodded, starring at the painting, "His madness transended lifetimes, it seems."

Melody frowned slightly, "Not excatly, no. He was young and carefree like anyother foal. But... something happened and he was reminded of his past. He's been like this ever since. Well, until the day he saw us born."

"Whats the difference?" I looked at her curiously.

"I... don't know," her nose scrunched up, "I think.. maybe, you're his cure."

I frowned, "His... cure?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, things are blurry."

"Are you ok?" I asked, stepping up beside her and letting her lean on me.

She nodded, and closed her eyes, "Its part of being here. I was supposed to go to the other world."

I furrowed my brow, but didn't ask anymore questions after that. The poor thing was tired, and she led me to my quarters. Which wasn't the dark room that it was before.

My mouth dropped as I looked around. The carpet was plush and bright white. The bed was insanely huge, more then triple the size of my old double bed back in Canterlot. It was covered in gold comforter and pillows. The walls were a toned down gold with silver swirls. If I looked close enough, I could see little music treble clef hearts. The same as my cutie mark.

I stepped into the room and looked around more. To the left was what looked to be bathroom, and just a foot or so lay another door I believed led to the closet. On the right wall there was a large vanity with gold trim. Straight across from me was a large glass double doors. I would have to check that out later.

"This is your room," Melody said with a weak smile, "I hope it's to your liking?"

"I love it actually," I said in wonder. But I frowned and got serious, "I can't stay here, I have to escape."

Melody shook her head, "Thats not possible."

"I got in didn't I?" I shot back.

"Yes," Melody nodded, unfazed by my harsh tone, "Nex put a spell on you. You can't leave without his blessing."

"So I'm a prisoner!?" I screeched.

"You have a lot more freedom then the other prisoners," she murmured, walking out of the room, "Trust me."

I blinked when the doors slammed shut by themselves. I was alone now. At least I was thought I was. Who knows, maybe Nex is watching me this very second.

"I wouldn't put it past him..." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

(Cadance POV)

My body shuddered and heaved. What little breakfast I had eaten was all but gone now. Grief stricken, my body couldn't handle the pain of losing Melody again.

"Cadenza..." I turned my head to Shining Armor's voice.

He wrapped his strong hooves around me and rocked us both gently. He was my rock in this mess. He calmed me down and brought me back from the worse of my depression.

"We'll get her back," He murmured in my ear, "We got her back once, why not twice?"

"You're right," I murmured into his chest, "But I still miss her dearly."

"Me too, Mi Amore, me too..."

(Celestia POV)

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I stomped the ground furiously. A deep, angery scowl was painted on my face, "How could you fail me like this!?"

"I-I'm sorry, your Highness!" Coward the soldier, Nex's spy.

"You were supposed to kill her!" I hissed, furious.

"B-but Princess I-!"

"Silence!" I demaned. I brought a hoof to my aching head. This can't be happening...

"P-princess, I... The poison wasn't meant to kill."

I snapped my head up, narrowing my eyes at the shuddering pony, "What do you mean? The only reason she lived was because of my patheic excuse for a sister!"

"It was supposed to keep her on that edge, in a meadow of peace, if you will."

And then I had tried to draw her into the light... Yes, to quicken the process. Then Cadance called upon Luna... Luna. She ruins everything...

My temple was pounding and I waved a hoof to dismiss the soldier. He scurried out quickly, and I was alone.

"What is wrong with me...?" I muttered. The past with the soldier suddenly seemed blurry and surreal.

Wait, what soldier? There was no soldier. Oh, silly me. I wonder how Luna is doing with her studies...

And is Melody ok? I should check on her later.

(Luna POV)

"Something is wrong..." I looked up at the sky, and felt something deep within me stirring. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Oh, Tia," I murmured, "Please, be careful."

Tears leaked from my eyes as Melody, barely alive, flashed past my eyelids, "You too, little one."

"Luna?" Tia's voice sounded through the door, "May I come in?"

I wiped my eyes, and opened the door with my magic. Tia stood there in all of her sunshine beauty, her mane waving and flowing, but the colors seemed off somehow.

"Luna, how are your studies coming?" She asked with a beaming smile.

"Fine, Tia," I answered somewhat curtly, trying to cover my sorrow.

She made a face, "Why such a harsh tone, Luna?"

"Why not?" A rush of pride surged through me as I used a modern day saying, "Melody is lost to us.."

"What?" Celestia paled, her mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"Tia?" I stood from my lying position, "Are you alright?"

She raised a hoof to her head, "My... memories seem a bit fuzzy, what happened to Melody?"

Tears filled my eyes, "She is lost to use, taken by Nex's soldiers."

I watched her stumble, and barely caught her as she fell, "Tia!"

"I am... fine, sister," She murmured, pulling away, "I must... have time to myself."

"Tia," I ventured, "Is everything alright? I feel... her presence."

Celestia's eyes bulged as she looked at me, and then she stumbled out of the room, "Everything's fine, I promise."

I watched her spread her wings and fly out the nearest window. Something was wrong with her... And I was afraid to find out what.

**I know its short and sorry. Next chapter will be longer. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! (I meant to get this up way sooner but ive been sooooo busy with skool and testing it slipped my mind I hope yall will forgive me!)**


End file.
